


This is All Life Really Means

by Gedry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Cultural Differences, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sam Winchester, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Forgiveness, Injury Recovery, Kingdoms, M/M, Multi, Not evil, Past Relationship(s), Royalty, Second Chances, Security Guard Castiel (Supernatural), Security Guard Dean Winchester, Serious Injuries, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 83,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gedry/pseuds/Gedry
Summary: The highly arranged marriage between the angels and the demon providences requires some adjusting on the parts of their highly trained security details.  Needless to say the members of said details are less than happy about their new arrangements.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

This is All Life Really Means

“The whole thing makes my horns hurt,” Dean whines.

His pointed tail swings back and forth agitatedly; bumping into Sam for the thousandth times who erupts with “Dude, if you hit me with that thing one more time I’m going to rip it off. Keep your tail to yourself.”

“No one told you stand so close,” Dean grumbles and Sam is suddenly leaning well into his personal space and waving his own tail in the air commenting “We’re in a fucking elevator you ass. There’s nowhere else for me to stand.”

So his little brother has a point but that doesn’t mean Dean has to like it. Frankly Dean’s not liking much about his life these days. 

At thirty two he’s the youngest demon to ever receive the honor of leading the royal families protective detail. He’s proud of that fact but not so proud of having to forget he had a life to get it. Dean eats, lives, and breathes his job. It’s an exhausting position and never more so than right now. The king has worked out an arrangement with the angelic province; he marries his son to their daughter and both kingdoms revel in good fortune. 

Dean thinks the whole idea stinks. Arranged marriage aside; what it means for Dean and his team is a life long reassignment to angel land and it fucking sucks. 

No one even asked if they wanted to go. Dean will give his team credit; no one stepped down. His brother is an impressive second in command and Dean always been thrilled to have him there to fall back on. Ash makes up the tactical end of their tiny operation and for as weird as the guy is he knows damn near everything about everything there is to know. Pam speaks five languages fluently including enochian which at this point is required. She can also sniper shot a weapon out of someone’s hand from as far away as a gun will shoot straight. Andy, Max, and Jo fill out the rest of their little crew. They’re tight, hell they almost never see anyone but each other and Chuck, the prince. 

They have spent the last three months in class after class on angelic history and pertinent events, language and speech training, cultural norms, foods, etiquette and anatomy. Dean slept through all but the last class; anatomy was interesting enough. It taught Dean everything he needed to know; which as how to kill one as quickly and as efficiently as possible. 

Rolling off the elevator and heading to the plane they all fall in line and Dean refuses to even turn to look back at the home he has always known and will likely never see again. It’s too much. He crawls into the plane and slouches in his seat hoping to get a few hours of sleep on the trip over before all the chaos starts. Sam slides in next to him and immediately buries himself in a book. Deans glad for it. Sam’s pinned him in next to the window which means that anyone wanting his attention will have to interrupt Sam while he reads and based on previous incidences Dean’s fairly certain the plane would have to be crashing before anyone would risk that. 

The flight turns out to be too damn short; they’re on the ground and getting off the plane leaving Dean more tired than he was four hours ago. He’s hot and grumpy and irritated as they haul in their belongings and hit the transport to the city and their new home somewhere in the giant angelic citadel. 

“The architecture is nice,” Sam offers as they travel through the city. Dean glares at him and Sam bristles “Look, we’re here it’s too late to back out so you need to just make the best of it.” 

Dean snorts and chooses to ignore Sam’s bitch face. It’s not like he’s determined to hate it; Dean’s just a creature of habit and now he has to find a whole new routine. 

They pull up in front of the castle and stumble out into a small group. There’s a pack of angels standing on the steps in front of them; lean and aloof as all angels look. It surprises Dean that they aren’t in rigid formation and suits. Most of Dean’s interactions with angels have been highly formal and they’ve always been dressed to the nines and treated him like less than raw meat. 

These guys look like they just came from a bar. 

“I’m Castiel,” The dark haired guy in front says as they approach. “This is my brother Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, and Uriel. We’re the protect unit assigned to Princess Anna. The royal family wished us to give you an escort to your rooms and answer any questions you might have at this time.”

There is silence and then the angel Castiel called Gabriel snorts “Well you’re a lively bunch.”

Sam throws out a hand to keep Max in line. There’s a shift amongst the angels at his movement and Dean immediately starts processing exits and damage control as they regroup. 

“I don’t think we have any questions right now,” Pam offers from his left and it shocks Dean out of his thought process. He comes back to himself shaking his head and realizing he was staring at Castiel’s overly blue eyes. He shakes it off, “Just show us where to drop our stuff.” 

Dean tries hard not to laugh outright while they are escorted to their rooms. The angel’s are doing an impressive show of trying to circle the wagons around his squad. Again and again Jo and Pam manage to sneak back to the outside of their group to avoid being pinned in. It feels less like a friendly walk and more like a prisoner escort with every step. The only real problem being that it’s the demons who are the prisoners. 

“You’re Dean Winchester correct?” Castiel asks and Dean nods as he answers “That would be me.”

“I’ve heard a great deal about your skills,” the angel continues without looking directly at Dean. “I was hoping to have the opportunity to pick your brain.”

“Yeah well,” Dean snorts “I haven’t heard shit about you and nobody picks anything on me without my permission. I’m not interested.”

He catches a glimpse of irritation in the angels eyes and the quick flip of his wing. It makes Dean smile to know he’s made the other man uncomfortable. 

“You may find the accommodations slightly less than comfortable at the moment. The furniture in your rooms is designed with angels comfort in mind and we have different, appendages than your kind.” Castiel grinds out. 

“You mean your big ass wings and lack of a tail right; because I seriously doubt you’re talking about the horns.” Dean mutters. 

It’s a surprise when the dark haired angel grins slightly before replying “Yes, your tails will take some adjustments. We’re not used to that here.”

“I bet you’re not,” Dean returns and hears Sam snicker behind him before the younger Winchester tries to trip him by sliding his tail around in front of Dean’s legs. It doesn’t work but for a few precious moments the tension is broken and the group of demons and even some of the angels laugh. 

“Our orders are to blend your housing arraignments with our own in order to increase communication and build a bridge between our teams.” Castiel sounds decidedly unhappy about the idea and Dean doesn’t really blame him. 

“They want to split us up?” Dean asks and the angel takes a deep breath before responding “They feel a blending of our two units will make a more unified front to our two peoples.”

“Wait a minute,” Ash says from the back. “If we’re all one big group then who’s in charge?”

“I am,” Both Dean and Castiel say at the same time then turn to glare at each other. 

Gabriel snorts “Oh, this is going to be good.” Flapping his wings and smirking. Dean gives Sam the stink eye when he sees his brother grinning as well. 

Pam, Andy, and Jo end up dropped off on the same wing as Lucifer and Michael. Dean doesn’t miss the way Pam eyes Michael as she gets led to her room. She sees something she likes and what Pam likes Pam usually gets. 

Uriel takes Ash and Max down the corridor to near where his living quarters are. They make an odd group trudging down the hallway. 

“You and Sam will be on the wing with Gabriel and myself,” Castiel adds and Dean watches as Gabriel gives Sam an appraising look out of the corner of his eye. Sam catches it as well and grins at Dean. His younger brother is a tease but Sam’s never been one to mix business and pleasure. Though for them there has always been a lot of business and not a lot of pleasure. 

Dean enters his rooms and drops his bag on the chair in the small living area before turning to find Castiel hovering in the doorway. “What?” he questions.

The angel cocks his head to the side before answering “My apartment is next door if you should need anything. I’ll be by after my rounds to set up your laptop connections. Gabriel’s going to give you and Sam a tour.”

He turns and is gone before Dean can think of a response. The demon shakes his head and presses down on the base of both his horns trying to massage away the start of a killer headache. 

“I hate that guy,” he mutters to himself. 

****

The demon is…attractive. Castiel sucks in a deep breath of air as he walks the corridors on his rounds. The angel wasn’t prepared for that. 

Demons are distinctly different than angels in their physicality. The fact that they are wingless being the first and most obvious difference, the horns being the second. All demons have small points of bone protruding from their foreheads in two places. Cas has interacted with demons before but not until Dean Winchester had he pondered what those horns might feel like. Castiel startles himself with thinking that he wants to touch this man, wants to explore the differences between their two bodies. 

Castiel isn’t even going to think about the pointy tail. The possibilities, he’s sure, are endless and impossible. It’s likely the elder Winchester brother seriously dislikes him. From their introduction alone Castiel is certain that the demon is less than pleased with his change of living situation even more so with the fact that his team is being disrupted with the addition of Castiel’s. 

The tension is high between them and Castiel doesn’t see it getting better any time soon. He’s just going to have to deal with his attraction and work toward developing at least some kind of professional relationship between them. A more personal one seems unlikely. 

Castiel ignores the twinge of longing he experiences. He’s lived a solitary existence too long it seems and there’s something about the sour, guarded expression in Dean’s eyes that makes Castiel think he might not be the only one.

The corridors are empty this late in the day but Castiel takes his time wandering his normal route through the grounds. There’s a part of him that wants to return to the demon’s room too quickly. He fights the urge as being unhealthy and less than reasonable. Castiel is a very reasonable man; a very reasonable very lonely man. 

His job is his life and no one can comment on the angels lack of skill in his area of expertise. He’s levelheaded, diplomatic, unassuming, and deadly when he has to be. It’s part of the reason Castiel wants to be able to communicate openly with Dean Winchester. The demon anatomy is significantly different that the angels; their fighting styles unique but powerful even able to take an angel out of the sky if required. Castiel has seen videos and attended lectures but not ever witnessed an exercise in person. He’s positive he could take the elder Winchester in a fight but proving it would be more than satisfying. 

While professionally he can appreciate the need for a demonic presence now that the marriage is to be finalized on a more personal note his feathers are ruffled by there being no clear determination of rank between himself and the demon teams leader. This is Castiel’s home turf he should not have to prove his ability to lead. He gets the sense Dean isn’t going to give up his leadership easily or willingly. 

Castiel stops by the records room on the way back to his rooms. He’s not sure why he copies his file onto the data stick. But something in the way Dean had responded to his request for information makes the angel think that maybe and olive branch might ease the transition between their two groups. 

Dean simply yells “It’s open.” When Castiel knocks on his door. 

The angel pushes the door wider but refuses to step into the demon living space without some kind of permission. Dean raises an eyebrow and motions at him to enter with a quick repetitive curl of his tail. At least that’s what Castiel thinks he means the whole tail thing is a little disturbing to the angel. 

“If it’s a good time I’d like to set up your system now,” The angel offers.

Dean shrugs and waves his arms in a circle “Sure, not like I have anything else to do.”

Castiel cocks his head to the side observing the demon; he seems agitated but Castiel isn’t sure if that is situational or just cultural. 

“What?” Dean asks suspiciously and the angel sighs and shakes his wings. “You seem frustrated,” Castiel offers.

Dean’s tail goes stiff and his hands clench Castiel watches in silent fascination as his jaw tightens before the demon takes a breath and exhales “Yeah, well I’m having a pretty frustrating day.” 

Castiel simply doesn’t know what to say to that so he buries himself in the computer and spends the next several minutes in silence gaining the demon access to the security systems and informational networks that he will need to familiarize himself with over the next two weeks of training. 

“This is the schematic of the citadel,” Castiel explains when he feels Dean close in behind him. “From here you can access all of the security features we have as well as monitor the comings and goings of anyone in the building. The system will scan anyone you request it to and you can view their personnel files from this window.” 

“What does this do?” Dean asks as he leans forward with his hands gripping the back of the chair and points to an area of the screen with his tail. It passes close to the side of Castiels face and the angel recoils in shock before he can stop himself. 

“Does my tail bother you?” Dean asks; his voice low and forceful. 

“It’s disturbing,” Castiel comments then flinches when he hears himself say the words. This is not going to go well. 

“Disturbing,” Dean repeats slowly glaring before his hand snaps out grabbing Castiel’s elbow and shoving him forcefully toward the door to his room. “GET OUT!” The demon orders and Castiel groans as the door is slammed shut behind him. There is a moment of silence and then the sound of something smashing against the wall followed by Dean muttering “I HATE THAT GUY.” If it weren’t for the angels enhanced hearing he would have missed the comment. As it is he ears it clearly and unfortunately so does his brother. 

“Making a great first impression there little bro,” Gabriel teases and Castiel glares at him darkly. 

“Not all of us have been blessed with your gifts Gabriel,” Castiel responds smartly but he takes the offered comfort of his brother’s wing strokes against his own and follows Gabriel to his apartment just down the hall when the other angel tugs him forward. 

“Problems with your demon?” Gabriel asks as the door slips shut behind them. Castiel throws himself on his brothers couch and grinds out through clenched teeth “He is NOT my demon.” 

“But you want him to be,” Gabriel responds and when Castiel opens his mouth to argue he continues with “You need to work on your pick up lines. Disturbing went out of style years ago.” 

“Shut up,” Castiel mutters but flushes red with embarrassment. He’s not exactly sure how that could have gone worse. 

“Well you might have struck out with grumpy over there but I have a dinner date with tall gigantic and handsome,” the other angel purrs. 

“Sam Winchester is going to dinner with you?” Castiel can’t believe it. 

“Sure, why not?” Gabriel snarks. “I’m going to show him around.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel begins in a warning tone and the other angel gives him a look that makes the words die in his throat. 

“He is well educated, interesting, and curious. I’m not trying to get in his pants for a fling I know better than that. He’s attractive and I want to get to know him so I am. Not everything in life has to have an exit strategy Castiel; you never seemed to be able to learn that.” Gabriel rolls his eyes as Castiel heaves himself up off the couch to go to his own apartment. 

As he reaches the door he finds Sam Winchester standing on the other side of it. He waves a wing in greeting; forgetting that the demon probably has no idea what he’s trying to impart to him and stumbles home across the hall hoping for some rest so that he can forget about how big of an ass he made himself out to be today. 

As he’s opening his door he hears Sam ask Gabriel “What happened with our brothers? Dean is seriously pissed at Castiel.” 

As the other angel leads Sam away down the hall Castiel groans as his brother says clearly loud enough for him to hear “Just ignore them; they’re in love.”

He hopes Gabriel chokes on his food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hours later before Dean notices the data stick sitting beside his laptop. He snatches it up off the table with his tail just out of spite determined at this point that if the angel thinks he’s so damn disturbing then he’ll show the asshole how disturbing he can be.

This is All Life Really Means Part 2

It’s hours later before Dean notices the data stick sitting beside his laptop. He snatches it up off the table with his tail just out of spite determined at this point that if the angel thinks he’s so damn disturbing then he’ll show the asshole how disturbing he can be. 

Dean’s plan is to rub his tail over every single thing the angel plans to touch for the rest of his life. Preferably he’ll get to do it while Castiel watches. The comment hurt. Dean’s never been away from his own kind and as far as demons go he’s very attractive. He knows angels have different taste but he never thought one of them would come right out and basically call him ugly. It slammed home the fact that this is Dean’s life now; isolated from his people, removed from his team, stuck living next door to some feather brained ass hole. 

He just wants to go home. 

Sleep is elusive but that is nothing new; Dean rarely catches more than three hours of sleep a night and even then it’s usually fitful and he wakes feeling more tired than when he went to bed. He turns the data device over in his hand a few times before he slips into the chair in front of his computer and slides it in the port. 

The only thing on the drive is a personnel file. Dean’s expecting some documentation that he’s supposed to fill out, though what else they could possibly want he couldn’t know. He’s already filled out more crap to get over here than he thought was legal and the only thing else they could ask for was his soul. 

But it’s not forms, it is records; records on Castiel. When he realizes that he’s looking at the angel’s life in papers he pushes himself away from the computer to pace his apartment for a long time. Dean’s not sure if he wants to know anything about the next door neighbor from hell that he now has. But the investigative side of him won’t let it go. Dean slips back into the seat and brings up the first folder; settling in for a long read.   
Castiel’s life reads like a manual for creating the perfect guard. He went to all the right schools and got all the right grades; always where he was supposed to be and doing what he was told to be doing. The guy is a machine. Every behavior he has well programmed and timed out to peak efficiency. He’s perfect, perfect, perfect and it makes Dean sick. Until he was part of honor guard at the age of twenty five. 

Dean remembers hearing about the attack that happened that year. Even though demon and angel communication was limited the video of what happened that day had made it over to their side. Dean watches it again with new appreciation for the angel that had just insulted him so badly. They were on a family vacation in a motorcade when the first bomb went off; angels scattering everywhere and in the confusion Princes Anna was separated from her parents. Lost, on foot and trapped between a burning car and terrified people the girl had panicked and frozen in the middle of the street. There’s gun fire on the video; it’s hard to tell in the chaos which direction it’s coming from and then a second car explodes to the right. Dean watches twitching even as he knows this happened a long time ago as a much younger Castiel folds his wings, dives through the fire and grabs the princess close to his chest. Dean watches him turn in time to see the fire engulf the lead car in their motorcade. There’s nowhere to go, Castiel does exactly what Dean would have done in his place; he grabs the princess, folds himself over her body, and uses his own back as shield for the final explosion that likely would have killed her. 

How it didn’t kill Castiel Dean will never know. He had always just assumed the guard in the video had died from the trauma. 

Following the event there is over a years worth of medical reports. He wasn’t badly burned but the shrapnel from the flying car parts severely damaged his back and wings. There’s an order to amputate followed by a written refusal by Gabriel who is listed as Castiel’s next of kin. So the angel as broken as he was got to keep his wings; good thing too as he eventually recovered. The royal family had demanded he be placed on the royal protection squad and given responsibility for their daughter. All of the documentation indicated that the professional medical staff though it was a poor decision. Their paperwork claimed life long weakness, chronic pain, and reduced navigational abilities; but the physicals they performed over and over seem to disagree. The angel was determined and from all accounts made a full recovery. 

Dean’s anger softens into a grudging respect. At least if he has to share leadership of his team with someone the guy is competent. Speaking of his team…

Dean checks the time and strolls out of his apartment heading to the corridor linking all the teams’ rooms. He grins as he feels Sam’s tail poke him in the back when his younger brother falls in behind him right on time. When they reach the junction area Dean chuckles as his whole squad appears front and center. There’s not an angel to be seen. It’s not even five in the morning; time for a workout. He spins his tail above his head and they take off at a run; this is their home now. They need to explore it and learn it their way so they can better protect it. Dean spins out the door into the courtyard and puts on speed forgetting, for the moment, the concerns weighing so heavily on his mind.

****

Gabriel bangs harder on his brother’s door yelling, “Get up Castiel, you have to see this!”

He knows the slow response means his brother must have taken some pain medication last night. It’s not something that happens often only once or twice in a three month span of time and Gabriel hates waking him from the only really peaceful rest that he finds but what’s happening in the citadel right now is too good to be missed. 

His brother cracks the door with a look of utter distaste and Gabriel flattens his wings in a sign of apology before he demands, “Put your clothes on, the demons are putting on a show and you’re missing it.” 

He chuckles at how fast his brother turns to stumble back to grab a shirt. Gabriel catches sight of the jagged scars that cover his brother’s back and arms for the first time in a while. Castiel never leaves his room without a long sleeved shirt on to cover them up. They are fading over time but at this point the angel suspects that his sibling will always feel like he has to hide them. Gabriel says another silent prayer of thanks that he still has Castiel to worry about. What had happened to him had been too close. 

“Where are they?” Castiel mutters as he rushes past Gabriel and into the hallway. The angel grins and shrugs, “Just follow the crowd.” 

Sure enough from the air it is obvious what part of the citadel the demons are currently exploring, the crowd of angels frozen in place with their mouths hanging open gives them a pretty good clue. They make room for Castiel and Gabriel to go to the front of the pack for better viewing. It’s amazing. 

The tiny group of demons is racing across the courtyard at speeds that angels only match in the air. There’s no talking just repeated tail gestures that Gabriel doesn’t understand indicating a change in direction or a twist of rotation. Just when he thinks he has seen all of it there is a tail motion upwards and as Dean charges forward crouching down to use his hands as well as his feet to propel himself as he leaps off the pavement and starts springing up the wall; there is an excited “WHOOP!” from the back of the demonic pack and they spread out along the structure leaping onto the walls and climbing with incredible speed. 

Gabriel stands awestruck as he watches. He’s following his brother’s eyes as Castiel stands transfixed watching Dean climb and twist and bend in the morning light. Gabriel doesn’t notice Sam until the demon pops up gracefully on the ledge in front of him and leans into his personal space panting and asking, “See something you like?” before reaching out and using his finger to press on the bottom of Gabriel’s chin until the angel shuts the mouth he didn’t realize was hanging open. It’s horribly embarrassing and when the demon throws his head back and laughs out loud in response to what Gabriel is sure is a five alarm flush spreading across his cheeks the angel doesn’t hesitate to reach out and shove Sam off the ledge in retaliation. 

The crowd gasps in reaction as Sam disappears below the ledge and Gabriel lunges forward to grab the man before he potentially falls to his death only to get smacked on the back of the head by Sam’s tail. The demon’s climbed around the window and is now above him. “Too slow,” the younger Winchester chuckles before he leaps off the partition and to another outcropping of stone and races away to catch up with his group. 

Gabriel shakes out his feathers and turns to meet Castiel’s glaring eyes grinning in response to his brother’s irritation and saying, “I think I’m in love.” 

The exercise goes on for two hours before the demons end up back in the corridor that leads them to their rooms panting and covered in sweat. “Showers then food,” Dean orders and they split up laughing and smacking at each other with their tails. 

Gabriel follows Sam down the hallway to where their rooms are located listening to his brother’s conversation with Dean behind them. 

“That was educational,” Castiel says dryly.

“It’s part of our routine,” is Dean cold response. 

“We eat first,” Castiel responds and Gabriel chokes back a laugh when Dean answers with, “I’m sorry, no one told us angelic emergencies waited until after nine in the morning. I’ll have to adjust the schedule.” 

Sam snorts in front of them and reaches back with his tail to flip it in Gabriel’s face. The angel grabs it and holds it still long enough for the demon to tense before Gabriel lets is slide out of his fingers gently pinching the tip as a warning. “I think you’ve harassed me enough this morning,” he murmurs quietly. “I’m friendly but I’m not a toy.”

“Don’t grab my tail,” Sam responds

“Don’t shove it in my face,” Gabriel snarks.

“Quit staring at me,” the demon rumbles and Gabriel steps closer biting out, “Then quit being so hot.”

They laugh and Gabriel pretends not to notice the way Sam runs his fingers over the place on his tail that Gabriel just touched. He also tries not to think about how it felt to touch the demon’s tail in the first place but Gabriel’s never been good at avoiding inappropriate thoughts. 

“I’m going to shower,” Sam comments and Gabriel realizes they’ve been hovering outside the demon’s door. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Gabriel grins and Sam replies with a, “You’re hoping for an invitation?”

Gabriel beams, “One can always hope.” He flairs his wings for dramatics and doesn’t miss the way Sam’s eyes track the movement with interest and the demon licks his lips. 

“I bet you just want to eat me up don’t you?” Gabriel teases only to find the joke turned back on him when Sam leans down and smiles predatorily showing off the sharper teeth that make up a demons mouth. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Sam counters and with that Gabriel is left alone and hopelessly turned on in the hallway with only an irritated Castiel for company. 

He’s not sure what went on between Dean and his brother while he was talking to Sam but Castiel is pressing his forehead into the cool bricks on the wall and muttering, “I hate that man,” quietly to himself. 

Gabriel reaches out a wing to nudge his younger sibling and Castiel groans and turns to face him with a look of self loathing. “I’m going to be kissing his ass for weeks to makeup for that stupid comment last night.” 

Gabriel grins and uses his wing to point to the other angel’s apartment, “Get cleaned up, you missed dinner again and you’re going to eat breakfast with us I don’t care what you say.” 

Castiel limps back into his room a sure sign of how tired he still is that he only lets slip when he and Gabriel are alone. Gabriel sighs and hovers in the corridor as he ponders if he has time to jack off before it’s time to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How do you eat this crap?” Sam mutters and shakes his head in disbelief when Gabriel gives him a look like he’s crazy. 
> 
> “You don’t like it?” the angel questions like he can’t believe what Sam just said.

This is All Life Really Means Part 3

“How do you eat this crap?” Sam mutters and shakes his head in disbelief when Gabriel gives him a look like he’s crazy. 

“You don’t like it?” the angel questions like he can’t believe what Sam just said. 

The demon shakes his head slowly and whispers low so only Gabriel can hear, “I thought dinner last night was a fluke but this is awful. If this is how you guys eat all the time you won’t have to worry about having a complex full of rowdy demons for long; we’re all going to starve to death.”

Sam watches Gabriel lean back and look around at the other tables. Sure enough every demon in the room is just slowly pushing breakfast around with a disturbed look on their face. 

“I didn’t realize your tastes were so different than ours,” Gabriel mutters quietly back. “Let me talk to the staff and I’ll see what I can do.” 

Sam grabs the angel’s arm before he gets up from the table to go make a scene in the kitchen. Dean’s going to kick Sam’s ass for even mentioning the food issue; anything that makes them stand out more than they already do is a bad thing here. They have rations hidden in their rooms and even if they didn’t the group can go a few days without eating before they have problems. When the royal family arrives the whole food issue will be taken care of anyway without the staff saying the protection squad created a royal incident by refusing to eat. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

“Just sit down and eat,” Sam says trying to impart in his tone that Gabriel needs to forget they had this discussion. The angel wrinkles his brow and fluffs out his wings but picks his fork back up and starts to eat again. Sam’s left with the ominous, “You’ll explain this later,” Gabriel mutters and he’s alright with that. 

Sam likes the smaller angel; he’s cute, mouthy, and smart. Gabriel has a wild streak leading to ridiculous jokes and highly flirtatious behaviors that Sam just doesn’t see from the other overly formal angels in his squad. He’s entertaining and fun to be around; it also doesn’t hurt that unlike every other information gathering angel Sam has interacted with Gabriel’s questions lean more toward what’s your favorite sexual position and away from height, weight, identification number. 

Sam likes to keep his romantic interests far away from his job but his options are limited here and the flirting makes the ache of being removed from his home less painful. Gabriel is warm and Sam appreciates that very much. He’s certainly having more fun interacting with him than Dean’s been having with Gabriel’s overly formal emotionally stunted brother; which reminds Sam he wanted to ask Gabriel about that later. 

On the way from breakfast to instruction rooms set aside for them Sam slaps his tail against one of Gabriel’s wings trying to get his attention. The angel extends his wing and smacks Sam back and the demon is pretty sure they got their signals mixed up but he’s having too much fun slapping and poking back and forth with his new friend to care until Dean and Castiel both clear their throats in annoyance and then glare at each other even worse then they were doing before. 

“Busted,” Gabriel chuckles with glee and Sam struggles to not laugh failing miserably and letting out a loud “SNORT” from the back of the room. Gabriel loses it then and collapses with laughter.

Dean gives Sam his most irritated look and threatens, “Do I need to separate you two?” 

Sam shakes his head in the negative and gets himself under control. He’s relieved when he hears Gabriel struggling to do the same. 

The discussion and explanation of security details is informative but not really Sam’s area of interest. He does his best to focus on the group and not the gnawing irritation of hunger in his belly but it’s difficult. He’s going to have to run back to his room on break and devour a protein bar or the afternoon might get ugly. He watches Dean and can tell his brother is contemplating the same thing. It’s the Winchester weakness; one of their few. They have to eat as regularly as possible or they get bitchy and distracted. Dean’s tail is clenching and unclenching on the leg of the table discretely but it’s enough of a tell for his brother to know what he’s thinking. 

“It makes no sense to partner Gabriel and Sam together for their shifts,” Uriel argues and Sam perks up at the mention of his name. 

“Why not?” Dean questions dryly but Sam can see the twitch in his brother’s lips that lets him know what’s coming. The angels have yet to figure out the team positions. 

“Gabriel’s one of our strongest fighters; pairing him up with someone of equal prowess leaves another part of the unit exposed. Partner him with one of the females it will balance out the squad.” Uriel doesn’t know it yet but his foot is so far down his throat Sam is certain if he stood you could see it coming out his tightly wound ass. 

“I’m a medic,” Sam offers helpfully and he sees the confusion in the angels’ faces. Only Castiel manages to hide his shock but it’s a close thing. 

“Why are you the medic? One of the others should take the position so that you can use your skills in other areas,” Uriel presses on. 

Jo speaks up with, “He’s the medic because he’s the best at it.”

“And what are you the best at?” Lucifer questions. 

Jo smiles wider than necessary; showing off her teeth as she responds, “Killing people.”

At their look of disbelief Dean adds, “Oh it’s true; if you don’t believe her we could just show you.”

Sam senses the shift of tension in the room. It’s a challenge flat out; one that they have all been looking forward to. Both teams are itching for a combat challenge to see who would come out on top. It’s the angels’ home turf and beating them here would silence the less than whispered complaints of not needing the demons. Sam knows they can take them; it would be an interesting fight though and it might help work out some of the tensions between their two teams. 

Sam watches as everyone turns to look at Castiel. The angel’s jaw clenches and he glares at Dean with a look of utter distaste. Sam’s not sure these two can work out whatever is going on between them. The angel stares at Dean all the time and his brother is dragging his tail over everything the angel touches for no reason which just makes no sense to Sam since he has never acted like that before. After a long moment Castiel shrugs and says, “Why don’t you show us what you can do?”

They follow their leaders out of the room and down the corridor that leads to the outside. Sam’s excited; all thoughts of hunger forgotten in the possibility of being able to prove they belong here; that they are just as capable as the more aristocratic angels. 

Gabriel bumps him with his wing from behind and when Sam turns the angel offers him a wide smile and whispers, “Oh, this is going to be interesting.” Sam grins in return. He likes Gabriel a lot but the first thing he’s going to do is shut him up. 

****

Dean can’t help but be pleased that Castiel was dumb enough to take him up on his offer. His team is going to kick the angel squad’s asses all over the citadel now that they have the opportunity to do so. 

They file out into the late morning sun; he and Castiel decide starting areas and make certain they are cleared out of pedestrians and civilians. They don’t need anyone stumbling into the middle of this and getting hurt. 

“Fight goes on until there is a last man standing,” Castiel states loudly enough for everyone to hear. “No weapons, nothing that will do permanent damage to each other or the property, no leaving the courtyard are we clear?”

There is a chorus of “yes.” 

“Go to your corners and wait for the signal, this is full contact,” Dean adds. 

As they file to opposite sides of the area Castiel turns back to Dean and comments, “Don’t hold back on us.” There is a glint in the angel’s eye that makes rage crawl dark and heavy up Dean’s tail and into his spine. He hates being underestimated. 

“Don’t actually kill any of them ok?” Dean comments to his team and chuckles at their innocent looks in response. 

Right before the horn sounds he mutters, “Castiel’s mine.” He ignores Sam response of “No shit, really?” His brother can be an ass sometimes but even Dean can own that it’s pretty obvious he and the angel have some things to work out. 

The horn sounds and their ripping across the courtyard with lightening speed. Sam’s the first one to climb the wall leaping up it diagonally with grace and efficiency. Dean catches the moment Sam leaps off the wall and onto Gabriel’s back out of the corner of his eye. Dean’s got to give the angel credit he tosses Sam off and into a wall quicker than he should have been able to. His brother pops right back up and Dean grins; they’ve done this long enough that he knows he doesn’t have to worry about Sam in fight. 

Jo takes out Uriel with no problem and little effort. He joins Ash and Andy on the sidelines to cheer on their respective teams; the demons having been picked to sit out due to the uneven numbers. 

Dean almost catches Castiel twice but the angel manages to dodge his attempts, once even shoving him off balance on the roof and making Dean scramble to hold on or risk falling. He loses him then in melee. Michael breaks his hand trying to grab Pam only to find out horns are painful. Lucifer eventually pins a highly angry Jo while Sam and Dean regroup for an attack on Castiel and Gabriel. Lucifer and Pam go head to head and the angel narrowly coming out on top only to turn with lightening speed and aid Gabriel in his thrashing attack on Sam. Dean’s across the courtyard after a tussle with Castiel who has once again taken to the air. He races along the walls and rooftops across to where Sam is struggling with two attackers. 

Dean can sense Castiel approaching behind him and grins. The angel is good but he’s not used to fighting with demons. He bets on Castiel making a rookie error and his bet’s right. The angel swoops in close and yanks Dean off the roof by his tail. Were the fight real, it would have been a life ending error. The angel tries to fling Dean away and doesn’t realize his mistake until Dean’s wrapped his tail so firmly around the angel’s arms that he can’t get him off. Castiel jerks and gasps, realizing he’s trapped at the same time Dean uses his leverage to flip himself onto the angel’s back. “Wrong move,” Dean growls into his ear before overcome with the blood rushing in his veins from the exercise and his ongoing irritation with the man he now finally has some control over, he yanks Castiel’s head to the side jerking away the collar of the angel’s shirt and bites down into where his shoulder meets his neck. Dean’s careful to keep himself under some control. Demons can inject venom with their bites that will incapacitate and often kill an attacker. It’s a move only used under extreme duress. But in this kind of hand to hand combat it’s something to be expected and guarded against.

The effect is instantaneous Castiel folds his wings and they plummet back toward the ground. Dean has to dig his fingers into the nearby wall to slow their drop to something manageable. They hit the ground with a thump, Castiel prone and gasping and Dean crouched over him like he was prey. He looks to the left and sees an unconscious Lucifer and helplessly pinned Gabriel. Sam staring at him with wide eyes and trembling hands but before Dean can comment he is slammed to the ground by the rest of the angelic squad trapped and held while they scream for a medic and Castiel finally flings up an arm groaning loudly, “STOP! There’s no venom I’m fine.” 

The angel slowly sits up wincing and waving the rest of the group off of Dean. The demon watches as the neck of the angel’s cream shirt stains red from the bite wound and flushes with shame. Dean has more control than that; his actions are inexcusable. 

“You could have killed him!” Gabriel shouts as he shakes Sam off and examines the wound on Castiel’s neck. 

“It’s fine,” Castiel murmurs only get have Gabriel’s wrath turn on him too. “One bite from him and you would have been dead if he had used his venom on you. What the hell do you mean it’s fine? The guy’s a menace.”

“He wasn’t trying to kill me Gabriel,” Castiel snorts. “He was making a point.”

“Great,” Gabriel yells back. “Did you get it?”

Castiel turns to Dean giving him a strange assessing look before he answers, “Yes, I think I did.”

Dean’s glad the angel understands what the hell is going on between them because Dean sure as fuck doesn’t have a clue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The next time you want to bite someone that annoys you could you try to control your dumb ass a little better,” Sam snarls as they all limp down the hallway to the infirmary. “What the fuck is wrong with you Dean?”

This is All Life Really Means Part 4

“The next time you want to bite someone that annoys you could you try to control your dumb ass a little better,” Sam snarls as they all limp down the hallway to the infirmary. “What the fuck is wrong with you Dean?”

It does nothing to help Sam’s irritation when his brother blinks blankly and shrugs in response. Something is seriously off with Dean, and Sam can’t figure out what. It’s not like his brother to act irrationally and even though the bite was acceptable as part of the exercise it was still a bad idea. Castiel has a high position around here and lots of influence. If the angel were to decide to make things hard for Dean it would be bad for all of them. 

That doesn’t even begin to touch on the topic of Gabriel who all but spit on Sam when he offered to help Castiel out in the courtyard and then refused to even let the demons walk with them to the infirmary. Sam likes the angel; there’s an undercurrent of potential there and he wants to explore it with him. It’s actually a little shocking just how much he wants to explore it now that he might not have the chance. Sam needs to make amends and hopes his idiot sibling can do the same. “I don’t care what you have to do to make this situation better Dean,” he rumbles in a low voice. “But do it. There is too much at stake here for us to be put in the role of the bad guy.”

“You just want me to make nice so you can have your friend back,” Dean growls and it takes everything in Sam not to punch him in the face right here. Instead he uses his tail to grab onto Dean’s and yanks HARD. Dean flinches and whirls to meet Sam’s eyes only to have his brother tower over him. “I mean it Dean, I like Gabriel. He’s making a miserable transition for me bearable and at this point that is more than you’re doing for me. FIX THIS.”

Sam stalks ahead leaving Dean grinding his teeth in the hallway; his parting shot over his shoulder to his brother being, “And go wash the blood off your face.”

The infirmary is decked out. Sam had only caught of glimpse of it during the tour with Gabriel last night. The demons hesitate in the doorway and turn to Sam for confirmation before they enter. He looks them over and takes a breath before deciding, “Fuck it, standard operating procedure; I don’t know what to do either so treat them like they’re one of us.” 

He watches as Jo goes to Lucifer, Pam to Michael, leaving Ash, Max and Andy to irritate Uriel though the angel seems to enjoy the banter. He stops for a moment and watches Gabriel ease out from behind the curtain Sam can only assume houses his brother. Though why Castiel isn’t out here with the rest of them he doesn’t know. Gabriel slowly makes his way to his own bed easing down on it and holding his wing stiffly. Sam hesitates at the dark look the angel shoots him but continues his approach. 

“What do you want Sam?” Gabriel snarls.

“I came to check your wounds,” Sam offers only to have the angel snort and respond with “We have staff for that.”

“That’s not the point Gabriel,” Sam whispers and his hands flutter between them; not knowing where to touch or what to do. 

“Then enlighten me,” Gabriel snaps and Sam smacks his tail down loudly on the floor in frustration. 

“It’s part of our culture,” Sam begins his tone irritated and sharp. “We’re part of the same team and you’re injured so we take care of our own. Especially if we cause the damage; it’s a way to show respect for the other combatant and keep the bonds between members strong.”

“We don’t have bonds to start off with, and your brother tried to rip my brother’s throat out,” Gabriel states.

“God Damn it Gabriel,” Sam loses his temper. “I’m not my brother’s keeper anymore than you are yours and we’re on the same team and I’m trying to honor you and make amends; if you would quit being such and asshole and let me I would really fucking appreciate it.”

Gabriel looks startled and no one else in the room is moving; Sam flushes red and starts to withdraw until the angel lifts his right wing slowly and comments, “My wing hurts.” It’s a small opening but one Sam is happy to take him up on. 

Of course it leads to one minor problem. “Gabriel, I have no idea what constitutes normal for a wing. I’ve never even touched one before.” 

The angel grins naughtily before shrugging and saying, “Well, there’s a first time for everything right?” 

Sam grins back and listens intently as the angel describes wing function and where exactly the pain is. Sam’s hesitant at first to touch him but Gabriel encourages him to feel along the wing structure and learn the make up of the wing before moving on to anything else. It’s startling actually how strong the wings are underneath that layer of feathers. 

“They’re soft,” Sam blurts and then groans in embarrassment. Gabriel chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re like a kid in a candy store.”

Sam draws back and realizes that he’s probably spent way too much time just running his fingers through Gabriel’s feathers. “I’m sorry, this has got to be weird for you.” 

The angel turns his head and catches Sam’s eye before shrugging. “It’s a little public but if you wanted to play with them more later in private I wouldn’t say no; it feels good. We all have wings so nobody ever really pays much attention to them.”

Sam’s sure he’s blushing but he works his way down to the area that Gabriel says hurts and finds no broken feathers or a wound. The wing moves freely even though there is some discomfort and Sam’s suggestion is a strained muscle which Gabriel seems to agree with. The nurse backs up the diagnosis teaching Sam how to apply a hot compress. He takes a moment to look around the room and chuckles as he sees Michael delicately pressing an ice pack to Pam’s horn from where he hit her in the head; his hand bandaged already and both of them laughing. Pam shoots Sam a thumbs-up and Jo gives a nod as she helps one of the nurses bandage Lucifer’s ribs. Dean’s no where to be seen and before Sam has time to get irritated about that Gabriel asks, “So your tails, you have full control over them?”

Sam shrugs, “Yeah, it’s not something we’re really aware of all the time. They work like an arm I guess. They come in handy for a lot of things.”

“I bet,” Gabriel comments but he sounds distracted so Sam looks up from where he’s shifting the heating pad and says, “Why do you ask?”

Gabriel smiles and points commenting, “I was wondering if you were doing that on purpose.”

Sam has a moment of horror as he realizes his tail has wrapped itself around Gabriel’s leg and tucked itself up under the angel’s pants twirling up towards his knee. “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry,” Sam blurts as he yanks his tail away. 

“They do their own thing then?” Gabriel teases and Sam mutters, “I guess it’s like our subconscious rules them more than anything else.”

“So subconsciously you want in my pants?” Gabriel asks with wiggling eyebrows and a dirty smile. 

Sam can’t help but smile back and flirt, “Something like that.”

Gabriel hums, “After this heating pad comes off you should come have lunch with me. It will be awesome; I’m sure you’ll hate all of it.”

They laugh and Sam doesn’t stop his tail from slipping back around the angel’s leg. 

****

Castiel starts when Dean tugs back the curtain and slinks up to his bed. The nurse wiping off the bite wound takes one look at the demon and scurries away. It’s tense between them and Castiel feels exposed with his shirt off and his scars showing. He’s not certain of the right course of action though as he doesn’t want to show Dean any weakness especially after his less than stellar performance during the exercise. 

“Do you need something?” He finally settles on and is surprised by the demon’s hesitant response. Dean shifts uncomfortably and won’t meet his eyes. Castiel moves on the gurney and the creaking noise it makes seems to snap Dean out of his uncertainty. “I shouldn’t have bitten you and I came to apologize.” 

It’s surprising to say the least. Castiel had not expected there to be a conversation about the incident. He blinks and Dean continues with, “I was inappropriate and I understand if you want to lodge a complaint I just ask that if you do, you make it a personal one not against the whole team. We don’t need any more bad press than we already have.”

There is a sad truth to the statement the demons have not been openly welcomed by many of the angels. Their presence in the citadel seeming like a smack in the face of their own trained staff. Castiel has a moment of shame realizing he should probably include himself as one of those less than friendly people. 

“I’m not going to file a complaint,” he answers. “What you did was well within the expectations of the exercise.” 

Dean looks shell shocked before his face goes blank. Castiel watches in fascination as the demon’s tail lifts up to curl around the railing near him on the gurney. Dean steps closer, into his personal space, and leans in to inspect the wound. Castiel fight his urges to either lean forward to be closer to the demon or reach up and shove him away. Dean senses him tense and leans back with a frown on his face. “It’s part of our culture to show respect for our peers by helping them when they’re wounded. I’m not trying to force you into allowing me but it would do my team a lot of good to see that I tried.” 

Castiel raises a wing and comments, “No one can see us Dean; we’re enclosed.” 

The demon grins, “It’s too quiet out there so either they all left the room at the same time thirty seconds ago or they’re all listening in.”

Castiel snorts in response knowing Dean’s right before he nods and says, “Continue then, the good of the team and all that.”

He tries not to think about the heat coming from the other man’s body or the way Dean smells like leather and earth and sunlight when he presses in to clean the wound on Castiel’s neck. It also really doesn’t help that Dean bit him. Castiel has seen the bite; it’s going to leave a scar. He’ll carry the mark of this demon for the rest of his life. The thought makes something shift inside the angel and he fights the urge to reach up and touch the wound. 

“It’s low enough that your shirt will cover it,” Dean comments.

Castiel nods. Another scar to add to the many he already carries so lost in his thoughts that he jerks when Dean reaches down to check his hands and arms. “What are you looking for?”

“Do your arms hurt?” Dean questions and at Castiel’s negative response he looks pleased. 

“Our tails are really strong and I gripped you pretty hard I was afraid I bruised you,” Dean mutters and it’s then Castiel notices the way his tail is wrapping and rewrapping around the railing as though the demon is nervous. 

“I’m fine, thank you,” Castiel answers and Dean nods easing away. “You read my file?”

“Yeah, you left it in my room right?” Dean shrugs as Castiel nods his assent. 

“I stopped by your apartment and got you a shirt to wear home.” Dean offers and the angel’s eyes widen before he asks, “How did you get in my apartment?” 

Dean grins, “I’m resourceful. I figured I bit you so how much worse could breaking into your apartment be.”

Castiel chuckles because the other man has a point. He reaches out and tentatively places his hand on top of Dean’s clenching tail. The demon freezes before muttering “Disturbing; remember?” 

Castiel sighs, “You read my records; if I tried to blame my horrendous lack of social skills on previous head trauma do you think you might forgive me?” 

Dean laughs and Castiel feels his tail brush along the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist before Dean replies, “Maybe, but you’ll only get to use that excuse once.” 

“I’ll take what I can get,” Cas offers and adds, “For the record, I apologize as well. What I said to you was terribly offensive.” 

Dean shrugs, “Does it really bother you that much?”

Castiel considers the warmth of the appendage he is currently touching. “It’s a little out of my comfort zone. But give me some time. I have personal space issues.”

Dean snorts, “You ain’t the only one.”

Castiel relaxes slightly. They aren’t friends; not yet anyway. But hopefully it’s good progress from their rocky start. He’s got no idea where to go from here but maybe that’s not such a bad thing. Like Gabriel says you can’t plan everything and he certainly didn’t plan for Dean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are they arguing again?” Sam groans over dinner. 
> 
> Gabriel tips his wing down so he can look over his shoulder at his brother and Dean. He sighs; everyone had hoped the little bonding moment behind the curtain would have actually mended some fences but it seems to have just given the two men the go ahead to spend all day together arguing publically instead of shooting dirty looks at each other in silence. 
> 
> Gabriel misses the silence.

This is All Life Really Means Part 5

“Are they arguing again?” Sam groans over dinner. 

Gabriel tips his wing down so he can look over his shoulder at his brother and Dean. He sighs; everyone had hoped the little bonding moment behind the curtain would have actually mended some fences but it seems to have just given the two men the go ahead to spend all day together arguing publically instead of shooting dirty looks at each other in silence. 

Gabriel misses the silence. 

“Yep,” the angel answers as he turns back to his food. As much as he’s trying not to let it bother him eating in front of someone who is clearly starving but not enjoying their meal is a little disconcerting. Sam’s been pushing his food around on the plate for ten minutes and even though he tried everything twice he still didn’t find anything he could really tolerate. “It’s not poisonous to you or anything is it?” 

The demon shrugs and grins, “No, it just doesn’t taste good to the point where I get sick thinking about having to eat it.” 

“Sam, I’m begging you,” Gabriel whispers. “Let me say something; there has got to be SOMETHING here you all would like.”

It’s frustrating to watch the demon shake his head. “Don’t worry about Gabriel. Chuck will be here in a week and a half and that will solve the problem.”

The angel wants to argue that a week and a half is a long time to wait but he’s distracted by something. “You call the prince Chuck?”

Sam looks at him like he’s lost his mind. “Yeah, we spend all day with the guy; he’s like a little nerdy friend of ours. What do you call the Princess?”

“Your Highness, your majesty, occasionally miss. If we called her Anna I don’t know what would happen. In fact I’m not sure everyone on the security team even knows she has a name.” The differences in their cultures are really amazing, that kind of level of informality would never be tolerated here. 

They get distracted for the moment by the sound of raised voices coming from Castiel’s shared table with Dean; the disagreement over security restrictions apparently reaching a fever pitch between the two bullheaded men. Gabriel rolls his eyes and Sam snorts. “Well, at least they’re sitting together instead of sitting with us bitching about each other,” Sam offers and Gabriel has to nod in agreement. “You’re right; I’ll take dinner with you over dinner with my brother any day of the week.”

Gabriel smiles to himself when he feels Sam’s tail wrap around his ankle and squeeze gently. He extends his leg a little further under the table in an experiment and is pleased when more of Sam’s tail winds around him until the point is pressed under his pants and on the back of his calf. “You’re very affectionate; you know that?” he comments and chuckles when Sam’s eyes widen and a blush covers his cheeks. 

It’s equally nice that he leaves his tail right where it is. “I’m sorry,” Sam mutters. “I really like you.” 

The blunt honesty of it is shocking; angels would never just put themselves out there like that and risk a direct rejection of their interest. It would be embarrassing. But still, Gabriel likes a challenge and he likes Sam. If the demon is willing to show his hand then Gabriel owes him the same. 

“I like you too.” Sam’s tail rubs the back of his leg in a gentle caress full of promise and Gabriel’s wings twitch making Sam smile. 

Behind them the disagreement is abruptly cut off. “Are they kissing?” Gabriel asks as Sam leans around him to look at what’s going on. 

“Not a chance,” Sam answers and Gabriel turns to see the two men leaning back in their chairs with their arms crossed glaring at each other again. When they both go to start talking it’s at the same time, making them both throw their hands up in exasperation. Dean slaps his tail on the ground loudly and Castiel flaps his wings. They finish their meal in silence and Gabriel wonders if Castiel noticed that Dean hardly ate. 

It’s not like his brother to be so distracted or reactive. Maybe all of Gabriel’s teasing hasn’t been too far off the mark. Something about the demon gets up under Castiel’s skin. “It’s got to be love,” he says to Sam as they walk down the hall to their rooms. 

“Dean and Castiel?” Sam asks sounding shocked.

Gabriel shoves him with a wing only to laugh as Sam wraps his tail up and into his feathers tugging on them and holding on. “I’m serious,” the angel presses. “I’ve never seen my brother act like this. He’s always really formal and reserved but not with Dean. There’s so much friction there it has to mean something.” 

He watches Sam digest the information. “Yeah, maybe you’re onto something. Dean doesn’t usually bite people; Castiel bothers him. They got off to a really rocky start I think.”

Gabriel laughs, “Castiel told your brother that his tail was disturbing.”

“What?” Sam gasps and then busts out laughing when Gabriel nods. “No wonder Dean is so pissed off.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel chuckles. “That’s my brother for you; Mr. Casanova.”

“It doesn’t bother you does it?” Sam asks after a few quiet moments. 

“What? Your tail?” Gabriel responds hovering at the doorway to his apartment. “How about you come inside and I show you how little it bothers me?” 

Sam gives him a look that says clearly Gabriel is sleeping alone tonight. He chuckles and Sam smiles back. “Nice try,” the demon comments.

Gabriel shrugs, “I’ve been smoother.”

“Let’s hope,” Sam gives him one last tug on his feathers and Gabriel feels the loss of contact with his new friend acutely. 

“I was going to go flying later; want to come with?” he offers and Sam blinks at him before responding, “Um. No wings remember?” 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “I know that jerk; I would have to carry you. It’s worth it though; the citadel is really nice at night.”

“Okay,” Sam nods and Gabriel can’t help the grin spreading across his face. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Sam answers slipping away to his own apartment. “I warn you though I hold on tight.”

“Good,” Gabriel answers and can’t help but follow the movement of Sam’s tail swishing as he walks away. 

He sighs to himself; so many interesting things to ponder about that appendage. The mind boggles. 

****

“You are utterly belligerent,” Castiel huffs as he follows Dean down the hallway.

“Dude, if I annoy you so much why are you following me?” Dean responds.

The demon has a point but Castiel is doing his level best to ignore it. “I’m not following you; our rooms are on the same wing.” 

The look Dean shoots him from over his shoulder says he doesn’t believe what the angel is saying. Castiel grits his teeth in irritation and not for the first time. The man is simply infuriating. “Are you usually so offensive or is it just me that makes you act this way?” The angel grinds out.

“Oh it’s totally you,” Dean sing-songs and Castiel experiences what it must feel like to have your blood boil for the first time in his life. He stops walking, closes his eyes, and inhales a deep breath trying to gain better control over his usually unfaultable temper.

It doesn’t help so Castiel does an abrupt about face and stalks down the hallway in the opposite direction from the insane demon who is clearly been sent here to make him crack. The angel hopes some space will give him piece of mind; he doesn’t get the chance to find out. 

“Where are we going?” Dean asks as though he was invited to come along and Castiel chokes back a pained groan when he realizes the other man has been following him. 

“We are going nowhere,” Castiel huffs. “I’m going to train, leave me alone.”

“Training is good,” Dean sounds as though he’s pondering the idea; it makes the insides of Castiel wings itch. He has to get away from this demon, he’s too distracting. 

“I don’t recall inviting you to join me.” Castiel prays the indirect refusal will be enough to make it clear to Dean that he’s not wanted. Sadly the Heavenly Father is clearly ignoring his prayers today. 

“I don’t need an invitation,” Dean falls in step beside him as though they have been sharing small talk and flirting for the last two days instead of glaring, offending, biting and yelling at each other. It snaps the last of Castiel’s frazzled nerves. 

He jerks in a sudden move that knocks the demon off balance; slamming the other man into the stone wall of the corridor and bearing down on him with all of his strength and weight. Castiel presses his wings hard against the wall on either side of Dean’s head and growls, “LEAVE ME ALONE.” 

He feels Dean strain against him and there is a great amount of satisfaction when the demon makes no headway against Castiel’s strength. The moment is tense and drawn out as they stare at each other and in a distant part of his mind the angel wonders that he has likely touched this demon more in the past two days than he has touched anyone in months. He refuses to admit that he’s enjoyed it; even to just himself. 

“Okay,” Dean says slowly after a second attempt at breaking free gains him no ground. “I can go back to my room and sulk and you can go to the training center and beat the ever loving hell out of yourself for half the night because you’re pissed off at me, or….” Castiel flinches as the demon reaches up and trails gentle fingers over the spot on his neck where Dean bit him. “Or, I could go with you and show you how to avoid getting your throat ripped out the next time you tangle with one of my kind.” 

The offer is tempting; Castiel is still in shock at how easily Dean took him out during their brief rumble. But it’s not the offer that sways him; it’s the thrashing of Dean’s tail behind his back attempting to do something to his left wing. The angel grins before saying, “Whatever you’re trying to do back there I should warn you; I have no feeling in my wings from the attack. You could yank the feathers right out and I wouldn’t say uncle.” 

Dean’s eyes widen and for a moment Castiel thinks he sees regret flash through them before he considers the fact that he must be crazy. “You can’t feel anything?” the demon whispers as his tail drops back to the floor beside them. 

“Not on the outside, not any more.” It’s actually a useful affliction if you have to have one. He’s able to fly with heavy injuries because of not being able to actually feel the trauma. 

“What about the inside?” Dean turns his head to peer at the underside of the wing pressed close to his face and Castiel feels a quiver along the demon’s body like the other man thinks about touching him there before he decides that it’s a bad idea. 

“They’re…..sensitive,” Castiel answers before he processes what exactly he wants to say and feels as surprised as Dean looks that he let that bit of information slip. He pulls away abruptly and Dean stays leaning against the wall for long moment just looking at him. 

“The training room is this way,” he mutters darkly trying to ignore the swirl of confusion that always seems to follow his interactions with the demon.

Dean falls in step behind him with a simply uttered, “Cool.” 

Castiel can’t help but add, “And keep your tail to yourself.”

He doesn’t dare turn his head and look; but he’s certain the demon is smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out that getting the angel to the training room is the easy part; though Dean isn’t certain he would classify any part of their current understanding as easy. Getting Castiel to relax enough for this to be any kind of fun is a whole different animal. 
> 
> “Dude,” Dean huffs trying hold his temper in check. “You’re acting like I’m going to attack you.”
> 
> Castiel tips his head to the side with a look of confusion on his face and answers, “You are going to attack me; that was the whole point of you following me down here.”
> 
> So the guy has a point but still. “Not right this second,” Dean blurts waving his hands in the air.

This is All Life Really Means Part 6

It turns out that getting the angel to the training room is the easy part; though Dean isn’t certain he would classify any part of their current understanding as easy. Getting Castiel to relax enough for this to be any kind of fun is a whole different animal. 

“Dude,” Dean huffs trying hold his temper in check. “You’re acting like I’m going to attack you.”

Castiel tips his head to the side with a look of confusion on his face and answers, “You are going to attack me; that was the whole point of you following me down here.”

So the guy has a point but still. “Not right this second,” Dean blurts waving his hands in the air. 

“So you want me to just relax and sit back and ignore the fact that at any moment you plan on pouncing on me? No thank you,” the angel snorts. 

It pushes Dean right off whatever little bit of ledge he was holding onto. “You have to be the most annoying person that I have ever met. Everything with you is a battle; you’re never satisfied, you’re rude and pushy and I think you might be trying to drive me insane. What did I ever do to you?”

There’s a pause and Dean groans because he knows what’s coming before the dickhead of an angel even opens his mouth. “You bit me.”

The demon sighs and rolls his eyes. Some things you just don’t get to live down. 

“You’re stand offish and sarcastic; you harass me at every turn; you have spent the whole day today dragging your pointy little tail over everything I’m was about to touch and do you even think I didn’t notice. You’re childish and eternally unhappy.” the angel responds.

“My tail is NOT little,” is all Dean can think of to say. 

Castiel cocks his wings at a weird angle and Dean thinks he has to ask the guy about that if they ever get done having this fight. 

“What would it take to please you Dean?” the angel asks and his tone is clear that he thinks Dean is acting like a child. 

“Please me?” Dean blurts. “You want to know what would please me? How about a halfway decent meal, some nice conversation about something other than security options and staff concerns, and a good fuck; that would please me.”

The angel looks stunned and Dean’s fairly certain he’s managed to offend the other man yet again. “You haven’t been eating,” Castiel says and it’s not exactly a question; more of a statement. 

Dean curls his tail up tight and answers, “Dude, the food here sucks. We’ve been living off of rations.” 

“I didn’t notice,” Castiel murmurs and Dean is pretty certain the angel is talking to himself. When Castiel raises his eyes back to Dean’s he looks determined but there’s something underneath the angel’s façade that Dean wants to grab at and poke with a stick and get a reaction from. 

Dean shifts his position slightly and notices the angel does the same. He’s uncomfortable around Castiel and maybe the feeling is mutual. Dean wants to be near the other man even when they’re fighting; there’s a push and pull to their interactions that Dean hasn’t had with anyone in years. It’s distracting and fun to push the other man’s buttons; watching him lose his cool and get flustered. Castiel gives as good as he gets too which is something Dean’s been missing in a partner. It’s the word partner that Dean stumbles on and he’s horrified that he missed it in the first place. 

He’s attracted to the angel; that’s why the guy is so far up under his skin. 

Dean shakes his head; he is so screwed.

“Alright,” Castiel comments spreading his wings, “Show me what I did wrong.” 

It takes Dean a second to remember that he had a reason for following the angel here. “You went for the tail. It’s a bad idea. Our tails are just as strong as our arms and legs and more dangerous because they can coil up. If you let any part of our tails wrap around you then we own you until we decide to let you go. I got your arms bound and then slung myself up on your back and by then it was too late. It you have to go for the tail you need to grab just the tip of it then it limits what we can do with it because we can’t grip anything.”

Castiel nods. “So grab the tip or not at all; where should I have grabbed you?”

Dean considers the options, “I think instead of trying to lift me off the roof you should have just pushed me so that I fell.”

“That wouldn’t have stopped you totally,” Castiel comments and he’s right a fall from a rooftop would have injured him but not put him down for the count. 

“True but I would have been disoriented and you could have gotten the upper hand,” he responds.

“Anything else I need to know?” Castiel questions and Dean adds, “Watch out for the horns; they aren’t very long but the plate of bone in our foreheads is really thick. A head butt from us will certainly break your nose and potentially knock you out cold if we get a clear shot.” 

“Show me,” the angel replies and Dean grins as they face off again and again in the training room. Dean manages to pin Castiel twice before the angel figures out how to block him; Castiel throws Dean three times and lands a few blows that if they had been real would have surely incapacitated the demon. It’s out of respect that Dean tries not to use his tail too much even though it would have given him a huge upper hand. The idea of the angel being uncomfortable with the appendage makes him hesitate; it’s one thing to drag his tail over Castiel’s seat and another entirely to rub it all over his body when he knows it creeps the guy out. 

The loud rumble from his stomach breaks up the game. Castiel freezes halfway through a roll around and Dean finds himself pressed on top of the other man panting. “You’re hungry,” Castiel mutters and Dean shrugs it off with, “I’ll eat when I get back to the room.” But the angel shakes his head and shoves Dean off extending a hand to help him to his feet. 

“Come with me,” Castiel says and Dean follows him back up the hallway through the dining area and into the kitchen. Castiel walks in and orders “Get out” to the kitchen staff who flee without a second look. 

“What was that all about?” Dean questions and Castiel shrugs his wings. “I assume the reason you have been so quiet about the food situation is to avoid an incident. With them gone it’s just you and me here. No one has to know and there has to be something in this kitchen you can stomach. We just have to find it.”

“You know Cas,” Dean comments, “you’re not exactly Mr. Happy either.” 

“What’s your point?” Castiel glares. 

“I was just wondering what would please you.” Dean says unable to help himself from trying to dig under the angel’s feathers just a little bit deeper. 

Castiel’s silent for a moment before shaking his head and snorting, “Let’s just say a good fuck probably wouldn’t hurt me either.” 

It’s the sadness in the angel’s tone that keeps Dean’s overactive libido in check. He wanders toward the pantry and hopes for a miracle. Dean’s pretty sure at this point he’s going to need one. 

****

Flying with Gabriel is an awesome idea. The height difference however, makes implementing the idea somewhat awkward. 

“Sam,” Gabriel comments, “explain to me again why you thought it was a good idea to get in the big and tall line when they were handing out bodies.” 

“Shut up Gabriel,” Sam snorts after three failed attempts. “Look, great idea and all but this isn’t going to happen.”

Sam steps back with a significant amount of regret. He wants this flight; he wants to spend time with Gabriel and having to admit that maybe their too different to do this makes it seem like maybe they are too different all together. 

Gabriel however has other plans. “I think we are over thinking this too much. Just come stand up here on the ledge with me and give it one more try.” 

Sam doesn’t think twice about it, though he probably should have, but Gabriel’s smile is welcoming and the night is pleasantly warm; Sam doesn’t want to creep back to his empty apartment and read for the rest of the night when he has a chance for something so much more fun. 

Gabriel steps well into his personal space and slides his arms around Sam’s body. “Ready?” the angel asks and Sam’s in the middle of trying to ask where he should put his hands when the angel dips suddenly to the side and yanks them both off the ledge and into free fall. Sam absolutely does not scream like a girl as he scrambles to wrap himself around the smaller angel. Gabriel grins happily into his panicked face commenting, “See? I told you we were over thinking it.” 

Sam reaches for a snide remark and finds himself distracted by the beating of Gabriel’s wings, his warm body and rush of the wind going by. He changes his grip to something less desperate and more comfortable; enjoying the way Gabriel circles his arms around him and tugs him close. 

Sam sees Gabriel smirk and comments, “I swear, if you grab my ass I will poke you in the eye with my tail.” The angel laughs and Sam can’t help but laugh with him. Gabriel twirls them up and around in the sky giving Sam a view of the citadel the demon would never have managed on his own. It’s lovely and bright; Sam thinks of it as home for the first time. 

The angel sets them down on an outcropping of rock overlooking the city. Sam leans companionably against the other man as they settle. 

“Thank you,” the demon whispers and Gabriel smiles. “What good is having a friend with wings if they can’t take you places?”

“I’m not sure you can use the same adage with me and the tail,” Sam comments and Gabriel laughs, “Oh Sammy boy, I bet you and that tail of yours could take me all sorts of interesting places.” 

Sam laughs at the outright pick up line. “You are really terrible you know that?” Gabriel nods before commenting, “I think you bring out the worst in me.” 

“Well if that’s the case,” Sam answers “maybe we should leave well enough alone.”

Gabriel nudges him with one wing before leaning in and laughing, “I’ve never been particularly good at that.” Sam nods, “Neither have I.”

“Gabriel,” Sam questions. “What’s the deal with your brother?” 

The angel immediately tenses, “What do you mean?”

“You’re so lively and easy going and Castiel seems cold and distant. He’s nothing like you.” Sam swirls his tail in anxiety he doesn’t really know Gabriel well enough to push this.

“Yeah,” The angel mutters. “Because Dean sure shares your upbeat personality.”

“Touché,” Sam concedes. 

Gabriel sighs, “Castiel was seriously injured a long time ago and when it happened he was partnered to someone.” At Sam’s confused look Gabriel explains, “Bonded to be married. She left while he was recuperating. Moved on and married someone else. He woke up and his body was destroyed and his life totally different. He’s never really gotten over it. Castiel doesn’t let people in close; not anymore. He has scars everywhere and his wings are mostly numb; He doesn’t like to feel anything Sam. That’s what’s so interesting about the way he is with Dean. Your brother gets up under that front Castiel puts off; he digs his way underneath the bullshit and pokes him right where it hurts. It has to mean something because no one’s been able to do that before.” 

“You’re really protective of him,” Sam whispers and Gabriel shrugs before leaning back against the demon and replying: “He’s my little brother and he hurts all the time even if he doesn’t show it. I just want him to be happy.” 

“Is that why you were so mad when Dean bit him?” Sam reaches out tentatively to stroke Gabriel’s wing with his tail. 

“For a second I thought he was dying and I lost it; I’m sorry. I was inappropriate.” When Gabriel doesn’t shrug him off, Sam tugs gently on the angel’s feathers, “I get it,” Sam nods and Gabriel turns to look at him for a long minute. 

“Can I ask you something personal and probably stupid?” the angel asks and Sam shrugs.

“Sure.”

“How do you kiss with the whole venom thing?” Gabriel actually blushes as he says it and Sam can’t help the laugh. 

“Seriously dude,” Sam chokes out. “Our venom glands are way in the back of our throats like up in our sinus cavity almost. It’s not like we leak venom all the time either we have to think about doing it so unless it’s your intent to use it then it never happens. Kissing is NOT a problem.” 

“Good to know,” Gabriel responds a pink flush high on the angel’s cheeks. 

“You plan on kissing someone?” Sam teases ruffling the angel’s feathers the wrong way. 

“Maybe,” Gabriel grins. “It’s always good to know your tongue won’t fall off if you should decide to try.”

Sam howls with laughter before saying, “Gabriel, if your tongue is long enough to touch my venom gland you are totally in the wrong line of work.” 

“Oh,” the angel teases, “now you’re just trying to get me to kiss you.”

Sam doesn’t disagree.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They end up with a giant trash can of rejects.
> 
> Dean and Castiel drag everything that looks even remotely edible out of the pantry and systematically reduce the pile of food trying to find things that meet the demons needs. If Dean hadn’t been so hungry he would have been sick to his stomach by now. Thankfully Castiel might be put off by his tail but he doesn’t seem to mind Dean spitting out food that tastes horrible.

This is All Life Really Means Part 7

They end up with a giant trash can of rejects.

Dean and Castiel drag everything that looks even remotely edible out of the pantry and systematically reduce the pile of food trying to find things that meet the demons needs. If Dean hadn’t been so hungry he would have been sick to his stomach by now. Thankfully Castiel might be put off by his tail but he doesn’t seem to mind Dean spitting out food that tastes horrible. 

They find some fruit, a bunch of grains, and a couple of meats that are tolerable. The vegetables are all sort of iffy and angels have a whole different idea of dairy products than demons have so those are all out. Castiel stares at the table forlornly before sighing, “This isn’t enough to variety. You’re going to have to make me a list of items so we can start to have them shipped over until we can grow our own.”

Dean can’t believe his ears. “You would do that?”

The angel shoots him a look that seems to question his sanity. “Of course, this is your home now. The least we can do is make certain you have food you enjoy.”

Just like that Dean feels a significant portion of his resentment about coming here lift and he doesn’t try to hold back the relieved smile that spreads across his face. 

Castiel cocks his head and regards him seriously.

“What?” Dean questions curling up his tail behind him.

“You have a nice smile,” Castiel comments and after he says it Dean watches as the angel’s eyes widen and his lips part in something like shock before a dark red flush spreads across his cheekbones and down his neck. Dean’s grateful Castiel doesn’t understand tail speak. The twirling and thrashing Dean’s tail is doing in reaction to the angel would be a clear give away to his interest. The blush is cute and Castiel is a good looking man even if he is too serious. 

“I’d say the same for you,” Dean comments, “but I don’t think you’ve ever given me the opportunity.”

It seems to break the spell and Castiel straightens and turns away walking to the other side of the room. “I don’t emote often,” the angel comments. 

“I don’t know,” Dean teases, “you do indignant pretty well; or maybe that’s just with me.”

Castiel twitches a wing as he digs through the cooler dragging out two bottles and bringing them back over to the table they are currently sitting on. At Dean’s questioning look the angel shrugs and says, “I figure if we’ve checked everything else we might as well see if you can tolerate the booze.” Dean chuckles as the angel yanks the corks out and hands one bottle to Dean keeping the other for himself. Dean holds his up and Castiel knocks the two of them together before saying, “Cheers,” and taking a long swig. 

It tastes divine. The angels have no clue about food but this has to be the best wine Dean has ever had. He hops off the table and motions for Castiel to follow. The angel looks confused and Dean grins, “This has all been fun but if I’m going to finish this bottle and get totally shit faced with you then I’m going to do in my own room behind locked doors. It’s too embarrassing otherwise.” When the angel doesn’t move Dean adds, “You coming with?” He’s pleased when Castiel hops down and goes to grab another two bottles before coming with him down the hall. At Dean’s laugh the angel shrugs offering, “If we’re going to get drunk it’s going to take me more than one bottle.” 

It’s hours and two bottles of wine a piece later that leaves them sprawled out on Dean’s sofa and side by side and Castiel finally slips out a genuine smile telling Dean a hilarious story about Gabriel somehow getting his wings covered in tar. Dean misses the punch line watching the other mans face relax as he grins. Without thinking, and feeling well into tipsy Dean reaches out his tail to stroke it along Castiel’s cheek sighing, “You look pretty good when you smile too; you should do it more often.” The angel tenses and Dean pulls away with regret. So many signals here that he doesn’t understand; like he and Castiel are trying to play the same game with totally different pieces and it makes no sense to either of them. 

“Well I had sort of a decent meal and some good conversation; I guess two out of three ain’t bad,” Dean comments stretching.

Castiel watches him with intense eyes before he leans in close and whispers darkly, “Who said it had to be two out of three?”

Dean’s dragging the angel down on top of him and kissing him before Castiel can change his mind. It’s hot and hard and if he’s honest with himself there’s a tinge of desperation on both their parts. Dean’s got no idea how long it’s been for Castiel but he’s working on six months of pent up frustrations and having someone with him that’s not delicate and breakable just makes the release so much hotter. 

Castiel’s moaning continuously and biting at Dean’s lips and tongue and he digs his hands into the shirt Dean’s wearing twisting and yanking on the material as he shifts and slides down between Dean’s spread legs to rub their dicks together. It’s enough to make Dean buck and groan even with all their layers between them. He reaches up and tugs Castiel’s head to the side nuzzling down to open his mouth and suck on the spot on the angel’s neck where he bit him such a short time ago. The response is electric; Castiel shouts and gasps jerking against Dean frantically until Dean’s tail slides up the back of the angel’s leg and curves up under Castiel’s shirt to touch the soft skin on his side. 

It’s over immediately; Castiel jumping off and away from Dean and staring wild eyed back at him as Dean pants and grinds his teeth to avoid screaming out his frustration. When Dean opens his eyes all he can focus on is the angel’s swollen lips and shaking wings. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel gasps and he picks himself up and steps toward the door. “I should have never done that, it was wrong. I can’t do this with you. I’m sorry.” 

He’s gone before Dean can even sit up. The demon stays sprawled on the couch unmoving as he replays the interaction in his mind settling on the only plausible issue between them. He groans, “STUPID FUCKING TAIL!” 

Through the wall separating their apartments Dean catches what sounds like retching coming from Castiel followed by dry hacking sobs. Something is really not right with the angel. Dean spends the rest of the night and a good part of the next morning trying to decide if he wants to spend time trying to find out what it is. 

****

“Hey,” Gabriel blurts happily over breakfast. “You’re eating!”

“I know,” Sam comments halfway through chewing, “it’s like I woke up in alternative universe where the food is edible.”

“Say it don’t spray it you unmannered demon,” Gabriel teases and then laughs as Sam flips a chunk of food at him. 

“If it is an alternative universe maybe we’ll all get lucky and our two dumb ass brothers will be getting along today,” Sam ponders hopefully. 

Their hopes are quickly dashed by Castiel entering the dining hall stiffly to sit down nursing a cup of coffee that looks ten shades of black. The look on his face is so tight and closed that even Gabriel twitches his wings and refrains from approaching him. Dean follows in several minutes later going to sit alone at his own table bent over his breakfast and pointedly not looking in the angel’s direction. 

“Well buddy boy,” Gabriel mutters. “I think your hopes for the day have just gotten squished.”

“That’s what I get for hoping,” Sam sighs.

The morning exercises are unreasonably painful. Castiel and Dean so unwilling to deal with each other that the two teams are forced to run trainings across the courtyard from each other. It’s hot and exhausting and by two hours in the teams are staring at each other longingly while their leaders snarl out moves and expectations. 

Lucifer slips up beside Gabriel and mutters, “When you see your new demon boyfriend can you tell him to get his brother to use his venom the next time he bites Castiel.”

There is a low groan from Michael and Gabriel jerks. Normally an insult like that would be enough for him to come to blows with the other annoying angel. Lucifer likes to irritate; he enjoys pressing buttons and seeing what happens. Castiel is a well known off limit topic and the group is expecting a twisted wing or a broken nose. Gabriel’s never been one to allow an insult like that. 

Today is a different day though and Gabriel’s tired of taking the brunt for his sibling’s foul mood. “I’ll get right on that,” is all he offers and walks away to meet Sam halfway between the two teams. 

“I think we might revolt,” Sam comments and Gabriel can’t help but smile. 

“Trust me,” The angel responds, “we’ll be right behind you.” 

“Do you have plans for after dinner tonight?” Sam asks and suddenly Gabriel’s day is getting so much better. 

“What did you have in mind?”

Sam shrugs, “How about a cultural experience? I brought a bunch of movies and we could watch them on my laptop.”

Gabriel grins, “Are they porn?”

Sam laughs before answering, “Maybe, if you’re good.” Gabriel stays silent as he enjoys the press and squeeze of the demon’s tail wrapping gently around his wrist. Gabriel turns his hand until he can grab on to the tail holding him and squeeze back. He watches with interest as Sam’s breath stutters before evening back out. “Sensitive?” Gabriel whispers.

Sam’s eyes flash to the angel’s, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

It’s like they’re in an orbit all their own until Max clears his throat loudly commenting, “You better break up your impromptu date guys our moms look mad.”

Gabriel turns to see Castiel glaring at him. Gabriel tilts his wings in a sigh for what? Castiel in turn rotates his meaning you’re being inappropriate. Gabriel flairs his up dramatically in a symbolic FUCK YOU that would be clear to any angel. The demons miss it totally but Lucifer chokes on his water and Michael laughs right in Castiel’s face. 

Gabriel turns in enough time to see Sam engaged in some heavy tail communication with his own brother that has the demon team staring open mouthed in shock. The angel has no clue what’s being said but Dean slams down his writing pad and stalks away. 

When Gabriel turns to look at his own brother Castiel is no where to be found. 

“So,” Sam comments with a flip of his tail and grin. “Want to see what kind of fun we can all get up to together?” 

There are smiles all around as the two groups inch closer. “What did you have in mind?” Pam asks and Gabriel ignores the way she never takes her eyes off of Michael. 

“If we’re supposed to be one unit then we should act like one unit,” Gabriel adds. “Sam and I were talking about some ways to blend our aerial abilities with your ground speed and tenacity.” 

“Show us,” Lucifer says with a grin.

Sam and Gabriel spend the rest of the afternoon working out ways to make their unit cohesive. It’s bone achingly tedious but the group is full of laughter and teasing. It’s like they are finally starting to blend. Gabriel has a moment of grief that his brother is missing it as the whole concept was Castiel’s idea to start off with. 

As he and Sam almost crawl back down their corridor that afternoon Gabriel moans, “All I can think about is a shower and some food.”

Sam chuckles, “I was thinking more along the lines of a body massage.”

It’s enough for the angel’s wings to perk up even through his exhaustion. “You offering?”

“Depends,” Sam shrugs, “do you give as good as you get?”

“You bet your sweet ass I do,” Gabriel nods. He smiles as he hears Sam moan in happy approval.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel watches from the air as Gabriel and the younger Winchester work with the idea of blending their two teams into one unit. He’s impressed by their flexible thinking and the group determination; they attempt new moves again and again even when they aren’t successful and normally calm tempers should be flaring. Even Uriel, the giant sourpuss that he is at times, seems to be enjoying himself. It’s good to know Castiel’s idea for the team could work, even if he’s not the one making it happen.

This is All Life Really Means Part 8

Castiel watches from the air as Gabriel and the younger Winchester work with the idea of blending their two teams into one unit. He’s impressed by their flexible thinking and the group determination; they attempt new moves again and again even when they aren’t successful and normally calm tempers should be flaring. Even Uriel, the giant sourpuss that he is at times, seems to be enjoying himself. It’s good to know Castiel’s idea for the team could work, even if he’s not the one making it happen. 

It’s not the first time that Castiel has considered the fact that Gabriel should be the one in charge. But his brother has no interest in leading, says it is too much work, too much responsibility. He would rather play a supportive role and let Castiel take the credit and the pressure for him. This game is one they have played for years; after the attack Gabriel had lead the team, managed Castiel’s medical concerns, cleaned up after his soon to be mate had left, and frankly kept Castiel from killing himself in his grief. But once the dust had settled Gabriel had systematically turned the reigns back over; removing himself from areas even when his presence was asked for and demanded. He stepped away and shoved Castiel forward, giving him a reason to go on. 

It wasn’t a very important reason to live, but when it’s all you have duty can become how you define yourself. For over half a decade Castiel has been all about his duties sparing no time for personal concerns or interactions. He let that part of himself die and never spared a moment to feel the loss, no one has looked at Castiel as a man, as a potential partner since before he was injured. He’s never been interested in exploring the possibility with anyone until Dean Winchester stormed into his life. 

And now he’s thoroughly fucked that up as well. 

Last night had been one of the most enjoyable evenings Castiel has had in a very long while. Having Dean relax in his presence and let down his guard long enough to talk about things other than business and to laugh with him had felt so good. Then the demon had touched him and Castiel hasn’t been touched like that in years. It’s the only excuse he can think of for why he suddenly offered to topple into bed with the other man. Cas sighs, he should have never started drinking, he’s always been a flirt when he’s drunk. 

It’s been long hours since he’s held Dean’s body close and Castiel still tingles with the heat of the demon’s touch and the passion behind those wonderful kisses. He wants more so badly but he just can’t risk himself like that again. Dean will eventually find him lacking just like his previous partner had and abandon him. It’s not something Castiel would survive twice. 

His eyes fall on the demon in question. Dean has climbed a building adjacent to the courtyard and is watching the training with as much focus as Castiel has been from the roof. Castiel steals himself for an ugly confrontation; but he and Dean simply cannot avoid each other forever and the longer it goes on the worse the fall out will be. 

Dean doesn’t notice his approach and the lack of reaction makes Castiel consider that he may not be the only one shaken by their activities last night.

“I’ve completed the list of food items to order for your group and I thought you should check over it before I send it through in case I missed something,” Castiel offers gently, duty always a fall back for him when he’s out of ideas.

Dean turns so slowly to look at him for a long assessing moment, and the look in the demon’s eyes makes the bite mark on his neck throb. He reaches to touch it before he can stop himself and stares as the demon’s eyes widen and his hands clench in response. 

“Just so I’m clear,” Dean growls, “are we taking the stance that the second half of last night just didn’t happen? Because I’m not sure how I feel about that.”

The angel’s feathers ruffle and Castiel shakes his head, “I’m not sure; I don’t understand what you want; I can’t do this.”

“Because you think I’m so disgusting,” Dean laughs darkly. “Why did you offer in the first place? That’s the part I don’t get; was I just a big experiment and then you got scared?”

Castiel feels a flare of anger at the goading but the comment is so incorrect that it makes him pause and bite off his nasty reply in favor of, “Who said I think you’re disgusting?”

Dean blinks and Castiel feels a shift in the air around them as both their tempers cool for the moment. “You ran out of their like your wings were on fire as soon as my tail touched you. What was I supposed to think?”

Castiel takes a moment to replay the night again in his head; the only awareness he had of Dean’s tail had been it’s warm pressure against his legs until it had slipped under his shirt and touched his side. Castiel groans in horror as he understands Dean’s thinking. “It had nothing to do with your tail, or you at all. I’m sorry I left you with that impression.”

“Ok, then,” Dean says after a moment of silence. “I’m totally lost.”

Castiel knows he can let it go now, Dean is confused but his posture indicates that he’s no longer angry. They can brush this away and never speak of it again. All it would take is a few words and they can break from this, call it a mistake, and maybe work on developing a solid professional relationship. Castiel can maintain his distance and stay safe. But staying safe also means being alone and he’s so tired of being lonely. 

“What exactly are your intentions with me?” He asks gently only to have the demon look as though he was struck in the face and answer, “Damn Cas, I don’t think I’ve known you long enough to even have intentions.” 

It’s a less than helpful response. 

“Come with me,” Castiel asks. “I want to show you something.”

Dean follows him back to the corridor their apartments are on in silence. He hesitates in the doorway of Castiel’s rooms even though they both know he has been inside before. The angel digs out a box from the shelf of his closet and hands it to Dean. 

“I want you to watch these,” he asks. “Then if you want to talk to me about it that’s fine. But I can’t explain it well enough on my own. You need to see it to understand.”

Dean quirks an eyebrow but he accepts the box and with a nod walks to his own apartment disappearing inside. Castiel presses his face into the cool wood of his front door and closes his eyes trying to find a calm center in the swirl of his emotions. There’s a good possibility he’s just made a huge mistake and if that’s the case there will be no going back from it. Everything he is now lies with Dean. 

****

They crawl through dinner and Sam’s distantly aware that it tastes better even than breakfast but he’s too tired and sore to care. The motley group of angels and demons limps down the hall to the intersection of their living areas and Sam stifles a laugh when he sees Lucifer stumble down the corridor to his apartment with his hand tangled in Jo’s narrow tail. Things are looking good for the group. They seem to be settling in nicely. 

Sam’s certainly pleased with his own personal adjustments to angel land. Gabriel is proving to be a very interesting friend. The offer of movie night has somehow changed into backrub night and Sam’s not upset by that at all. He’s a little bit intimidated by the wings but Gabriel assured him before slipping off to his apartment for a shower that he would be gentle with Sam. 

They had both laughed at that but Sam suspects it’s probably a true statement. The angel has been very careful with him since they started to become friends; and for all of their flirting back and forth nothing has really come of it but some gentle touching and warm feelings. 

It’s good to be wanted. Gabriel makes Sam feel very good indeed. 

“So,” the angel says casually, “back to your place?” 

Sam can tell by the way Gabriel’s holding his wings that the angel is trying to sound uncaring but in reality is hoping for Sam to agree. “My place is pretty empty,” Sam offers as he brushes the back of Gabriel’s hand with his own, “how about yours?”

The angel catches his hand on the next pass by and Sam smiles in contentment as Gabriel twines their fingers together and brushes his thumb over the back of Sam’s hand. It’s comfortable and easy; being with Gabriel. Sam’s enjoying this so much. 

A half hour later he’s enjoying the angel even more as he is sprawled out on the floor in Gabriel’s living room on top of a very soft comforter with the angel pressing and rubbing all of the tension out of his spine. Sam’s a boneless mess with his arms and legs spread out and his face buried in the blanket; his tail even drooped until it’s just draped over his leg and resting next to Gabriel’s shin. The angel hits a particularly sensitive spot and Sam lets out a slow groan of appreciation. 

“Enough with the sex noises,” Gabriel mutters, “You’re driving me nuts.” 

Sam chuckles and then moans again before he can help it as Gabriel sweeps his hands up his back and pressed hard as he drags both hands down to the waist band of his loose pajama pants. He feels Gabriel let out a breath against his skin and then withdraw. Sam sighs and stretches slowly; the attention the angel has lavished on him is much appreciated and as sad as he is to see it come to an end Sam can’t deny his excitement at getting to return the favor. 

Then he feels Gabriel’s slick fingers kneading the pointed tip of his tail and Sam’s brain goes temporarily off line. “Is this okay?” the other man whispers and Sam whimpers in what he hopes is a very manly way. 

Gabriel chuckles but he doesn’t stop his exploring. “Your tail has so many tiny muscles in it. It’s amazing the things you can do with it.”

Sam gasps at the squeeze and pull of Gabriel’s hands along his tail. It’s not a particularly sexual entity on it’s own but still, being touched like this is intimate and it feels so good that Sam feels himself harden and can’t help the slow grind his hips do down into the floor. He flushes embarrassed; but Gabriel’s sharp intake of breath tells him the angel’s nowhere near offended. 

After another minute of Gabriel slowly working his way up Sam’s tail closer and closer to the base Sam offers, “Gabriel, if you don’t want this to go to a whole different level in the next four minutes I need you to stop with the touching right now.”

He groans in disappointment when the angel’s hands slide away; squirming on the floor as he tries to get control of his body’s urges for more contact. Sam slides his head around to look at his friend and sees Gabriel in much the same position, kneeling on the floor beside him the angel is clearly hard; his wings are trembling and he’s biting into his bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel mutters. “I didn’t mean to push it that far, it just felt so good to touch you. I want more of you, with you, I really do. But I’m not ready.” 

Sam shifts into a sitting position and creeps closer to the angel. Gabriel’s reaching out to run his fingertips over Sam’s lips as he continues with, “In my culture there are really rigid rules about courting and we don’t even kiss until pretty far into the process. I shouldn’t have started this with you tonight and now I’m sure you think I’m a huge tease; but I do want you Sam. I want you very much. It’s just….”

As the angel’s voice silences Gabriel’s hand moves to brush over Sam’s cheek and the demon finishes with, “It’s just too fast. I understand.” Gabriel relaxes with a sigh and Sam pulls the other man closer to press a kiss full of promises to his forehead before smiling and adding, “I think you’re probably worth the wait and I’m pretty sure it’s my turn to take care of you.”

Gabriel stills Sam’s hands as they reach for his wings before grinning and commenting, “I think I’ve had all the stimulation I can take tonight without embarrassing myself and making a mess. How about a rain check, and we actually watch one of your cheesy movies.”

Sam smiles, “It’s a deal.” He slides back on his t-shirt and tosses a random disk into the DVD drive. It doesn’t matter to him what they watch tonight. “So,” he says as he slides over to put his back against the couch. “Do your courting rules veto cuddling during a shared cultural experience?”

Gabriel grins as he scoots closer letting Sam drag him in between his knees to hold him close. “I don’t recall anything being said about cuddling,” Gabriel comments. “But I may have missed that part, I’m naughty.” 

“I’m glad,” Sam comments as he presses tender kisses to the angel’s head and shoulders before settling in to hold him tight and enjoy the rest of their evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The box is full of DVD’s. Dean wasn’t expecting that. He sighs as he eases his laptop over and brings up the contents of the first disk not sure what to expect from this and feeling tired and wary.

This is All Life Really Means Part 9

The box is full of DVD’s. Dean wasn’t expecting that. He sighs as he eases his laptop over and brings up the contents of the first disk not sure what to expect from this and feeling tired and wary. 

It’s the laughter that makes him hit rewind again and again. Castiel before the attack at some kind of relaxed family function. Gabriel laughing as he holds the camera throwing water at his brother. Castiel whole and joyous in his responses as they banter back and forth flicking food and teasing. The angel has a beautiful laugh and a smile so bright it warms Dean up to see it even though he knows it’s not directed at him. A woman comes over to slide into his lap as they share food and brush their wings together. Dean tenses as he watches them together; feeling an intense sense of wrongness that he knows comes from his wanting to be the one Castiel is showering with affection. The angel looks so happy and Dean can tell by the way he watches her how very much in love he is. 

The next tape is a close up of a tear filled Gabriel’s face. “They told me to keep a diary of what was happening so we don’t forget anything later and I’m too tired to write. Castiel was injured in a bombing attack on the royal family. They don’t think he’s going to survive but it’s been three days and his heart’s still beating so I don’t know any more.”

Dean listens as Gabriel lists off the damage he’s already read about in the reports Castiel left for him. It’s even worse to watch the angel break down in tears as he talks about the doctor’s grim diagnosis of brain damage and crushed wings. The next several DVD’s detail Castiel’s slow recovery; Gabriel slouched over the counter red eyed whispering, “He’s awake but he can’t talk, he can’t feed himself, he’s numb from the waist down. He doesn’t know who I am; who any of us are. I want my brother back. I look at him and I don’t see him in there anywhere. I thought him dying would be the worst thing but maybe this is, maybe I was wrong.” Dean feels his own tears track down his face as Gabriel breaks down sobbing into his arms on the desk top as the machines beep behind him.   
He’s putting in the next one when there is a soft knock on his door. It’s so late technically it’s probably early. Dean’s concerned as he flings the door open to find Gabriel standing on the other side. 

“I need to speak to you,” Gabriel says “About Sam.”

That’s all Dean needs to hear before he steps back and lets the angel into his apartment. 

“What about Sam?” He asks and Gabriel puffs his wings up and flushes. 

Dean raises an eyebrow, “I’m guessing this is about all the flirting you and my brother have been doing?” 

Gabriel nods. “It’s customary for an angel to ask permission before they begin the courting process. I’m sort of doing things all out of whack here but I didn’t figure you would know any better.”

Dean’s mind is blank for a minute before he manages to stutter out, “Wait, you want me to give you permission to date my brother? Dude, he’s a grown ass man!”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow before responding, “I am very well aware of the fact that your sibling is a grown ass man. Believe me; I’ve noticed. But there’s tradition and you’re the only family he has here.”

“Did Sam put you up to this?” Dean questions, because so far as pranks go this is a good one.

“Sam’s got no idea I’m here,” Gabriel rolls his eyes freezing as the movement brings the box from Castiel into his view. “How did you get these?” Gabriel demands as he holds the box up for Dean to see.

“Castiel gave them to me to watch,” Dean comments. 

The angel looks at him sharply before his expression softens into something like surprise. “How far have you gotten?”

“Disk five,” Dean answers. Gabriel nods as though he’s considering something before he comments “Skip to disk nine. It will tell you what he wants you to see.” 

“Gabriel,” Dean sighs, “help me out here. What is he trying to get me to understand?”

The angel shrugs a wing before responding, “He’s showing you how his life ended; so you can decide if you want to help him begin it again.” 

Dean doesn’t have a response for that. 

Gabriel moves to the doorway and comments, “I’m going to take your lack of a no as a yes here and proceed to court your brother. If you make up your mind about what you want to do with Castiel you have my permission as well. But Dean,” the angel catches the demon’s eyes. “If you decide you want him then I expect you to make him happy. I won’t settle for less.”

Gabriel shuts the door behind him on the way out and Dean does the only thing he can think of; he slides disk nine into the computer and braces himself. 

Castiel’s face is swollen and he’s bald. There are bandages around his wings but Dean can see they both don’t have any feathers on them. He’s slurring his words and shaking but his voice is loud enough for Dean to hear “I’m supposed to be bonded today.” The angel shuts his eyes as he barks out a dry laugh. “We all knew it wasn’t going to happen but I didn’t think I would be alone. I’m so confused; half the time I don’t know what day it is. It’s so hard to think.” Castiel starts crying and Dean fights the urge to turn it off and not watch this, it’s too intimate. “She said I’m a shell of who I used to be; that you can’t bond with someone who’s blank inside. That I’m a patch worked doll of a dead man who was supposed to be her mate and she doesn’t want me because I’m broken.” His sobbing is uncontrollable at this point and Dean catches only a few more words “Monster…dead….never again.” Before Castiel grabs his chest and alarms blare. The screen goes black.

There’s silence aside from Dean’s harsh breathing and then Gabriel’s exhausted face appears. “Castiel’s had a heart attack. They say it’s just a set back in his progress but it’s like he’s catatonic. He eats and sleeps and does the therapy but he’s not talking and he’s cold.” Gabriel looks away wiping his eyes. “I hate her so much; I don’t think I can stand this.” The screen blanks out and Dean does the only thing he can think to do. He walks numbly from his apartment down the corridor and breaks out into a run. He’s raw and angry and just needs some release. 

He runs until his body gives out and he tumbles to a stop in the woods outside of the citadel. Lying on the cool ground Dean sobs for the parts of Castiel that the angel lost becoming who he is now. Dean understands pain; and a broken soul is so much harder to mend than a fractured body. When he’s worn out it’s a slow walk back to his rooms. He’s numb and so tired. Dean strips his clothing off and sits on the floor of the shower as the hot water pours over his aching muscles. He needs to decide what to do now; there’s no going back from this moment. 

Castiel opens the door slowly like he’s expecting Dean to hit him. The angel’s eyes are red rimmed with exhaustion and Dean knows he’s not the only one who’s been up all night. He hands the box back to Castiel who accepts it with a nod; clutching it close to his chest. Dean shrugs, opens his mouth only to shut it again and takes in a deep breath before finally saying, “I don’t see anything broken when I look at you.” 

Castiel’s eyes widen and they well up with unshed tears as Dean reaches out and tugs the other man forward to hold him carefully and press a gentle kiss to the angel’s forehead. He can hear Castiel’s gasping intake of breath at the contact and Dean buries his hands in his hair tracing the pattern of the scars he feels there. The angel is trembling as Dean starts to withdraw with one final squeeze. 

“I have to get some sleep,” Dean murmurs softly and feels Castiel nod his head where it’s still pressed against his chest. “Gabriel says I can court you; are you okay with that?” 

Dean smiles as he feels the angel nod his head again. Pressing a kiss to Castiel’s ear Dean whispers, “When I wake up you’re going to have to explain to me what exactly that means. Ok Cas?” 

There’s a snort in the general vicinity of his shirt and then the other man eases backwards wrapping his fingers around Dean’s tail and squeezing as they back away from each other. 

Dean crawls into his empty bed not even bothering to pull the covers up. He’s just settling down to sleep when he hears something like a joyous squeal from Castiel’s apartment. “Yeah, I like you too Cas,” Dean mutters to himself as he drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

****

“You asked him if you could court me?” Sam sounds horrified and Gabriel’s confused. 

“What’s the problem; this is standard operating procedure here. I want to get serious with you so I asked your family for their consent. Your family is Dean.” 

The demon blinks at him and Gabriel sighs as he stuffs another pancake into his mouth. 

“He said yes?” Sam questions. Gabriel shrugs “He didn’t say no. I think he was distracted.”

“By what?” Sam asks. 

“Sam, the thing that’s been distracting him since you all got here,” Gabriel mutters and Sam shouts, “Castiel!” only to blush and look around waving at the other people who are now staring at them. 

“Watch it,” Gabriel comments dryly. “I’m supposed to be the sane one; you’re going to ruin my rep.”

Sam hits him with a strawberry and Gabriel sticks his tongue out at the demon. “Does this mean kissing?” Sam teases.

“Eventually,” Gabriel smiles and then chuckles at the drag of Sam’s warm tail tangling with his ankles. “How about dinner tonight?” he says suggestively and Sam laughs “Gabriel, we have dinner together every night.” 

“No,” Gabriel shakes his head “I mean DINNER; you and me in private alone, something romantic just us.”

“Like a date,” Sam comments and at Gabriel’s nod he smiles “I’d love to.” 

“I told him he could court Castiel if he wanted to,” Gabriel mutters and Sam drops his fork.

“Dean? You told Dean he could date Castiel?” Sam’s voice is rushed and low.

Gabriel nods “My brother wants him. He’s reaching out to Dean in way he’s never reached out to anyone. I though maybe your brother could use a little encouragement.” 

“They need to get laid,” Sam blurts out dryly and Gabriel snorts his coffee up his nose choking and sputtering as he tries to calm down. 

“You might be right about that,” he agrees after a few deep breaths. Gabriel can’t deny a little sex; hell a whole lot of sex will certainly not hurt his brother’s disposition. He just hopes that Dean’s got a clear understanding of what he’s gotten himself into. Castiel is reserved but he’s not a saint and Gabriel knows what Castiel is like when he decides he wants something. That same single minded determination he puts toward his duties all focused on one central person. 

Gabriel looks over at Sam who smiles at him from across the table. The low throb of attraction he feels for the demon making him squirm for a minute in his chair. He likes Sam a great deal, the more he gets to know the other, the more he wants to spend time with him. It’s new for Gabriel who’s never really been attracted to someone in a way that made him want to hang around more than one night. 

“What are you thinking about?” Sam whispers fondly.

Gabriel smiles “I think I’m falling for you.”

Sam flushes before a huge grin spreads over his face. “Yeah, the feeling’s probably mutual.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel hesitates outside the demon’s apartment for another few minutes. It’s ridiculous; he’s been standing out here for over ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. He sighs; it’s like being fifteen again. Though there is a sense of anticipation that Castiel hasn’t felt about anything or anyone in over five years. He had thought that maybe he wasn’t capable of those feelings anymore. It’s a huge relief to know that he was wrong. 
> 
> Dean makes him feel so much.

This is All Life Really Means Part 10

Castiel hesitates outside the demon’s apartment for another few minutes. It’s ridiculous; he’s been standing out here for over ten minutes trying to work up the nerve to knock on the door. He sighs; it’s like being fifteen again. Though there is a sense of anticipation that Castiel hasn’t felt about anything or anyone in over five years. He had thought that maybe he wasn’t capable of those feelings anymore. It’s a huge relief to know that he was wrong. 

Dean makes him feel so much. 

“Cas,” Dean calls from the other side of the closed door. “It’s open; you could just come in if you wanted.” 

The angel sighs and feels a flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck to his face. Of course Dean would know he was standing out here. He takes a breath trying to steady himself and pushes the door open. It doesn’t help his nerves much. But the sight of Dean certainly does. 

The demon is rumpled from sleep; his hair sticking up all over his head and he’s unshaven. It’s the first time Castiel has seen him look so relaxed. There’s a blast of wanting that comes from inside his chest and it’s staggering for him to realize just how much he wants this other man. “Hello Dean,” Castiel comments his voice sounding low and deep to his own ears. 

Dean smiles and his tail curls up in a way that seems welcoming to the angel. In the back of his mind Castiel ponders that they are going to have to discuss wing and tail signals in the near future so they can both have an understanding of what the non-verbals mean. But Castiel’s duty is for once taking a back seat to his personal needs; that can wait for later. Right now he’s more interested in seeing if he’s allowed to touch Dean again; if maybe the demon will want him to slide in close and allow Castiel into his personal space. 

He’s fortunate that Dean doesn’t make him wonder for very long. The demon takes a slow drink of what smells like coffee before getting up from the sofa to wander in Castiel’s direction. Dean uses his tail to wrap around Castiel’s wrist and drag him in close for an embrace. As Castiel relaxes into the circle of Dean’s arms sighing in contentment the demon presses a kiss to the side of his face and then nips the place on his neck where the bite is. The press of Dean’s teeth is enough to make Castiel’s knees go week and if that wasn’t embarrassing enough the angel lets out a startled mewl of pleasure. 

Dean gives him a deep chuckle in return. “How long has it been since someone touched you like this Cas?” There is a play of fingertips up Castiel’s side making him squirm and press tighter to Dean. 

“Over five years,” the angel answers honestly because Dean should really understand what he’s getting into if he doesn’t already.

The demon stills and Castiel feels the first press of panic; maybe Dean will decide he’s too damaged for this, maybe he’s misreading Castiel hesitation as regret. 

“That’s a really long time,” Dean whispers nuzzling gently the side of Castiel’s face. 

“Yes,” the angel answers. “It really is.”

“I read up on this whole courting thing,” Dean says conversationally; like he’s not pulling up the back of Castiel’s shirt and sliding his tail under it. 

“You did?” He’s finding it a bit hard to concentrate on the conversation. 

“It’s pretty rigid Cas,” Dean smiles against his cheek. “I’m not sure how I feel about the lack of kissing and I’m not sure I can promise to keep my hands to myself.”

Castiel blows out a breath of air before he gains enough of his brain cells back to answer, “I suppose we could make adjustments based on our ages and different cultural backgrounds.”

Dean chuckles and Cas smiles in response. The demon nips on his chin before commenting, “We’ll talk about it, but until we work it out how about you give me something to get me through the day?” 

Castiel isn’t sure which of them started the kiss and it really doesn’t matter. Dean’s mouth is hot and wet and tastes like coffee with that same flavor that Cas remembers from their first kisses underneath; something that just makes up Dean and Castiel wants more of it. There’s a strange growling sound at the edge of his awareness and Dean’s tail is suddenly tightly wrapping around his thigh. Castiel spends a moment lost in the heat of Dean’s mouth and swirl of his tongue before the demon jerks away panting and reality comes back into focus as Castiel realizes that he was hearing himself make those growling noises. 

“God you’re good at that,” Dean mutters and Castiel looks up to find the demon pressing his fingers to his lips and staring at him wide eyed. 

“I wanted to ask you to dinner,” Castiel stammers. “Which for us would be breakfast because we were up all night.” 

Dean raises his eyebrows in response and Castiel shrugs. “I’m not really thinking clearly right now.”

“Dinner sounds good,” Dean comments and leans in for one last peck at Castiel’s mouth before he pulls away “let me get cleaned up.”

Dean pulls off his shirt on the way to the bathroom and Castiel swallows as he watches the muscles move and shift in the demon’s back while he walks away. There’s water running and Dean banging around; Castiel slides down onto the couch and listens as his friend gets ready. There’s an intimacy about this that Castiel has missed having with another person. 

“Did you read the email about the security protocols the royal family wants in place when Chuck arrives?” Dean shouts from behind the bathroom door. Castiel launches in to a response about it which then fuels Dean’s sarcastic comments about its level of effectiveness. Castiel helped write those protocols even if it was a long time ago and before he knows it they are in the middle of a heated debate about options and both of them are yelling from opposite sides of the bathroom door. 

Dean jerks the door open and smiles into Castiel scowling face. “Ready to go eat?” he offers and Castiel is stunned by the sudden shift in mood. 

“We’re fighting,” he points out in case Dean missed it. 

“We’re flirting,” Dean answers as he uses his tail to poke at the underside of Castiel’s wing. 

The angel is dumbstruck. “We are; aren’t we?” How had he missed that?

Dean laughs “What did you think we were doing?” 

Castiel shrugs “I’m really rusty at this.” 

“Let’s go,” Dean encourages as he reaches up to run his fingers through Castiel hair. 

“You’re never going to be boring are you?” Castiel chuckles and Dean flashes him a megawatt smile as they head out into the hallway. 

“Nope. Not me.” 

****

“You out did yourself,” Sam comments and Gabriel grins.

“You’re worth it,” the angel replies and laughs as the demon smiles at him wickedly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Sam teases and Gabriel answers, “Yes I would and I’m planning to find out.”

He reaches up to push Sam’s hair gently away from his face before dropping his hand down and tugging on one of the demon’s ears playfully. Sam swats at his hands and Gabriel nudges him with his wings. He laughs thinking that he got the upper hand until the demon uses his tail to trip him and Gabriel would have toppled over if it hadn’t been for Sam grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward the demon’s taller body. Gabriel finds himself pressed up close to Sam’s chest while the younger Winchester cups his face and nuzzles into his cheek. “I’m enjoying you so much,” Sam whispers and Gabriel groans as all the blood in his body pools to his groin. 

“You’re not so bad yourself tall, dark, and taily,” he mutters hoping for some levity to distract himself from the sexual tension. 

“You really have a thing for my tail don’t you?” Sam chuckles into his hair.

“The possible options of being with someone who comes with a functional tail included as part of the package deal are fascinating,” the angel answers pondering that his idea of a distraction certainly backfired in his face.

Sam’s tail curls up to wrap around Gabriel’s upper thigh squeezing just enough for the angel to lose himself thinking about all the places he would like Sam to squeeze him; he must have made some horribly indecent noise because Sam laughs out loud before withdrawing and stepping a safe distance away. “It’s hard to think when you’re so close to me,” Sam comments. “Dinner looks good for once.”

Gabriel’s relieved for the change of subject. “Yeah I hope you can even keep it down; the kitchen detail assured me it came from the approved menu.”

Sam sticks his tongue out but flops down on the cushions to eat. The park is warm tonight and Gabriel threw together a spread of food along with a blanket and a small mountain of pillows to try having an intimate dinner alone. 

“Courting is complicated,” Sam starts. “It seems so rigid. I’m shocked we didn’t need a chaperone.”

“We’re supposed to have one,” Gabriel snorts. “But I think we’re doing remedial courting for dummies or something like that. The rules are a little different.”

“What’s the point?” Sam asks followed quickly with, “I’m not trying to be disrespectful but it’s really complicated. We don’t do things like this where I’m from.”

Gabriel sighs; in a lot of ways Sam is right. “It is complicated and it’s supposed to be. In my culture when you’re interested in someone romantically for more than just a good time then you plan a way to woo them. It’s different depending on the circumstances but the point is for the two people involved to really get to know each other as that they are emotionally intimate before they are physically intimate not the other way around. That way the physical part of their relationship is an extension of the affection they already have for one another.”

“But you don’t always court people?” Sam asks and Gabriel flushes, “No, you can pair up and have a wild weekend or whatever but in those cases both parties are clear it’s not serious; there’s no intension of more.” 

“And you want more with me?” Sam presses. 

“I want everything with you, Sam; or at least a chance at everything. I wouldn’t have risked our working together if I didn’t.” Gabriel’s as honest as he can be. 

“Where I come from we just date and kiss and mess around. If we end up liking someone for more than that then we start spending more time together eventually maybe live together for a while then get married. It’s way more relaxed.” Sam shrugs. 

“Is this too weird for you?” Gabriel questions suddenly feeling exposed. 

“I didn’t say that,” Sam answers with a smile. “But I would really enjoy some kissing.” 

Gabriel grins and puffs his wings out. They finish their meal discussing their childhoods and funny stories about their brothers; horrible tales about their first dates and their first times. It’s fun and relaxing and Gabriel’s looking forward to walking Sam home and kissing him goodnight. 

It’s too bad they don’t get the chance. 

The alarms start sounding right after they finish dessert. Sam and Gabriel jump to attention as they see an angel who clearly does not belong at the citadel flying from the upper spire. Security is in pursuit but they are clearly not going to get there in time enough to stop the escape. Sam bolts for the nearest wall; starting to climb as Gabriel takes to the air. He loses sight of the demon as he flairs his wings and catches up to the intruder. Gabriel doesn’t slow upon his approach and slams into the other angel at full speed. They tumble through the air and plummet toward the ground grappling for each other. Gabriel lands a few good punches and is wishing he had his weapon about the time the other man pulls a syringe from his vest; he raises it in the air and brings it slamming down into what would have been Gabriel’s chest if Sam hadn’t leaped into the fray. 

Instead of Gabriel it plunges into Sam’s arm and in his shock Gabriel releases the other angel reaching for his friend. The man shoots off only to be attacked by Max and Andy as he gets too close to the roof top. Gabriel hears screaming and Andy yelling Max’s name over and over but he doesn’t take the time to look and see what’s going on. Sam is seizing, his eyes rolled back and teeth ground down tight. 

Gabriel does the only thing he can think of as they slam back down to the ground; he takes off his belt and uses it as a tourniquet on Sam’s upper arm hoping to stop the flow of whatever was in the syringe. He can hear the medical crew running toward them with Dean and Castiel right behind. Dean is screaming Sam’s name as the medics work on his brother and Castiel drags Gabriel away to give them more room. Gabriel hears someone sobbing uncontrollably but he’s too distraught to realize it’s him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has an intense hatred of the hospital wing. He and Castiel have at times argued about which of them feels more strongly about it and have come to a stale mate. Castiel claims he wins because he spent more time there. Gabriel says his response tops that because Castiel was unconscious or medicated for most of it and Gabriel had to sit there and watch with no way to help.

This is All Life Really Means Part 11

Gabriel has an intense hatred of the hospital wing. He and Castiel have at times argued about which of them feels more strongly about it and have come to a stale mate. Castiel claims he wins because he spent more time there. Gabriel says his response tops that because Castiel was unconscious or medicated for most of it and Gabriel had to sit there and watch with no way to help. 

It’s the helplessness that makes it so much worse. 

On the third day Gabriel chokes on a dry sob as Castiel leans down and whispers, “I get it now, you win.” While he walks out of Sam Winchester’s room to review the security footage one more time. It’s a hollow victory. 

At least Sam is still breathing; Gabriel has that much to be thankful for. The syringe had been filled with demonic venom in a lethal dose. The doctors informed them that first night that if Gabriel had not used his belt to stop the flow of blood to and from Sam’s arm he would have been dead in minutes. Why an angel was breaking into Princess Anna’s wing with a lethal dose of venom is a whole different issue and Gabriel is at this point not interested. 

It’s been touch and go for Sam over the past two days. There is anti-venom but they didn’t have enough of it in supply; Dean was volunteering to help them make some and undergoing a painful milking of his own venom gland repeatedly that has left him with an aching jaw and raw throat. He had been their best option based on the lethality of the injection and Dean’s blood relation to Sam. If he hadn’t been there Gabriel isn’t certain Sam would still be alive. 

Max wasn’t so lucky. 

Gabriel is fuzzy on the details; the intruder had somehow managed to fling Max away during the fight. The smaller demon had slammed into the tower of the citadel before plummeting to the ground. Andy had finished the attacker off; ironic that a demon’s venom ended the attack since it was the sole purpose of it to start off with. 

They sent Max’s body home to his family yesterday; Gabriel had remained by Sam’s bedside. Since the incident there hasn’t been a moment that Sam was alone. The demons and the angels showing how cohesive a team they are becoming by each taking shifts with him. The medical staff had tried to drive them out; leaving Gabriel with a gasping moment of panic when they had initially been told “Family only” before Dean had slammed a chair across the room and informed them hotly that Gabriel was family and under no circumstances would he be leaving. 

Castiel brings him food and changes of clothing; keeping guard over his position as Gabriel showers as fast as he can before returning to his seat. When the tubes came out after they injected the anti-venom Gabriel started curling into the bed with Sam to sleep; lulled into dreams by the steady rise and fall of his would be partner’s chest and the constant beating of his heart. 

“Did we skip the kissing and go right to the sex?” Sam’s shaky voice jerking Gabriel from his troubled slumber.

“Sam!” Gabriel raises his eyes and fights back tears as he sees the demon blink and grin weakly up at him.

“I feel like I got hit by a truck,” Sam gasps and Gabriel knows he ought to hit the button and let the nurses know Sam is awake but he just wants one minute before he’s shoved out of the way.

“I think I love you,” Gabriel blurts, feeling his chest clench and spasm painfully. “No more joking around about this, about us. I love you and you can’t just leave me; not now.”

Sam’s face twists in confusion and he reaches a wobbly hand up to press it against Gabriel’s cheek. “Something really bad happened to me didn’t it?” 

The angel nods and tears held back over so many painful moments come pouring down his cheeks. Sam pulls Gabriel’s head down to his chest and holds him gently murmuring, “It’s alright, I’m right here. Love you too.” 

The nurses and the doctors come. Sam is confused but lucid; he asks questions and doesn’t like any of the answers he gets. Gabriel slips away to call for Dean who rushes to the hospital wing with Castiel close on his heels. It’s an intensely private moment between the two brothers; Sam is hurting and Dean can barely speak do to the procedure used to gather his venom. Their tails twirl together tightly and Dean gathers Sam up petting his hair again and again while Sam clings to his brother’s shirt. It’s easy to forget with Sam’s gigantic size that Dean is the elder brother. His response to Sam is almost maternal in nature and Gabriel wonders about their childhoods; there is so much he still wants to know about Sam. 

Castiel drags Dean away an hour later; after Sam finishes asking incessant questions about the breach of security and why the attack happened; Castiel answering some of the questions when Dean simply can’t get the words out. 

“It was an insurgent group;” Castiel mutters. “They wanted to assassinate the princess and make it look as though it were demons protesting the upcoming marriage. They were unaware that demons were already in the citadel. You caught them by surprise and then Max and Andy finished him off. We were able to ask some pointed questions before the venom took full effect.” 

Gabriel winces; Lucifer had been the first one to find the attacker. No one is really sure how the angel got the information but he did it quickly and with great efficiency. 

“You should rest,” Gabriel offers when Sam turns bleary eyes to his face. The demon nods but motions Gabriel closer and smiles when the angel gets in with him in the bed. 

“Missed you,” Sam murmurs and Gabriel snorts, “You were unconscious the whole time you didn’t miss anyone.” 

“Not true,” Sam answers before blurting, “Can you get me some gum?”

“You want gum?” Gabriel’s totally lost. 

“I want to kiss you,” Sam clarifies, “But I haven’t brushed my teeth in three days so I need some gum first.”

Gabriel blinks before checking his pockets and then scurrying out to the nurses’ station and again having no luck. Finally he yells, “I NEED SOME GUM STAT!” He hears Sam laughing from his room but he could really care less at this point. The doctor pretty much throws some at his head with a snarl of, “SHUT UP.” But Gabriel’s already slipping back into Sam’s room and unwrapping two pieces one of which he shoves directly into Sam’s mouth. 

There’s a long moment of thoughtful chewing while Sam grins and Gabriel shifts nervously; then the demon reaches up one long arm and drags the angel down. Maybe it’s the near death experience making him giddy but Gabriel’s pretty sure it’s the best first kiss he’s ever had. Sam’s mouth is hot and soft and warm and he groans so nicely when Gabriel slides his tongue inside to taste and map out his mouth. 

They break apart panting and clinging to one another. Sam’s eyes are tired but his smile is bright and Gabriel blurts, “I think I lost my gum.” 

Sam chuckles “I’m pretty sure I found it.”

*****

Dean hurts.

He’s trying to be a man about it but it’s just too much. His throat is on fire and it feels like someone dug a rail road spike up into his head; he hasn’t slept much in days and with the inflammation eating is not something he’s willing to consider. 

He flops on the sofa and presses the heels of his hands into his aching eyes. Sam is steadily improving and Dean can finally relax now that his little brother is awake and healing. Cas had excused himself to go and trace the perimeter for yet another time begging Dean to just go back to his rooms and rest. If it had been anyone else Dean would have flat out refused but he trusts Cas; the angel will make sure everyone is safe. 

Dean left the door cracked in a silent invitation for company when Cas is done. He’s pleased when he hears it creak less than an hour later. When Dean glances up the angel is smiling softly and carrying a bag of something that smells wonderful. 

Dean points to it and raises an eyebrow. Cas laughs “Dinner, you need to eat something.”

At Dean’s look of disgust Cas shrugs “Be that way then; I’m going to eat.”

Dean watches as the angel sets the coffee table with two bowls and spoons; pouring some kind of soup into each bowl. It smells divine and Dean can’t help but lean forward to investigate as Cas gathers up his portion and sits comfortably back against the couch. 

“The first shipment of food came this morning,” Cas says conversationally. “The kitchen staff has been spending all day experimenting as a kind of thank you for your group stopping the attack. This is part of their progress. I think it’s tolerable but Pam and Jo insisted it was the best soup they had ever had.” 

Cas chuckles as Dean snatches the offered spoon and grabs the bowl off the table. “Changed your mind I see. Picky little thing aren’t you?” 

The demon does his best to glare menacingly at the angel but it loses all of its effect as Dean tastes the first really good food he’s eaten since he came to this place. His eyes roll up and he makes a noise that is positively orgasmic as he swallows. When he opens his eyes back up Cas is staring at him wide eyed with his spoon halfway to his mouth. 

“If that’s the kind of noises you make when you’re eating I’m not sure I can wait to find out what you do during sex,” the angel whispers and Dean grins; reaching forward to guide the angel’s spoon back into the bowl before he can spill it everywhere. Cas blushes and chuckles.   
“I got a little distracted there didn’t I?” Dean smiles and reaches up to brush his fingertips along Cas’ face before raising his bowl and mouthing thank you to the angel. 

Cas shrugs and moves closer so that they finish their meals with their bodies pressed together. Dean takes comfort in the simple gesture and by the time he has eaten he’s leaning heavily on his friend with his tail having curled around and up Cas’ leg seeking some support. 

Cas slips the bowl from his numb fingers and Dean cracks open tired eyes. “Do you want me to leave?” the angel asks and Dean shakes his head and squeezes with his tail to make certain that his friend knows he is welcome. 

I’m sorry Dean mouths out as he points to his throat and waves his hand in front of his head trying to indicate how he feels. “You don’t have to apologize,” Cas whispers. “I’m enjoying being with you.” 

He pulls Dean over and presses tender kisses to the demon’s face; squeezing gently on the back of his neck. When Dean doesn’t immediately pull away and try to sit back up Cas shifts on the couch and tugs on Dean until he leans forward into the angel’s embrace and sighs as Cas wraps his wings around them both. Dean moves his tail from Cas’ leg to curve around the angel’s arm as he shifts into a more comfortable position. 

“Sam is going to be fine,” Cas whispers. “I stopped by the infirmary on the way here and stumbled upon a very irate doctor and my brother kissing your brother breathless.” At Dean’s snort Cas chuckles, “I know, I was afraid if I stuck around any longer I might see something that would make me go blind.” 

“Thank you for letting me do this with you,” Cas mutters and Dean squeezes the angel a bit trying to show him how much he is wanted here; how much Dean needs him. Cas squeezes gently in return and says, “I’m grateful for you in my life. I’ve been very lonely and I think maybe I’m not the only one of us who has. I want to be there for you; if you will let me. I want to take care of you if you will trust me to do that.”

Dean raises his head and gives Cas a pained look. So much that he needs and wants to say to this other man that he just can’t get out tonight. He huffs in frustration and Cas smiles offering, “How about you let me take the lead tonight and we see where we go from there?” 

Dean grins and nuzzles his face into the angel’s shirt and Cas runs his fingers through Dean’s hair and hums quietly until Dean drifts off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel hardly ever stops touching him. Sam really doesn’t mind; it gives him an excuse to twine his tail around the angel and keep a connection with him that Sam’s been wanting since almost their first meeting. Gabriel is electric; blazing and exciting and he drew Sam like a moth to flame. Sam hates being in the hospital but it’s nice to discover he must have the same effect on the angel.

This is All Life Really Means Part 12

Gabriel hardly ever stops touching him. Sam really doesn’t mind; it gives him an excuse to twine his tail around the angel and keep a connection with him that Sam’s been wanting since almost their first meeting. Gabriel is electric; blazing and exciting and he drew Sam like a moth to flame. Sam hates being in the hospital but it’s nice to discover he must have the same effect on the angel. 

Something in their dance of flirting and wanting seems to have solidified since the attack. Gabriel’s made some decisions and he chose Sam over whatever the other option could have been. 

Sam just wishes the hospital bed was a hair bigger; between his size and Gabriel’s wings it’s a tight fit. Especially when Sam doesn’t want Gabriel to leave and the angel seems to prefer sleeping on his chest. It’s been a damn long time since Sam’s just held someone; it feels really good.

“You and Dean are really close,” Gabriel comments from behind the book that Sam is sure he’s not actually reading. 

The demon grins “Ok, so we’re going to have the ‘when your brother’s not just your brother’ talk? I’ve been waiting for that.”

Gabriel turns pink up to his hair line and peers at Sam hesitantly from over the top of his book. “I’m guessing you must have had this talk before?” 

“Oh yeah,” Sam snorts. “More than once trust me.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel murmurs, “want me to forget I brought it up?”

Sam shakes his head. “No. It’s fine. Dean and I are really close and people get the wrong idea a lot. I don’t really understand why because I just don’t see it; he’s my brother period, the end.” Sam shrugs, “Our mom died when I was really little and Dad was away a lot with his duties so Dean pretty much raised me. He read me stories to put me to sleep at night and taught me how to ride a bike, checked my homework; all that kind of stuff. When I get hurt he gets kind of….”

“Maternal?” Gabriel offers. “It seemed parental to me; that’s why I asked.”

“That’s a good word for it,” Sam agrees. “Somewhere deep down in Dean’s psyche he’s my mom. I guess it’s like that for me too when something happens to him. We only ever really had each other.”

“Not anymore,” Gabriel offers as he rises to slip into the bed beside Sam who wraps his arms around the angel and tugs him closer. 

“No,” Sam chuckles. “Now I have you.”

“And Dean has Castiel,” Gabriel nods. At Sam’s wide eyed look Gabriel chuckles, “I told you it was love. They hardly spend a minute apart anymore; yesterday when I went to talk to the nurses your brother had his tail stuffed up the back of my brother’s shirt. Lucifer went by Castiel’s apartment last night and he wasn’t there.”

“Do you think they’ll be good for each other?” Sam’s curious; Castiel really gets up under Dean’s skin.

“Castiel seems lighter than he has in years and hell Sam; even when they’re yelling at each other at least it’s an emotional response. Castiel doesn’t really emote for anyone like he does around Dean. There’s a lot of fire there.” Gabriel presses against his side and strokes and tugs on Sam’s tail as it wraps and rewraps around Gabriel’s hands. 

They sit in silence for a while; Sam teasing Gabriel with his tail and the angel chuckling out a story about the kitchen experiments going on now that the demon food was arriving. It’s companionable and comfortable. Sam’s happy and it’s been a long time since he felt that way. 

“Have you ever been in love before Gabriel?” he blurts and once it’s out he’s not exactly sure why he says it. 

The angel gets a wide eyed look before stumbling as he answers, “I don’t think so; not really. I’ve had some intense relationships but they were pretty brief and I never wanted more out of them than what I had. What about you?”

“I was engaged once, to a woman named Jessica,” Sam smiles at the memory. “I loved her very much.” 

There’s a pain in Gabriel’s eyes and the angel whispers, “What happened?”

“She died,” Sam answers quietly. “It was an accident.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Gabriel says and Sam can see that it’s true. For all the bluster Gabriel has a very kind heart.

“It was a very long time ago Gabriel,” Sam reaches up to touch the angles of the other man’s face. “A lot of things are different now. I’m different now.”

Gabriel leans in so slowly to kiss him then that Sam has to hold himself back from pushing forward and taking charge. It’s worth the wait; Gabriel’s mouth is hot and gentle. The kiss designed more for comfort than to stake a claim. When the slow press and drag of Gabriel’s mouth slides away Sam is left shaken and exposed. 

“What about me?” Sam gasps.

“What about you?” Gabriel looks confused.

“You said you never wanted more out of those other people than you had with them. What about me? What do you want from me?” Sam needs to hear it wants Gabriel to say it. All of the gentle flirting and erotic teasing; all of the attraction and want and jumbled exclamations of emotion made during a crisis aren’t enough for Sam. 

“I want everything from you,” Gabriel murmurs. “I want everything you are and I want you to want all of me.”

There’s an uncertainty there under the angel’s words. 

“Oh Gabriel,” Sam chuckles, “you don’t need to worry about that. I want you so much; right down to every tiny feather on your wings.” 

Gabriel snorts in reaction but the kisses he gives to Sam are full of gratitude and happiness. 

Sam can’t wipe the smile off his face.

****

Dean ends up embroiled in a highly animated discussion with the prime minister about the demonic royal family’s arrival the next morning. He’s frankly irritated by the whole thing since he was on his way to meet Cas for breakfast when the guy pulled him to the side in the great hall and started asking a million and a half questions. 

Dean’s throat still hurts and he figured this morning he had about a half a days worth of decent pain free talking ahead of him before he had to start back up on the silent treatment. He was hoping to spend that time talking to people he actually gives a damn about; like Sam and Cas. But at this rate he won’t be able to speak after breakfast. 

It’s so irritating. 

He does his best to answer the questions with a level head but it’s early, he hasn’t had coffee and he can’t take the next dose of his pain reliever until he gets something to eat. This guy is an idiot and the things he wants to know are of absolutely no importance. Never mind the fact that his security clearance isn’t high enough and Dean’s not giving away anything especially not after the attack that almost killed his brother. 

He’s grinding his teeth hard trying to maintain some professionalism when the tips of two white wings peep out over the top of the back of the prime minister’s head like little fluffy horns. Dean’s confused but since the guy’s facing him he has no idea what’s going on over his head so Dean tries to just ignore it. 

One of the wings twitches and flips; as soon as it stops the other one starts. They go back and forth for a while and then settle into a fluttery wiggles up and down behind the prime minister’s head. It gives the effect of the man either having large twitching ears or tiny wings growing out the sides of his head. 

Dean chomps down hard on the inside of his cheek. 

Whatever his face must look like it makes the prime minister up his game for information. The man starts talking in a highly agitated fashion with his voice rising slightly. The wing tips hovering behind his head turn on it each other poking and prodding and wiggling along with his hurried statements and Dean can feel his eyes start to water with the strain of holding back laughter. There’s some kind of crescendo where the wings finally attack one another outright before hovering over the prime minister’s head, acting as though they are going to pound on him. 

Dean starts acting like he is coughing hoping to get the man to leave so he can choke the angel standing behind him. 

“Prime minister,” Cas’ voice sounds from directly behind the man. “They’re looking for you in the upper spire.”

“Thank you Castiel,” the other angel comments before scurrying off.

Dean glares at his friend whose eyes sparkle with mirth. “You are evil and I hate you so much right now,” Dean growls.

Cas throws back his head and laughs; the sound loud and bright like the chiming of bells. It’s a beautiful noise and Dean can’t wait to hear it again and again. He joins in because it’s hard not to laugh when someone close to you sounds so happy. “That was so wrong man;” he chokes out “I can’t believe you did that to me.” 

“You loved it,” Cas accuses holding onto his own chest and wheezing with mirth. Dean smiles up at him only to see Cas’ face change and darken. That cold mask the angel wears to hide his feelings slipping back into place. Dean turns and sees everyone else in the great hall standing frozen and staring. 

“What are they looking at?” he whispers and Cas shrugs before responding, “It’s possible they haven’t ever heard me laugh before.”

Dean blinks at the angel in shock before reaching out with his tail and wrapping it carefully around Cas’ neck shaking him gently in a teasing threat of choking. The angel bursts back out into chuckles and Dean turns to the group that’s gathered and shouts, “GET USED TO IT.” 

They scurry away and Dean slowly slides his tail away from Cas’ neck. The angel is silent and Dean’s concerned he may have offended the other man but when he turns he sees Cas with his head tilted and eyes closed as the last of Dean’s tail slips away from him. When the angel opens his eyes Dean catches the flash of lust in them and groans before pressing into Cas’ personal space and nuzzling at his mouth. “You love being touched don’t you?” 

Cas nods shakily while his wings quiver. “Good,” Dean whispers as he nips at the angel’s ear. “Don’t want to stop touching you; you feel too good.” He feels more than hears the sharp intake of breath that Cas makes before the angel whimpers into his shoulder. 

“Dean,” Cas groans. “You are such a tease.” 

He laughs then because his friend is right; Dean’s teasing him and enjoying it immensely.   
“I’m worth putting up with I promise.” He assures and is a little shocked when the angel yanks him closer and attacks his mouth in a demanding kiss. Cas slides his arms around Dean’s body and strokes downward until his long elegant fingers splay out on either side of the base of Dean’s tail. He’s sensitive there and jerks forward slamming hard into the angel’s erection making them both gasp and then grind together. Dean’s horribly disappointed when Cas draws away from him abruptly. When he tries to follow the angel holds him away and comments shakily, “Hallway, Dean. We’re standing in a hallway.”

Dean steps away and shakes out his tail before glaring at Cas commenting, “Cock tease.”

The angel flares up his wings and smiles before walking away; commenting over his shoulder, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas chuckles to himself as Dean opens the door for him, entering the dining hall for breakfast.

This is All Life Really Means Part 13

Cas chuckles to himself as Dean opens the door for him, entering the dining hall for breakfast. 

He struggles to hide his smile as the demon pulls out his chair for him with his tail and then goes to pick him up a tray. It’s sweet and part of the customary courting process for angels. 

It’s also a very public declaration of Dean’s intentions toward Castiel. By the end of the day there won’t be a single person in the citadel unaware of the fact that Castiel, leader of the angelic royal guard, is now spoken for. He finds that thought exhilarating; his half life of solitude suddenly a thing of the past. 

Not to say there aren’t still things to work out. 

Castiel hasn’t figured out how to navigate the physical intimacy aspect of their new relationship. Dean wants to touch him and as much as Castiel’s very grace cries out for the contact he fears the demon’s reaction to his mutilated body. 

That doesn’t even begin to cover his reactions to Dean’s tail. The angel is going to have to tell Dean that he misrepresented his feelings about that particular appendage at some point soon. He doesn’t think the tail itself is disturbing; it’s his reactions to it that are so bothersome. Castiel hesitates to call it a fetish but he’s definitely fascinated. Something enticing about the sway and movement of it that makes Castiel want to explore it and be explored by it. 

It’s embarrassing. 

But none of it compares to the anxiety Castiel feels at having to prepare Dean to meet Amelia. The angel’s one time bonded who broke him so terribly still works at the Citadel. She’s in charge of the demonic transition of the royal family. Dean will be working with her. 

Castiel flinches at the demon’s likely reaction to that information. 

“What are you thinking about so hard?” Dean chuckles as he slides back into the seat opposite of the angel.

Castiel can’t help but smile. “I have some things I need to tell you; do you think we could take some time this afternoon to be alone?” 

Dean looks concerned but nods “I have a meeting this morning but after lunch I’m open. Want to meet back in your apartment for lunch?” 

“That would be wonderful,” Cas agrees, so nervous about the upcoming conversation that it slips his mind to ask Dean who the meeting is with and what it’s about. 

It’s a rare lapse that he comes to regret later. 

They part company after their meal with Castiel cleaning up their plates and holding open the door. He takes extreme satisfaction at the open mouth stares they are getting from the other people in the dining hall. Castiel may not be who he once was but he is valued and wanted even as fractured as he is. From the snide glares thrown in his direction throughout the morning he assumes that Dean was a highly sought after catch for many of the Citadel members. 

He can’t keep the smile off his face as he rounds his way into the infirmary; those other people never stood a chance. Dean Winchester likes a challenge, the hard road; and Castiel is exceedingly difficult. 

They’re well matched together. 

Gabriel is perched on the end of Sam Winchester’s bed when Castiel enters the room that is otherwise vacant. “Sam?” he questions and Gabriel replies, “One last battery of tests before they’re willing to release him.” 

Castiel slides into the vacant chair beside the bed. “I take it you volunteered for nurse duty?”

“Why not?” Gabriel counters with a grin. “I get to take his temperature and everything.”

Castiel shakes his head but grins back. Gabriel’s wings twitch and curve before the angel shifts closer to his brother and comments, “Word’s already blasted through here that you and Dean were courting hard core at breakfast.” 

Castiel shrugs “What of it?” 

“Do you think it was a good idea to pick this morning to go public?” Gabriel sounds tense and Castiel doesn’t understand. 

“Why would today be any different?”

“Castiel,” Gabriel moans. “There’s a big meeting this morning with the royal family about the Prince’s arrival.” 

“I know,” Cas counters. “Dean’s going to be there.”

“So is Amelia,” Gabriel says and it’s like someone stomped on Castiel’s soul. Something must show in his face because Gabriel makes a noise of disapproval before adding, “He saw her in the video, he knows what she looks like and what she did to you. Tell me you told him she still worked here.”

At Castiel’s slow jerky head shake to the negative Gabriel slides the palm of his hand over his face. “Little brother, you better pray he’s not choking her right now.” 

Castiel does his best not to panic as he helps Gabriel haul Sam, and the collection of gifts from well wishers back to the demon’s apartment. Every fiber of the angel’s being wanting to fly either directly to the meeting room or out the nearest window and away from all this. 

Gabriel takes a moment to envelope Castiel in his wing entirely before they part company. He takes comfort in his brother’s brief but gentle grooming of his battered wings. Sam commenting softly from behind them, “I’m way out of the loop here but trust me; I know Dean and irritated is kind of his default setting. Whatever is going on he won’t let it go until he works it out Castiel. Dean’s interested in you, invested, and once he’s made up his mind he doesn’t let go of what he thinks of as his.” 

Castiel nods; grateful for the support. Then he spends the next hour pacing his apartment waiting for the meeting to end; knowing Dean will make a straight line to wherever he is. Confrontation isn’t something that he’s ever feared before now. But then again, for the past half a decade Castiel hasn’t had anything to lose.

“So,” Dean comments from the doorway, “I stopped by the dining hall and got us some lunch.”

He sounds so relaxed that Castiel is instantly confused. He turns and sees Dean carrying a bag and lounging against the doorframe. “How was the meeting?” Castiel stutters out.

Dean gives him a look that could freeze time before commenting, “We’re probably going to need to shut the door before we have that conversation. But since you asked; Chuck will be here in two days and everything is ready from our end. Thankfully other people are going to be dealing with the welcoming events.” 

“By other people you mean…..” Castiel hesitates to say her name. 

“Your ex-fiancé? Yeah that would be her. Got anything else you might have neglected to tell me about swirling around in your featherbrained head Cas?” Dean slams the door behind him and fully enters the apartment. 

Castiel feels his walls slam up into place and wipes all of the expression off of his face. Dean hesitates before approaching him slowly and saying, “Don’t do that. Not with me and not where we’re alone. I’m not going to hurt you and I’m not going to leave. I’m just kinda lost about this whole thing Cas and I need your help to understand.”

Castiel forces himself to relax but it’s difficult, “I was going to tell you now actually. I should have thought to ask you what the meeting was about. I could have warned you.”

“I’m not sure that would have helped,” Dean comments then sets the bag on the table and slides both his hands over Castiel cheeks. The angel deflates at the gentle touch and he feels his wings lower all the way until they drag the ground behind him. “I really don’t like her.” 

Cas chokes out a laugh, “You didn’t bite her did you?”

“Cas,” Dean murmurs pressing himself closer, “the only one I want to bite is you.”

He can’t stop himself from tipping his head to the side and Dean gasps as he trails the tip of his fingers underneath the collar of Castiel’s shirt to brush against the scar he left on Cas’ neck. Castiel groans at the touch and Dean’s tail snakes around his waist to yank them closer until their bodies are pressed together. 

The angel gasps at the action and Dean freezes before slipping his tail away. “I’m sorry. I forget you’re not really comfortable with my tail.”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Castiel shakes his head. “I’m overly interested. I said disturbing when we first met because I was disturbed by how focused I was on it. It was a poor choice of words which has obviously left you with the wrong idea.” 

“Overly interested?” Dean comments slowly then smiles, “You have a tail kink.”

Castiel flushes bright red and steps away taking the bag of food with him and retreating to the living area to set up for lunch. He can’t be pressed up against his new partner and have this discussion. 

When Castiel doesn’t answer Dean shifts on his feet before adding, “Maybe it’s like how I think about what you meant when you said the undersides of your wings were sensitive all the time. Or how I imagine what it would feel like for you to touch me with them. How I want to bury my hands in your feathers and learn how you like to be touched. How I want to lay you out and touch you all over them, to trace out where you have feeling, and where you don’t just to see if you’re right about how numb they are. Is it something like that?” 

Castiel’s pulse is racing and his heart is beating so loudly he can hear it in his ears. “It’s exactly like that,” he stammers and hurries to distract himself by digging plates out of the bag and systematically opening them. 

Dean comes to join him on the sofa and makes a point to slip his tail around Castiel’s waist again as they eat. The angel doesn’t even process the taste of the food he’s so focused on the man beside him. 

When they finish, Dean flops back against the couch and says conversationally, “Well we’ve covered your ex; we’ve discussed the tail; I’m thinking there’s a few things left but I just want to hit on one more big one and then take a break.”

“What’s that?” Castiel asks warily. 

Dean turns the full focus of his gaze on the angel and mutters low and deep, “Your scars; I want you to show me your scars.” 

*****

“You think they’re going to be okay?” Sam comments after they finally get everything put away. 

“Dean and Castiel?” Gabriel snorts. “The real question is were they ever okay in the first place?” 

They chuckle and Sam pulls the angel in close and kisses him deeply. Groaning as Gabriel’s wings flare up to surround them both. 

“What is it?’ the angel asks.

“I’m sexually frustrated,” Sam blurts then blushes then chuckles at himself. “I’m sorry but I’ve been wanting to get my hands on your wings since the day we met and I never get the chance.” 

Gabriel stills then pulls away with “I could use a good grooming; if you were willing to help I certainly wouldn’t refuse.”

“Does grooming fall in line with my restricted activities from the doctor?” Sam teases. 

“It shouldn’t be too strenuous,” Gabriel chuckles “I’ll go easy on you since it’s your first time.” 

“I think I can handle you,” Sam pulls on Gabriel’s wings and is shocked by the moan that it brings out. “You like that?”

“I like you touching me and our wings are very sensitive,” Gabriel huffs only to let out a little gasp as Sam tugs on them a little harder. 

“How does grooming usually work?” Sam whispers. “Tell me it involves nakedness and orgasms.”

Gabriel barks out a strained laugh as the demon moves his hands closer down the wing joint and presses down. It stretches muscles tensed in Gabriel’s back and shoulders and the angel flops forward against Sam’s chest moaning happily. “It can involve anything you want at this point just don’t stop.” 

“Gabriel,” Sam warns pulling away taking deep breaths. “Just don’t stop is probably not something you want to say to me too much right now. I’m ready to blow.” 

The angel gives him a long assessing look before reaching up to tug his face down and nuzzles against Sam’s cheek whispering, “If I skip over a whole bunch of courting rules and regulations; take you to the bedroom and have my way with you do you promise to still respect me in the morning?” 

“Even more than I do now,” Sam gasps and winds his long tail round Gabriel’s left wing. 

They chuckle and Gabriel doesn’t let go of Sam’s hand the whole way to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You aren’t serious,” Cas whispers and Dean sees the sharp edge of panic in the angel’s eyes. He wants to back down and tell the other man it’s not a big deal, but it is and he can’t. Cas has hidden himself away from life too well, for too long, and Dean’s not ever going to be satisfied with just taking what the angel is willing to give. He wants everything.

This is All Life Really Means Part 14

“You aren’t serious,” Cas whispers and Dean sees the sharp edge of panic in the angel’s eyes. He wants to back down and tell the other man it’s not a big deal, but it is and he can’t. Cas has hidden himself away from life too well, for too long, and Dean’s not ever going to be satisfied with just taking what the angel is willing to give. He wants everything.

“I’m totally serious. I want to see them. I’ve gotten a glimpse of them in the infirmary; shit Cas I watched you have a fucking heart attack on video. I want you to show me what is so horrible that you never go without a shirt, and that you’re so afraid for me to touch.” Dean knows the words are harsh and he squeezes with his tail gently around the other man’s waist hoping to soften the delivery. 

Cas sits totally still for a long time before he shakes his head, “I don’t know if I can do this Dean.”

“Sure you can,” the demon counters. “If you didn’t want to you wouldn’t have started this with me.”

Dean can actually see Cas’ muscles contract as he twitches under internal pressure, and it’s so painful to watch he almost withdraws the demand, right before he opens his mouth the angel turns wide eyes to him and says, “You’re going to think I’m hideous and broken and then you’ll leave.” 

“I’m not Amelia,” Dean growls out a warning. “I’m not going to let you treat me like I am.”

They stare at each other; neither willing to give an inch and somewhere in the base of Dean’s spine desire flares. The angel is so frustrating. “I know you want this with me, you want me to see you and accept you. You want me to touch you all of those places you never thought anyone would; just give me the chance Cas. I’m here and I don’t care what you look like. You’re the only one here that cares.” 

The hot press of Cas’ mouth shocks him. Dean wasn’t expecting the angel to grab him and shove him down onto the couch. He goes with it; trying to slow the agitated pace of his friend’s kisses; melding the frantic, pressured urging from the angel into something soft and gentle and slow. He feels it in Cas’ body when the other man finally lets go and gives in; his rigid posture above Dean melts and Cas ends up draped over the demon’s body much like their first make out session; moaning and tangling his slender fingers through Dean’s hair. 

Dean tugs the back of Cas’ shirt out of the other man’s pants with purpose. He feels the angel stiffen but he doesn’t draw away. Cas slides his face down into the space where Dean’s neck and shoulder meet gasping against Dean’s skin as the demon slowly slips his hands under his shirt to touch his back. 

“This is what you need; isn’t it?” Dean breathes. “You need me to do it. You want me to strip all of your defenses away.” 

“Please,” the angel whispers. “It’s been so long since anyone’s wanted to touch me. If you want to see I’ll show you, just don’t stop touching me.”

Dean wraps his tail firmly around Cas’ waist before sliding the angel back and slipping off the couch; tangling their fingers together he pulls Cas toward the bedroom pushing him down to sit on the bed as Dean slips to his knees on the mattress behind him. The bindings on the angel’s shirt are complicated and unfamiliar, Dean struggles with them for long moments before he finally gets them to slip free. Cas grips the edge of the mattress and draws in slow shaky breaths as though he’s resisting the urge to panic with everything he has. 

He doesn’t resist when Dean tugs on the last of the bindings as the shirt slips away; baring everything Castiel has worked so hard to hide, to Dean’s interested gaze. 

The angel’s back is mangled; Dean had expected that. Tiny lines of trauma cris-crossed over the plains and angles of the muscles. Down the backs of his arms to his wrists are speckled with marks and slashes. There’s a circle on Cas’ left side that looks like a chunk of his flesh was ripped out and put back in wrong and one long jagged scar from right between the angel’s shoulder blades down his spine until it disappears under the band of his pants. Dean traces it until he can’t reach any more of it with two shaky fingers. Cas gasps and twitches under the careful attention. 

“Say something,” the angel finally demands and Dean smiles at the command. 

“What do you want me to say?” he asks.

There’s hesitation and he sees Cas shift his body; struggling with the uncertainty. “I don’t know,” the angel finally admits. 

Dean chuckles and presses a gentle affectionate kiss to the top of Cas’ back near his spine, the angel lets out a long breath and Dean exhales along with him as the tension drains from both of them. 

“Well,” he teases, “if I can ever convince you to go shirtless I’ll never lose you in a crowd.”

Cas lets out a startled bark of laughter and Dean leans around his shoulder to squeeze him gently before commenting, “Open your eyes Cas.” 

The angel complies and Dean smiles as his friend meets his gaze in the mirror over the dresser beside the bed. “You sat me here on purpose,” Cas accuses.

“Probably,” Dean agrees, “but this way you can see my face so you know I’m not lying to you when I say this is really no big deal to me.” He trails the warm palm of his hand down the center of Cas’ back and the angel swallows before letting his tense wings relax. 

“You’re not disgusted?” Cas asks needing to hear it. 

“You’re scarred Cas,” Dean shrugs. “It bothers me that you were hurt, that you still hurt sometimes. But your body does the exact opposite of disgust me.” 

He watches the angel deflate and close his eyes again. Dean spends a while silently stroking and petting over the other man’s back and arms and finally wings. As he keeps touching he finally blurts, “Okay, just give me the rest of it now because clearly this was not all you were worried about.”

Cas snorts and raises his wings up slightly. “Do you see where the scarring is directly under the wing joints?” As Dean brushes over the area Cas nods, “I can’t really feel much right there but you’re in the right spot. Angels have oil glands there to help with grooming their wings.” There’s a pause as Dean searches and presses finding nothing but scar tissue and warm skin. “I got an infection during the healing process and they had to remove them.” 

“How do you….” Dean searches for the word, “groom?”

“I use a synthetic oil they designed for me after the attack.” Cas shrugs before twisting his neck from side to side and continuing with, “The glands are very sensitive and for angels they’re an erogenous zone, a very intense one. I don’t have that any more. The numbness in my wings is another issue because they play a significant role in the mating process. My signals are all messed up. Between that and the head trauma, sexually I’m not,” Cas sighs, “I’m not wired right anymore.” 

“So you can’t get off?” Dean’s confused.

The angel chuckles but it’s not a happy sound. “It’s about sixty/forty honestly. If I’m too stressed or in too much pain I can’t even stay hard. It’s better than it used to be. But places on me that should feel good just aren’t there and it makes things difficult.” 

“I’m good with difficult,” Dean smiles. He chuckles at Cas’ sharp look and adds, “I’m not sure if you noticed, but I don’t have wings or oil glands or anything like that. So I’m not concerned in the least that you don’t have them. I figured we would just have to do some exploring until we figured out how to make each other feel good. I don’t have any expectation of how you’re supposed to act in bed Cas.” 

At the angel’s blink of uncertainty Dean leans close and whispers, “I know you like kissing me,” there’s a pause in the conversation as Dean leans in to taste Cas’ mouth, making the other man tremble and reach up to cling to him. “You gasp when I do this,” and he nuzzles at the spot on the angel’s neck where his bite resides. “You like my tail,” and Cas lets out a shaky moan as Dean slips his tail loose from his waist and slides it up to brush over one of the angel’s nipples. “Those look pretty sensitive too,” Dean chuckles when the angel squirms in his arms at the contact. “I’m fairly certain we can work this out Cas. Want me to prove it? Let’s see how hard it is for me to make you come.”

“Oh please,” Cas groans sounding lost and frustrated, “please, please, yes please.” 

Dean bends him backwards until the angel flops on his back onto the mattress. He leans down over the other man using his arms to support his weight as he works his way up Cas’ body nipping and sucking randomly over the angel’s abdomen and chest. Dean dips his tongue into Cas’ belly button earning a jerk and a gasp from the angel before he feels those long elegant fingers grip his hair and tug him away. The demon nuzzles against his lover’s left nipple listening for a moan and groaning himself when he gets one; before opening his mouth to lap, and suck, and tug gently at it until Cas is writhing and panting under him. 

Dean can’t help but smile when he goes to give the right nipple the same treatment and discovers it’s even more sensitive than its partner. He works at it until Cas is grinding up against him and begging for more. He lets Cas pull him up and work his mouth with kisses until his lips feel swollen and puffy. Dean finally settles his weight fully on top of the angel so he can free up his hands to reach into the outstretched wings. At the first tug on his feathers Cas lets out a keening cry, and bucks against Dean’s hips tossing his head back and forth as he gasps for breath muttering, “Too much, too much.” 

Dean files that away to ask about later and with one more gentle swipe of his fingers he withdraws and slides down the bed to strip Cas of his shoes, socks and pants. The guy has cute feet; which is a random thought even for Dean and he can’t stop himself from smirking about it. Dean buries his face in the angel’s inner thigh to hide the smile not wanting to make Cas feel uncomfortable. 

Frankly though he’s not sure Cas is aware enough to be thinking about much of anything except Dean’s touch and warmth. The angel is shuddering on the bed squirming uncontrollably and Dean watches with wide eyes as his dick leaks steadily. The demon’s so hard he’s starting to hurt inside his pants; Dean knows he’s not going to make it through this without having to go change clothes. 

“Sit up baby,” he asks, and has to say it twice more until the angel shakes off some of his passion and manages to comply. Dean slips behind him and pulls Cas back against his chest shifting the other man into a comfortable position, and reaching around to trace patterns on Cas’ chest as he whispers, “Look at yourself Cas.”

The angel keeps his eyes shut and gives him a negative shake of his head. “No.”

Dean nips his neck and Cas whimpers, “Open your eyes and look in the mirror Castiel; I want you to see how good you look like this. Watch me touch you.”

The angel groans but forces his eyes open slowly catching sight of Dean’s in the mirror and focusing on him. Dean grins hoping to be reassuring and tangles the fingers of his left hand with Cas’. He going for a gamble but Dean’s pretty sure it’s going to pay off. He holds up his tail and watches as Cas’ eyes track it’s movement and his breathing picks up. 

Dean licks a line up the shell of Cas’ ear while he coils his tail around the angel’s swollen, leaking erection. “Going to make you come like this,” Dean whispers, brushing the tip of his tail into the slit on Cas’ dick. “Going to make you come apart for me while you watch.” Cas makes a noise that Dean’s never heard before; it’s high and sharp from somewhere in the back of his throat, as the angel clenches his hand finally forcing his eyes to focus on himself in the mirror. 

Dean’s done teasing, he’s hurting and he knows Cas has to be too. It’s time to give them both relief. He takes up a rhythm with his tail that has the angel panting while he jerks his hips in time with the motions. Dean whispering to Cas, “Look at yourself; you’re so beautiful. The way you move and the noises you make. I’ve never seen anything like you before, I want you so badly. I’m going to come in my pants without you even touching me, just from doing this with you. That’s how much you turn me on.” 

Cas sobs writhing in his arms as Dean adds, “You going to let go for me baby? Can you trust me enough? Let me give this to you Cas. Let me make you mine.” 

When the angel comes apart it’s with another of those keening cries that Dean doesn’t think his throat can even make. He follows Cas over the edge to completion gasping and shaking against his back. 

He tips them both over until they curl together bonelessly on the bed, Cas slowly coming back to himself only to blink open his eyes and regard Dean seriously for a long moment. 

“What?” Dean asks and the angel stammers out, “I swear I’m not usually that passive during sex. I never even got your shoes off.” He flushes red all over and Dean laughs at him. 

“This wasn’t sex Cas.” Dean chuckles.

“Then what was it? I’m really rusty but I don’t think it’s been that long.” The angel’s voice is dry and slightly accusing. 

“This was me making a point; staking a claim. We haven’t been courting long enough to get to the actual sex part yet.” Dean brushes his finger tips over his lover’s face.

He watches as the angel’s eyes well up with tears and draws Cas closer as he breaks open with deep painful sobs. “I thought something was broken inside of me; all these feelings that I haven’t felt in years. I thought I just wasn’t capable of it. But you make me feel so much; things I thought I wasn’t able to feel anymore. I wasted so much of my life thinking I was damaged. I actually thought she was right.”

Dean grits back the snide remark about Cas’ previous courtship. He’s going to deal with Amelia but now is not the time. “I’m sorry, Cas.” He whispers, “I’m sorry you’ve been alone for so long. But I’m really not sorry you were waiting for me when I got here. You make this all worth it for me.” 

It’s a long time before they speak again. When he does Cas surprises Dean with, “So you’ve claimed me then?” 

Dean smiles, “If you’re good with being mine?”

“I’m pretty sure I can live with it,” Cas snorts teasingly.

Dean tugs him closer and blinks up at the ceiling; focused more on this feeling in his chest that keeps expanding. He’s not all that familiar with it but Dean’s pretty sure he knows what it is. 

He’s happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For all of his smart mouthed flirting, Gabriel’s man enough to admit that once they get to the bedroom his hands go numb and his mouth goes dry.
> 
> He’s nervous.

This is All Life Really Means Part 15

For all of his smart mouthed flirting, Gabriel’s man enough to admit that once they get to the bedroom his hands go numb and his mouth goes dry.

He’s nervous.

Sam’s a warm solid presence at his side and when he turns toward the demon, looking for some reassurance, he’s shocked by the hesitant look on Sam’s face. 

“This was all your idea hot shot,” Gabriel blurts. “All that fast talk about nakedness and orgasms to lure me in here and now you’re freaking out.”

Sam chuckles, “I’m not the only one.” Gabriel flushes as the demon trails the tip of his tail across the angel’s cheek bone. He gives up on the pretense of irritation, and slips his arms around his friend pressing in close, and allowing Sam to wrap him up in a warm embrace. 

“Don’t want to mess this up with you,” Gabriel mutters into Sam’s chest sighing as Sam rumbles in return, “Me neither.” 

There’s a shift in the room and they both seem to sense it when things become more serious, more real between them. Sam running tentative fingers through the feathers of Gabriel’s wings as he comments, “How about we just start with the grooming part and if that’s as far as we go then I’m not going to complain.”

Teaching Sam how to undo the bindings of his shirt is comical enough without the added pressure of knowing the demon’s about to see him topless. Sam’s large hands aren’t meant for the delicate laces and loops that make up Gabriel’s clothing. They spend a good deal of time laughing about it as they work it out. 

As he slides the shirt free and lets it drop to the ground Gabriel can’t fight the instinctual need to display; flaring his wings up for inspection even though he knows Sam won’t understand the gesture. The ache to be accepted by this man who he wants as his mate is strong, and base instincts he has as an angel say the action is important.

Gabriel breathes hard; not entirely certain what he’s waiting for but Sam doesn’t disappoint him. The demon slips warm hands under both of Gabriel’s spread wings and drags his fingers through the sensitive underside tugging on random feathers as he goes. Gabriel hunches his back asking for more contact and groans low in his throat in response to Sam’s slow exhale of shaky breath.

“Wanted to get my hands on you like this for so long,” Sam whispers. “Thought about touching your wings but it didn’t feel this good in my head.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel manages to choke out in a strangled tone. “It feels better than I imagined too.” 

He stays still allowing Sam to explore him the way the demon seems to want to do so. Sam’s thorough and gentle digging up under the outer feathers to tangle his way through the soft down under it; learning the dips and curves of Gabriel’s wings with such focus and care that Gabriel doesn’t ever remember being touched like this before and it leaves him shaky and feeling exposed. 

He’s shocked when Sam’s fingers dip below his wing joints to trail across his back directly under the wings. The demon makes a noise of satisfaction when he finds the oil glands hidden there and presses in firmly without warning. Gabriel makes a noise that sounds embarrassingly like “GUH!” before he comments, “You’re naughty; how do you even know those exist?”

Sam chuckles, “I paid attention in class when they were discussing anatomy. Granted they didn’t tell us that touching them would cause you to make such interesting noises. I’ll just have to consider that a fringe benefit.” 

Gabriel would shoot the demon a dirty look if he could remember how to do that. Sam’s circling the glands over and over randomly pressing in and then moving away before coming back to start the process over again. 

“You’re not,” Sam hesitates before changing tactics. “There’s no oil….”

“Give me a second;” Gabriel huffs, “I’m not a teenager anymore you know.”

Sam snorts in response, but it seems that something in Gabriel’s tone must have made it sound like he was giving the demon permission, because Sam’s fingers circle back to his glands again and they stay there; settling in and rubbing and pressing on them insistently. Gabriel sways forward on his feet moaning pitifully at the ache those caresses are causing. “Sam,” he gasps. “I need to sit down baby.”

They stumble to the bed and Gabriel’s not entirely clear on how he ends up sprawled on his stomach with Sam straddling the backs of his legs. He’s halfway lost in a fog of pleasure and the demon doesn’t let up on his glands long enough for him to really put his thoughts together. He feels the faint burning sensation under his skin that indicates the oil coming to surface; Sam lets out a low moan as it coats his fingers for the first time. 

Gabriel’s thankful for the pillow he has his face buried in. There’s something very intimate about this that he’s still a little shaky about. Sam’s got to feel way outside of his comfort zone by now. 

“Oh Gabriel,” Sam gasps, “that is the hottest thing I have ever seen.”

Or maybe not. 

“You like this?” he questions, because he really needs to make certain before he can just flop here and let his demon have his way with him. 

“Does it make you feel good?” Sam replies and Gabriel nods shakily into the pillow. “Then I like it very much.”

Sam chuckles as the last of Gabriel’s reservations slide away. He relaxes his wings fully and sighs with pleasure as Sam slips his oil covered hands into the feathers. 

“You’re going to have to tell me what to do here,” Sam warns and Gabriel answers with, “Just start with the base and work your way to the tips. If they don’t slide back into place on their own sometimes you have to guide them there but you should be able to see where the gaps are and know where they go. You can pull on them if they look too ruffled and don’t freak out if some come out while you’re working on them it’s normal. Just get more oil when your hands start to feel too dry.”

Sam makes a humming noise, and Gabriel groans as the demon pulls his hands away from the sensitive glands on his back to slip them into his wings. His hips buck hard into the mattress when Sam slides his tail up Gabriel’s back to press and stroke along the glands while he works. Gabriel whines high in his throat and Sam chuckles, “Forgot about the tail? Touching you like this seemed to make you feel so good I didn’t think you would mind.”

He doesn’t mind at all. Not one bit.

Sam’s careful and focused on his task. Gabriel fades into a pleasure induced haze while the demon takes such good care of him. Only coming back to himself when Sam shifts on top of him and the demon’s erection brushes against his ass. He pushes back against him before Gabriel even thinks about it, and Sam makes a growling noise that causes Gabriel’s feathers to spread and shiver in response. They both freeze for a moment before Sam tugs on Gabriel’s wings whispering, “I can’t believe you’re letting me do this with you. This is so hot, so intimate; I’m so hard right now it hurts and it’s all because of you.” There’s a thrust against him and Gabriel strains to lean back into the friction of Sam’s dick against his ass even through the layers of clothing separating them. “You look so good laid out underneath me.” Sam continues. “Makes me want to claim you, mark you.” Gabriel groans as Sam bends forward brushing his mouth against the back of Gabriel’s neck lapping at the sweat there; tasting him. There’s a slow drag of teeth along his skin and Gabriel suddenly understands what Sam is asking. 

The demon wants to bite him. 

He freezes; his mind suddenly clearing from the haze of lust he’s been floating in for what feels like hours. Sam senses the change and Gabriel almost cries out at the withdrawal of Sam’s body heat when the demon slides off of him to the side. 

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispers and Gabriel can hear the shame in his tone. “I shouldn’t have said that, done that.” 

Gabriel rolls to his side and his eyes widen at what he sees. Sam is completely shaken; exposed in a way that Gabriel has never seen him. He’s panting and achingly hard, but there’s fear in his eyes and tension in his posture. Sam’s thinking about running; Gabriel’s almost certain of it. He loops his hand around the demon’s tail to anchor him in the room, as he pushes out a wing to wrap around Sam’s back, and shove him closer to hold him. 

The demon comes hesitantly as if he’s suddenly uncertain of his welcome. 

“Is biting part of the process for you guys?” Gabriel makes a point to keep his voice light and his tone easy.

Sam squirms, “When we’re with someone we really feel connected to it can be. I’m sorry. I was caught up in the moment and the urge was there. I shouldn’t have said anything I know you’re not comfortable with it.” 

“Don’t put words in my mouth,” Gabriel teases, “interspecies sexual practices are difficult. We’ll get it worked out. I’m not worried about it.”

At Sam’s dubious look he grins, “How about you just start with a nibble?”

It has the desired effect in that Sam laughs and kisses him long and deep wrapping his arms around Gabriel again. “I didn’t get a chance to finish grooming you,” Sam comments between one kiss and the next. 

“We’ll get back to it later,” Gabriel promises and tugs on Sam’s shirt until it comes off over his head then slips his hands down to unbutton the demon’s pants. 

“Around back,” Sam gasps as Gabriel tugs on his clothing. “You need to undo the flap holding the pants around my tail or you’ll never get them off.”

Gabriel reaches around behind and tugs until the clasps slip free and he can finally push Sam’s pants down to his knees. He smiles up into the demon’s face and is taken aback by the weak look he sees there. 

“You’re wearing out on me aren’t you?” Gabriel says. “I should have let you rest more, you’re hurt.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Sam nuzzles in close to Gabriel’s face pressing his forehead against the angel. “But this is about as energetic as I can get right now; I’m sorry.”

Gabriel snorts because delicacy has never been one of strong areas. “I’m not disappointed babe.”

He moans as Sam tugs open his pants and shoves them down out of the way. Gabriel’s distracted by the demon’s kisses while they press closer together and Sam’s tail winds around to his back to push at his oil gland again. There are long moments of grinding slowly together enjoying the slow build and the feeling of being intimate with each other. 

Then Sam slips his tail in-between them and around both their erections; squeezing them together and rubbing the tip of his tail over the sensitive heads of both their dicks. 

“Oh,” Gabriel groans. “You are so naughty with that thing. I love it.”

Sam chuckles deeply in response as he quickens the pace and they cling to each other heading for completion. Gabriel tugs Sam in for a frantic kiss knowing their both getting close. He can’t help but play with fire and drag his tongue along the row of Sam’s sharp upper teeth. As soon as he does the demon jerks and gasps, gripping him tightly as he comes hard; bucking against Gabriel and growling low in his throat. It’s the noises he makes that sends Gabriel over the edge, and he’s distantly aware he’s making a keening cry as he comes harder than he has in a damn long time. 

They lay sprawled together on the bed panting until eventually Sam’s breathing evens out and Gabriel pops his head up to suggest some food. 

Sam’s asleep. 

Gabriel nuzzles close to his lover for a moment before dragging himself out of the bed to stumble to the bathroom and bring back things to clean the bed and Sam up. The demon doesn’t move as Gabriel wipes him down and tugs off his shoes and pants before rolling him on his side against a pillow and tucking the blankets in around him. 

He throws on some pajama pants and sits next to Sam on the bed for a long time stroking his fingers through the demon’s hair. 

“I love you,” Gabriel whispers as he gets up to go find something to eat and to check on his wayward, complicated ass brother. 

“You can do more than nibble next time.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s the smell of coffee from the other room and Sam stretches in the unfamiliar bed before opening his eyes and blinking around. 
> 
> “Morning sunshine,” Gabriel says from the doorway and Sam grins at the memory of last night.

This is All Life Really Means Part 16

There’s the smell of coffee from the other room and Sam stretches in the unfamiliar bed before opening his eyes and blinking around. 

“Morning sunshine,” Gabriel says from the doorway and Sam grins at the memory of last night. 

“Is it morning?” he asks knowing that his sleeping schedule has been significantly off track since the attack. Sam’s tired all the time and he finds himself dropping off and waking back up hours later thinking it’s just been minutes. 

“More or less,” Gabriel chuckles. “Close enough for government work; which is conveniently what we do.”

“I thought your humor was corny over breakfast, but it’s even worse before coffee,” Sam teases and the angel smiles. 

“I got you a change of clothes and a toothbrush; thought you might want them.” Gabriel shifts his wings like a shrug and Sam chuckles at the sight. At Gabriel’s odd look he says, “You’re very expressive with your wings.”

“Yeah,” Gabriel snorts. “Maybe, but they aren’t nearly as cool as your tail.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sam comments sitting up and sliding the sheets back as he goes to slip off the bed. 

“Really?” Gabriel replies, but his voice is distracted as he stares at Sam’s body. “Because last time I checked my wings never did anything as cool as jack me off during sex; which I believe, your tail did just a few hours ago.” 

Sam flushes at the memory and Gabriel grins, “You’re hot when you do that.”

The demon excuses himself to the bathroom taking his time in the shower enjoying the feel of the water and just being alive, being wanted, having someone in the other room waiting on him to finish so they can be together again. If he’s lucky Sam will be able to talk Gabriel into spending the day cuddling with him; not that either of them will admit to calling it that. He’s betting for more kisses and they have grooming to finish. 

Just the thought of it makes his tail twitch.

“Plans for the day?” Gabriel sing-songs as Sam towels off his wet hair and shakes the last of the wetness from his tail. 

“I’m technically still on bed rest,” Sam smiles, “doctor’s orders. Think you can help me fill up the time?” 

Gabriel’s smile is positively wicked. “Oh I’m pretty sure we can come to some kind of understanding.” 

“I love you,” Sam blurts, and then bites on the inside of his cheek, because the rush of feeling is too much too soon but he can’t stop.

“I love you too,” Gabriel answers before he slides into Sam’s personal space and curls his wings until they brush up and down the sides of Sam’s bare chest.

Gabriel leans in and closes the distance between them with a searing kiss that makes Sam’s tail curl up tight. It’s still not something they’re really used to doing and the more times Gabriel kisses him the better Sam realizes the angel is at it. 

“Did you take a class on kissing or what?” Sam chuckles when they part to breathe.

“It’s required,” Gabriel snorts. “I got an A plus.” 

“I bet you did,” Sam presses his nose into the other man’s neck and inhales Gabriel’s scent learning it and memorizing it; knowing that after all this he’ll be able to find Gabriel anywhere just by that. “Breakfast?” he questions.

Gabriel takes a long shaky breath and nods, “Breakfast, yeah, we should get right on that.”

Sam pretends not to notice him shaking as the angel steps away. They’re both still raw, still needy and as much as Sam wants to just throw his lover back on the bed and spend the day pleasing both of them they need to get this courting thing back on track. 

It means a lot to Gabriel and because of that, it’s important to Sam. 

“I hope they have pancakes,” Sam comments as he pulls on his clothing and follows Gabriel to the door of the apartment. 

“At this point Sammy boy they would make you anything you asked for,” Gabriel slides their hands together; linking their fingers and squeezing tight. “You saved me, helped stop an attack on the Princess, and survived something that everyone said was impossible. The angels here sort of feel like they owe you one or ten.”

“They don’t owe me anything Gabriel,” Sam struggles with the idea. “I was just doing my job.”

“You’re going to be surprised how few people really believe that,” Gabriel sighs. “All of you could have just stayed out of it and said it was the angels’ problem.” 

“We’re a team,” the demon says, “there is no you and us anymore.”

Gabriel nods and makes a point to not let go of Sam’s hand. 

The dining hall is packed, and Sam is shocked by how many people approach him with thanks, and offers of help and support. All Gabriel has to say while they’re standing in line is “So, no pancakes?” and they are told to take a seat, and wait for a few minutes while the kitchen staff put a hold on everything else to make them some. 

He watches with interest as Dean stops in to pick up two plates of food, before slapping Sam on the shoulder and poking Gabriel with his tail. They don’t say much because Dean’s suddenly distracted by someone coming in the door of the dining area. Gabriel turns to see who it is and after a hate filled glare the angel does this thing with his wings that Sam’s never seen before. He turns but Sam’s got no idea who the female angel is that his brother and lover are looking at so angrily. 

Sam’s clearly missed something and he really hates that.

“Who’s that?” he asks hopefully.

“Hell bitch,” Dean murmurs and Gabriel comments, “Fucking heartless skank,” at the same time. 

“Well okay then,” Sam chokes and takes another bite of his pancakes. “These are yummy.”

Dean snorts and Gabriel laughs. “What naughtiness are you and my brother up to?” the angel asks Dean. 

“We’re working out wing and tail signals so we can communicate better,” Dean shrugs.

“How’s it going?” Sam’s interested. 

“Slowly,” Dean says but there’s a smile creeping around the corners of his mouth. “We keep getting distracted.”

Sam’s eyes widen and Gabriel claps his hands. “I expect him to return to duty with significantly less sexual frustration,” Gabriel demands

“I’ll do my best,” Dean chuckles and offers the angel a flippant salute with his tail as he walks toward the door. 

Sam smiles; a playful Dean is a happy Dean and he hasn’t seen happy Dean in years.

*****

Dean drops the food on the table as he slips back into Cas’ apartment. The shower is on and he smiles at the thought of the angel in the other room. His angel; it warms him up just to think it. Cas chose him and wants him and Dean thinks maybe this is what love feels like. Cas drives him crazy and makes him ache. He’s like the sun and Dean wants to soak him up.

He’s halfheartedly flipping through security reports on the couch when the angel comes into the room. He looks up and smiles only to blink when Cas grabs the edge of the papers he’s holding and pulls them out of his hand to drop them on the floor before he slides into Dean’s lap. 

The angel’s warm and topless and Dean groans as Cas straddles him and settles down comfortably. “Morning,” he whispers and then closes his eyes and parts his lips while his lover leans in to kiss him slow and wet and deep. He loses track off the time and the food and whatever the hell else he was thinking about before Cas decided to say hello.

He slides his hands up the angel’s bare sides and squeezes gently along his ribs. He grins into Cas’ mouth as he moans and squirms. Cas is touch starved and hungry, and Dean’s more than happy to take a hands on approach. 

He’s never been good at keeping his hands to himself anyway. Or keeping his mouth shut which turns out it also a good thing since Cas seems to want to live with his tongue in Dean’s mouth. 

The angel can kiss; really kiss. Better than Dean’s ever kissed before and he flops his head back against the couch and gives up control. Cas makes a high pitched noise before slipping his hands up around Dean’s head and tipping Dean’s head to a more comfortable angle for both of them. 

He doesn’t ever want it to stop and can’t hide the small noise of disappointment he makes when Cas pulls back. Dean blinks hazily up at the angel’s eyes and flushes slightly at Cas’ smile. “Good morning yourself,” the angel whispers and Dean chuckles.  
“Can I touch them?” Cas whispers and at Dean’s odd look he adds, “Your horns. Can I touch your horns?”

Dean nods answering, “Cas you can touch anything you want on me; like a free pass at a carnival.”

“I don’t understand the reference,” Cas comments and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Just touch them Cas.”

The first brush of the angel’s fingers is tentative, exploratory. He circles the base of where Dean’s horns grow from his forehead before tracing up the tip and back down the other side. “They’re very attractive,” Cas comments quietly. “I like them very much.”

Dean’s not really sure how to respond to that; it’s nothing that’s ever come up in his previous relationships. “Thank you,” he offers and Cas chuckles. 

“There are so many differences between us,” the angel murmurs. “So many things to explore together. I want to know you Dean; want to trace every part of you until there isn’t anything I haven’t touched.”

“Cas,” Dean grinds out. “You’ve got to stop saying shit like that if you ever want to leave this apartment again.”

Cas raises an elegant eyebrow before smiling “Who says I ever want to leave the apartment?”

They laugh and Dean rocks his head toward the kitchen table saying, “Breakfast? I picked some up for both of us.”

“Thank you,” Cas rumbles lowly slipping off of Dean’s lap to dig through the bags and pull out the food. He brings both plates back to the couch and sits down as close to Dean’s side as he possibly can. 

“I saw Sam and Gabriel,” Dean comments. “They were eating. Sam looks good; like he finally got some rest. Looks like your brother is taking good care of him.”

“Gabriel is very attentive when he feels close to someone,” Cas answers. “He cares for Sam very much.”

“Yeah,” Dean grins over something that vaguely resembles a bagel. “I noticed.”

Which brings him to another thought.

“Cas,” he starts, “Gabriel made a gesture you haven’t shown me, while I was in the dining hall, and I wondered what it means.”

Cas blinks and cocks his head to the side before saying, “What did it look like?”

It sparks an animated conversation between them where Dean finally gives up trying to describe it and resorts to hand gestures using his arms to do his best to mimic what he saw Gabriel’s wings do. 

Cas looks steadily more confused until he finally shakes his head, drags Dean to the bedroom to stand in front of the mirror and says, “Just grab my wings and show me.” When Dean hesitates he pushes, “I mean it Dean put my wings the way Gabriel’s were, I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

Dean hesitates before he pushes up behind the angel and slips his tail around Cas’ waist. He grabs the angel’s wings and as Cas relaxes his muscles he shifts the wings in a way that is at least close to the way Gabriel moved them. 

Cas’s eyes widen and he flushes pink. 

“You said my brother did this in the dining hall?” the angel chokes out. 

“Yeah,” Dean answers confused.

“What was happening?” Cas asks and Dean swallows. 

“I think he was directing it to Amelia when she walked in.” 

“Well, that explains it,” the angel chuckles.

“Why?” Dean presses “What does it mean?”

Cas leans more fully against him and plucks gently at the tip of Dean’s tail as he answers. 

“Loosely translated,” Cas shrugs, “It means whore.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The decision to invite the angels to the party was a no brainer. Sam and Dean are spoken for and much to their surprise both Pam and Jo insisted that Michael and Lucifer be allowed to come as well. 
> 
> Andy groans and rolls his eyes saying, “How come I got stuck with Uriel?”

This is All Life Really Means Part 17

The decision to invite the angels to the party was a no brainer. Sam and Dean are spoken for and much to their surprise both Pam and Jo insisted that Michael and Lucifer be allowed to come as well. 

Andy groans and rolls his eyes saying, “How come I got stuck with Uriel?”

“They say he’s the funniest angel in the garrison,” Sam offers only to be smacked hard up the back of his head by several tails. “Hey!” he gripes, “I was serious. That’s what they say!”

It’s nice to be outside. Sam’s been recovering slowly from what amounted to poisoning, and he’s still limited by what he can do and how long he can be out. But limited is better than dead. He’s grateful. 

The royal entourage is coming tomorrow and things will change. This will be the last time in a while that they all have down time together. Getting Chuck settled in is going to be a chore. The guy is a basket case and Princess Anna is a frigid bitch. Sam’s glad at least some of them found love and comfort here because it’s looking like Chuck is going to be shit out of luck. 

But tomorrow will take care of itself and tonight isn’t about duty; it’s about loss, and of grief, and memories. 

They lost Max. They held off the wake long enough for Sam to recover enough to attend. It will be a small affair but Sam’s pretty sure Max would have wanted it that way anyway.

“So we’re extending the invitations,” Sam comments. “Make sure they understand what it’s for.” 

The group nods before slapping at each other with their tails and wandering away leaving just Sam and Dean in the sunshine. 

Dean looks at him for a long time and Sam finally sighs before asking, “So are we going to have the ‘I’m dating an angel’ talk or you want to just skip that part?”

Dean rolls his eyes and pokes at him with his tail. “Shut up dude.”

“Seriously Dean,” Sam shrugs. “What’s with the really mysterious looks?”

“You and Gabriel are serious right?” Dean sighs and shifts uncomfortably. Sam starts thinking this isn’t the conversation he thought they would be having.

“Yeah,” he says. “We are. I love him.” 

“Pretty fast Sammy,” Dean’s tail clenches and swirls behind him.

“Why?” Sam challenges. “Because I say it out loud? You’d be more comfortable if I just felt it and thought it and never let it out like you and Cas are doing?”

It’s a low blow and he knows it but Sam’s been watching his big brother his whole life and Dean’s never moved into another being’s orbit the way he gravitates toward Castiel. 

The older Winchester freezes and he stares hard at the ground beside their feet for a long time. 

“Dean?” Sam finally asks unable to stand the tension.

“Do you think he can tell?” Dean whispers. 

“Cas?” Sam questions. “Tell what? That you’re in love with him? Fuck Dean, I hope so. If it gets any more obvious you two won’t need rings.”

Dean snorts but he’s still clenching the sides of his chair. “I don’t want to freak him out Sam. I’ve never said those words to anyone before. I guess I never thought I would. I feel like I’m stumbling through this thing blind and half the time he’s leading me somewhere and the other half he’s running away. I’m lost dude.”

Sam’s a little shocked. He and Dean are going to have a grown up conversation and it’s about Dean, THE DEAN, being worried about his relationship. What the fuck?

“Dude are you feeling okay?” Sam can’t resist and flips his tail up to plaster the tip of it across his brother’s forehead. Dean snarls and ties to shove Sam out of his chair. 

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They laugh before Sam leans back and stretches out commenting, “You should just tell him man. Whatever it is that you’re feeling; tell him you love him, tell him you want to keep him, tell him you can’t live without him. Life’s too damn short to sit around trying to decide what to do when you could be happy.” Sam shrugs and shoves his foot into the side of Dean’s leg adding, “It’s a good look on you by that way.”

“What is?” Dean questions as he shoves playfully back.

“Happy,” Sam smiles. “It’s been a long time since I saw you look so whole.”

Dean huffs out a breath before scratching at his horns and sighing, “Thank you Dr. Winchester. Should I schedule another session for next week?”

Sam laughs and yells at his brother as Dean walks away, “Take two and call me in the morning.”

He laughs harder when Dean flips him the bird. 

*****

“Does this look ok?” Cas asks for what must be the tenth time.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gabriel groans. “Dude, it’s a shirt you wear it. What do you want me to say? Should I tell you that it brings out your eyes and makes you look pretty? You’re my brother!”

Cas glares at him sharply and Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I am not doing this with you.”

“Doing what?” Cas demands.

“Having the touchy feely talk about why all of a sudden you’re in here stealing my clothing!” Gabriel barks but he’s trying hard to hold back a chuckle. 

“I need a shirt Gabriel,” Cas mutters. “I thought you would be pleased.”

“Pleased? Castiel I’m ecstatic,” Gabriel actually sits up and looks at him seriously for the first time since the whole weird interaction started. “You’re wearing a short sleeved V necked shirt for the first time in over five years. I might just die.”

Castiel closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath before tosses out, “Oh fuck you Gabriel.”

There’s a distinct possibility that Dean has been a bad influence on him. 

A peek at Gabriel’s face shows his older brother sitting wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. Cas’ wings twitch while he waits for a response. Gabriel slowly shifts on the bed before snorting and saying, “Did you seriously just say that to me?”

Cas nods and keeps a safe distance only to have his brother bust out laughing and collapse back on the bed. “I like Dean,” Gabriel chuckles. “He makes you try new things.” 

Cas smiles at his own reflection in the mirror before quietly commenting, “Indeed.”

Gabriel is staring at him. Cas can feel it through his wings. “What is it?” he demands turning to face his sibling with an air of defiance.

“Do you love him?” Gabriel asks, and it’s so heartfelt, so honest that it makes Castiel’s chest constrict.

He searches for an answer that sounds more well thought out than ‘yes yes yes’ and only finds a glowing feeling of happiness in his grace. He blinks and when he raises his eyes back to Gabriel’s, Cas is certain that they say everything his brother needs to know. 

“Are you going to tell him?” Gabriel whispers. “Or were you planning on just dragging him along for a while?”

He’s teasing but Cas knows Dean has put up with a great deal of turmoil in their brief relationship. He feels his wings quiver and gasps in a breath as the dam breaks on five lonely years of pent up emotions. 

Gabriel catches him as he stumbles. They flop to the floor in a mess of wings, and arms, and legs; Cas shakes with so many feelings that he can’t process and Gabriel pats him on the head before asking, “Little bro, are you laughing or crying?”

“I don’t know,” Cas gasps out, and rolls over to catch his brother’s eye. Gabriel quirks one eyebrow and it’s enough to set them both off laughing until tears stream down their faces and they’re stomachs hurt. 

“I should have done this a long time ago,” Cas chuckles, and Gabriel shoves him over with one outstretched wing. Still smiling as Cas slams one of his own wings down on Gabriel’s head. 

“I missed you,” Gabriel blurts, and Cas feels another bit of his wall crumble down. “I missed you too,” he replies. “Thank you for staying with me.”

“No where else I would rather be bro,” Gabriel says with something like a sad smile before he yanks Cas down and bumps their foreheads together and then shoves him onto the floor with a yelled, “Get away from me weirdo!!”

*****

She finds him in the hallway outside of the atrium and Cas had known it was coming. 

Amelia’s been waiting for a chance to make her case. 

He’s made it through an afternoon of meetings with the other angel’s odd looks, and outright glares at his pale, scarred, exposed flesh. 

It feels good to be free. Cas isn’t so concerned about appearances anymore. He has a heart and it beats again full of hope for a future he thought he would always be denied. 

He just has one last thing to free himself from, and it’s her. 

“Castiel,” she approaches cautiously and he ponders the hundreds of time they interacted where he worried about offending her with his damaged life. He was an idiot. 

“What can I help you with Amelia?” he asks, careful to remain neutral in his tone and posture. 

“I wanted to talk with you,” she says. “I’ve been watching, and you’ve been looking well recently. I was hoping you’d made some progress; that maybe we could be friends again.”

He wants to say ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ but he swallows the urge down harshly. This is it; this is his only chance to yank back what she took from him, and he’s not willing to let his anger, no matter how justified, ruin his opportunity. 

“What purpose could that possibly serve?” he asks, and then watches as she shifts uncomfortably. 

He bets she wishes they weren’t in public right now; but Castiel has always been careful to not be alone with her. 

“We cared a great deal for each other once. I know you might not really remember; but I still care for you Castiel I miss our times together,” she’s careful with him. Like he’s a brain damaged idiot and it has always made him sick. 

“Oh I remember,” he counters. “I also remember when you told me that I was a broken, pathetic rendition of the man I used to be, and that you weren’t willing to bind yourself to someone so damaged inside. So I’m just wondering what you’re point is Amelia? It’s been five years.”

She withdraws slightly, “Please don’t be upset with me. I made mistakes; there are so many things I wish I could have done differently. But maybe now we’re ready. Maybe you’ve healed enough that we can be together.”

He hears a shift in the crowd that’s gathered around them. Cas suspects they’re putting on a good show. 

“All you have ever wanted was position and prestige; and when I couldn’t give it to you, you left me to die, making me believe that I was too shattered to partner with anyone. You were wrong about many things Amelia; especially me.” He steps away from her dismissively before saying, “I hope that your position keeps you warm at night while your powerful husband tells you he’s working late. I hope it makes you smile when you spend so much time alone. Your grace is as battered and broken as my body is Amelia; and you will never be right inside until you fix it. Now don’t bother me again.”

He turns to walk away and stumbles as he sees how many people have gathered for the scene. Dean resting against the back wall of the hallway as Cas approaches. When he gets close enough he holds out his hand and is pleased when Dean takes it smiling. “I love you,” the demon says loud enough for the crowd to hear. “I love you as well,” Cas answers and grins as he feels Dean’s tail slide around his leg. 

Amelia stutters behind him before she shouts, “HOW DARE YOU…” only to be cut off by a tail slap to her face as Jo and Pam emerge from the group. 

“Sister,” Pam comments. “You better watch your mouth around my boss’ mate.”

“Yeah,” Jo adds. “Or the three of us are going to have to take a long walk.”

The two female demons smile wide; showing off their teeth to the chuckles of the crowd. Amelia flees; taking to the air in her escape. 

“Feel better?” Dean asks as they walk off.

“Not particularly,” Cas comments shrugging. “She means very little to me at this juncture.”

Dean huffs, “Well I feel better.” 

Cas tugs him to stop and leans in to kiss him, whispering against the demon’s lips, “Good.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me again,” Cas demands as soon as they end up back in his apartment. It’s been a long day between planning for the wake, and time spent with their brothers, not to mention crazy ex’s trying to crawl their way back where they aren’t wanted.

This is All Life Really Means Part 18

“Tell me again,” Cas demands as soon as they end up back in his apartment. It’s been a long day between planning for the wake, and time spent with their brothers, not to mention crazy ex’s trying to crawl their way back where they aren’t wanted. 

“Tell me again,” he commands, as he pushes Dean back up against the nearest wall and starts tearing at the demon’s shirt. Dean groans and his eyes roll up trying to put two brain cells together long enough to figure out what the hell the suddenly aggressive angel is asking for. 

Then it hits him and he smiles against Cas’ eager mouth. “I love you, Cas.”

The angel makes a noise that sounds like a bird call way in the back of his throat, and Dean catches his wings flaring out to the sides wildly, before Cas buries his face in Dean’s exposed neck and bites down. 

It’s all the incentive Dean needs. He tips his head back and howls whipping his tail around the angel’s left wing and tugging hard. Cas gasps and rocks his hips forward pressing their swollen dicks together. Dean forgets all about the fact that their teams started the party fifteen minutes ago; he doesn’t care about the ration of shit he’s going to get from Sam for showing up late and from the looks of how this is going probably limping. None of it matters; Cas matters, and the angel who is now systematically yanking on the clasps on Dean’s pants is making his opinion on the matter extremely clear. 

“Bedroom,” Dean chokes out shoving at the angel where he is pinning him down. “NOW CAS!”

The angel jerks away with wide eyes for a long moment. Dean loses himself in the sound of his partner panting and the way Cas’ wings shake before he mutters in this voice that sounds like someone has been choking him, “Oh yes, please.” 

Cas’ hands are shaking so badly that he gets the ties on his shirt all knotted, and Dean finally gives up trying to play it cool so he can yanks and tugs on them as well; desperate to have the clothing gone and be able to touch Cas’ long covered skin again. He finally just grabs a handful of it and yanks as hard as he can; ripping the offending garment off and tossing it to the side as the angel gasps out, “That was Gabriel’s shirt!” 

Dean shrugs; caressing the side of Cas’ face with his tail before he mutters, “I’ll buy him a new one.” 

Cas nods shakily before helping Dean pull his own shirt off and shoving the demon down onto the bed and crawling on top of him. “Mine,” Cas growls and goes for Dean’s neck again; who just tips his head back, and threads his fingers into Cas’ unruly hair, and moans as the angel works to leave a serious mark on him for everyone to see. 

Dean’s usually got a no marking rule especially on areas not covered by a shirt, but this is his mate. If the others can call Cas that then so can he; his mate. He doesn’t care what Cas does as long as Dean gets to keep him. 

But it doesn’t really look like the angel plans on going anywhere but down. 

He abandons Dean’s neck for his chest and spends an obscene amount of time sucking and licking the demon’s nipples while Dean alternates between begging him to stop and urging him to go on. 

Nobody’s ever just owned Dean like this. 

He’s so distracted that he doesn’t even register Cas undoing his pants until the angel is yanking them down to his boots and shoving his knees apart as he licks his way around Dean’s belly button and laps at the head of Dean’s dick. 

He thrusts up into the angel’s mouth without even thinking so lost in the sensations. Cas jerks away coughing and Dean rubs his tail over the angel’s cheek and neck trying to make it better while he gasps out, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

Cas’ wings brush his sides softly and Dean groans and slips his eyes shut while the angel slides his dick back into his mouth. He grips the bed hard trying to stay focused on being still and not hurting the other man. 

It’s awkward and a little rough; Cas has no finesse and Dean could give less than a damn about it right now. It just feels too good. He jerks when he feels the press of Cas’ fingers against his ass, hoping like hell the angel has a good understanding of lube, because they haven’t exactly discussed the actual intercourse part of intercourse yet. But Cas is careful and gentle and his finger is slick as it slides in making Dean lose control and buck his hips up. Thankfully the angel had been ready for it. He picks up his head and catches Cas’ eyes, choking as the angel winks at him before pulling his finger out and sliding back in with two.

Dean gives up all pretence of being macho; he spreads his legs as wide as he can and positively mewls for more contact. It’s wanton and totally out of character for how he usually conducts himself but fuck it, if Cas wants to run this show then Dean’s willing to let him. 

It feels too good to stop. 

Two fingers turns into three somewhere along the line and Dean registers that the panting groans that he keeps hearing are most likely coming from him since Cas’ mouth is still full. The angel pulls away, chuckling darkly at Dean’s whimper of disappointment. When he looks Dean sees his tail wrapped around Cas’ neck and for the life of him he has no idea when that happened. He flushes but the angel presses his hand to his tail and squeezes letting Dean know the touch was welcome. 

Dean has to think about Chuck naked to stop from coming right then. 

“Turn over,” Cas growls out and Dean wants to argue that they should really stop long enough for him to at least take his shoes and pants off. It is their first time together and it would nice to be naked. 

But Cas can multitask and when Dean shifts he’s stunned to realize his shoes are gone and so are his pants. 

He laughs, “You are so naughty.”

Cas grins and nips the inside of his thigh. 

“Over please,” the angel comments and Dean scrambles to obey. He flops onto his stomach stretching and moaning into the sheets only to gasp as Cas grabs the base of his tail and yanks him onto his knees. 

“Oh holy fuck,” Dean whimpers, “You are so hot.”

Cas chuckles and licks up Dean’s spine; the vibrations making him shake and spread his knees a little further apart. 

It’s been a long ass time since someone has fucked Dean. Cas makes up for the shaking in his hands with the strength of his grip on Dean’s hips and tail as he slides inside for the first time. 

Dean wraps his tail up the inside of Cas’ thigh to rub the tip over the angel’s ass. Cas collapses against his back and his wings swing forward blanketing them on both sides. They shake together and Dean takes comfort in the fact that Cas sounds even more wrecked than he is right now. 

“Dean…” Cas gasps and it sounds so strained. 

“Yes,” Dean groans, not really sure what the angel is asking but it doesn’t matter; he can have whatever he wants. 

Cas fucks him hard. There’s none of the tentative, hesitant lover he’s seen glimpses of in this man who’s pushing them both fast to orgasm. Dean’s owned and claimed and he loves it. He’d tell Cas too but the angel has a filthy mouth and he keeps rumbling out things like, “You look so good like this with me pounding inside of you, want to bite you, love how hot and tight you are inside. It’s been a long time since someone fucked you open like this hasn’t it? Just going to be me now; no one else. You’re tail feels so good; you’re going to make me come. Would you like it if I sucked on your tail? Could you fuck me with it if I wanted?”

Yeah, that’s all it takes for Dean; he comes so hard he sees spots, biting down into the sheets, and coming up with a mouthful of torn bed linen. Cas howls behind him the sound echoing like a bird call in the room as his wings slam down onto the bed so hard it shakes, and he bucks up into Dean a few more times before collapsing onto his back. 

It takes a long time for their breathing to even out and Cas is still sort of gasping against Dean’s shoulder when he whispers, “Tell me again.” 

Dean laughs, “I love you Cas.”

The angel nuzzles him contentedly as he answers, “I love you too.”

*****

“Our siblings are very much on the far side of late,” Gabriel chuckles.

Sam curls his tail around the angel’s upper arm as Gabriel slouches into him by the fire, “Yes they are. You think they’re having sex?”

“God I hope so.” Gabriel sighs. “I didn’t send my brother off with one of my best shirts to have him just wear it all day and then give it back. They better have at least wrinkled it badly.”

Sam laughs hard. “Are you serious?”

“Hell yes,” Gabriel angles his head for a better look at the demon. “You have no idea about my brother Sam. He seems all reserved and withdrawn but he’s not; not really and Dean brings out the fire in him in a way I’ve never seen anyone else do.”

“Not to mention the ‘I love you’s’ they were spilling out in the hallway this afternoon,” Jo adds from where she is almost completely obscured in Lucifer’s wings. 

Gabriel raises and eyebrow and Sam chokes on his drink, “Pardon?” they both say at the same time.

“Cas told Amelia off and then he and Dean did the big ‘I love you’ thing in the hallway right in front of her. It was hot,” Jo adds and Lucifer snickers into her hair. 

“Cas told off Amelia?” Gabriel gasps and when everyone nods he yells, “FUCK why do I miss all the really good shit!”

Sam nips on Gabriel’s ear playfully before he whispers, “Because you’re taking such good care of me.”

Gabriel’s wings give an abortive twitch as he settles further into Sam’s embrace. The angel sighs dramatically, “Well I guess that’s a good enough trade off then.” But Sam grins at the squeeze Gabriel gives his thigh.

So many layers with this angel he’s come to love; so many things to watch out for and navigate. At least their life together will never be boring. 

The thought makes Sam pause for a minute. He’s planning a life with Gabriel a long one hopefully. When Chuck gets here tomorrow Sam’s going to have to ask his Prince’s permission to marry the angel. It’s a formality as Sam knows Chuck will say yes, but still the thought of it makes Sam’s heart sing and his spirits lift. 

He should probably check it out with Gabriel first though; just in case the angel has a mini freak out before he calms down enough to say yes. 

No time like the present right?

“Marry me?” he whispers into Gabriel’s ear, and the angel jack knifes off him so fast Sam falls off the log he’s been sitting on. 

“Say what?” Gabriel blurts loudly enough to draw attention from everyone hovered around the campfire who had previously been ignoring them. 

Sam blinks but he gather his courage and repeats, “I want you to marry me.”

Jo gasps and Lucifer stiffens before pulling her closer. Pam laughs and Michael smiles. Uriel shakes his head before walking away, and Sam watches as Andy slowly, hesitantly wraps his tail up with Ash’s and he wonders when that started and what it might mean. 

Gabriel looks like a suffocating fish stuck on dry land. His mouth moves but nothing comes out, and his wings quiver like he would fly but can’t really remember how to do it. 

“The word you’re looking for is yes Gabriel,” Castiel offers from behind the other angel, and Sam’s eyes widen as the angel and Dean step into the fire light. 

Cas is shirtless and Dean has a hickey the size of a baseball. They both look pretty happy though so Sam lets it go. 

Gabriel blinks slowly at them and then accuses, “Did you two ruin my shirt?”

Dean shrugs and answers, “Yep.” 

“Well good!” Gabriel huffs, and then rounds back to Sam smiling and crawls back into his lap before saying loudly, “YES!” and then kissing Sam until they both tip back off the log again and onto the ground. 

After Sam gets done kissing his angel, until they need to come up for air or pass out, he whispers in Gabriel’s ear, “Can we go somewhere so I can ruin your shirt?” 

Gabriel laughs, “You can ruin all my clothing Sammy boy; any time you want.”

But he struggles into the standing position and holds out his hand to the demon offering, “Wanna go for a ride?”

Sam pulls him close before whispering, “Do I ever.”

And Gabriel takes them both into the sky.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of his brother’s flight off, Castiel turns his eyes back to the grouping of angels and demons centered around the firelight. 
> 
> He’s suddenly feeling over exposed. There’s a strong urge to back away into the darkness; to run before anyone can get a clear look at him and the scars that he bears.

This is All Life Really Means Part 19

In the wake of his brother’s flight off, Castiel turns his eyes back to the grouping of angels and demons centered around the firelight. 

He’s suddenly feeling over exposed. There’s a strong urge to back away into the darkness; to run before anyone can get a clear look at him and the scars that he bears. 

He actually can’t resist the need to step backwards and bumps gracelessly into Dean. 

“You going somewhere?” Dean whispers into his ear, as the demon slides his hands up and down Castiel’s exposed arms soothingly. The angel takes a second to lean against the other man, seeking support and needing comfort before he shakes his head and releases a long held breath. “I’m going to be right beside you,” Dean adds, and it’s enough to convince the angel to walk to the battered log and take a seat. 

He closes his eyes for a moment as the demon slides in close beside him and wraps his tail securely around his waist. There’s something about being linked to Dean physically that calms Castiel’s nerves. 

He doesn’t try and stop the way his wing curves out to surround Dean’s shoulders. The demon smiles and leans back against him companionably. 

“You’re glowing,” Pam laughs and then squeals when Dean kicks sand at her. It makes her pause but it’s not enough to stop her from adding, “Maybe Sam’s not the only one who needs to talk to Chuck tomorrow?”

Dean doesn’t answer her, and Cas feels a red flush stealing up his chest to his neck before it blossoms onto his face. He looks down at his feet hoping to avoid anything horrible that might be happening silently above his head. When he finally raises his eyes Pam is nuzzling Michael’s face gently and Dean is staring at him; their faces suddenly very close together. 

Cas opens his mouth to ask the demon what’s going on, but he doesn’t get the chance as Dean leans forward into his personal space even further, and claims his mouth in a gentle, loving kiss. Cas mewls; he can’t help it and his wings spasm trying to drag Dean in closer. 

Dean chuckles against his mouth, and squeezes him gently with his tail before drawing back to rub their noses together briefly, and then dip back in for another kiss.

“If you two are going to do that all night you could have stayed at home,” Lucifer drawls lazily from behind Jo, who laughs at the same time as she is elbowing him in the side and saying, “Shut up!” 

Dean glares at the angel for a moment before he grins and nods his head. “Yeah, we probably should have just stayed in the apartment and cuddled, but we felt like we had to make an appearance.”

Cas’ wings flair up behind them in horror but the only reaction is easy laughter, and he deflates shoving at Dean in annoyance before cracking into a quiet chuckle. 

He’s grateful for the distraction from the topic Pam brought up. Cas is fully committed to this relationship with Dean. He wouldn’t have been intimate with the demon if he hadn’t been. But he knows enough about demon culture to understand that things may be different from Dean’s prospective, and he doesn’t want to assume things that might not be there. 

The small group stays together until late in the night; some of them finally trickling off together slowly back to their rooms. It was a joyous occasion and Cas is grateful that he and his team were asked to participate. They’re cohesive now; a single unit well blended and matched. Cas is content that his idea has come to full fruition and the royal families will be pleased. 

The process has certainly been a rewarding one for him as well. They walk back to his apartment with Dean leading the way, and Cas following while he holds on to the tip of Dean’s tail. 

There are boxes piled up against his door and he hesitates because he doesn’t remember ordering anything. Dean pulls him a little farther forward by yanking his tail around and Cas turns wide eyes to the demon who is smirking.

“Dean,” he accuses. “What did you do?”

Dean shrugs, “I bought you some stuff.”

That’s interesting. 

“Bought me what?” Cas questions as he and Dean gather up the boxes and slip into his apartment. He drops them on the table and starts opening them quickly.

It’s shirts; nice ones, all different colors, including a standard uniform shirt to replace the high necked one he had been using. 

“I saw you in Gabriel’s shirt earlier, and I thought you might not want to put your old ones back on,” Dean shrugs, but the way his tail twirls around in the air shows he’s nervous. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Cas is overwhelmed; he swallows and says, “Thank you, but how did you know my size?”

Dean chuckles, “Remember when I broke in here the day I bit you? I checked it then.”

Cas laughs, “This was expensive Dean. I should pay for it.”

The demon shakes his head and seems to look around before he says, “It’s not about the shirts Cas. I’m not much on public declarations, but I want to talk to you about what Pam said.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Cas answers almost interrupting him. He doesn’t want Dean to talk about this with him. He’s been having too much fun to get rejected now. 

“Is that a no?” Dean blurts and he sounds annoyed.

“Have you even asked me a question?” Cas spits back and suddenly he’s nervous, on edge.

“You are so irritating some times.” Dean accuses. 

“Didn’t seem to bother you before!” Cas growls and he feels his wings flare up.

Dean glares at him for a long moment before he sighs, and pressing his tail hard into the ground says, “What are we fighting about?”

Cas blinks before admitting, “I don’t think I know.”

“Marry me,” Dean orders suddenly, and Cas feels his mouth drop open and his wings slide down to the ground by his feet. 

*****

There’s a hell of a view up here where Gabriel dropped them off, before shoving Sam backwards onto the ground and working to yank off his shirt. 

Sam sort of wishes he could appreciate it, but the angel’s got a hot mouth and a wicked tongue, and Sam’s using every brain cell he has at his disposal to just hold onto to not coming right NOW. 

It’s a losing battle especially when the angel slides that mouth off of Sam’s dick to suck on his balls, before licking a stripe back up the underside of his erection to tease the slit at the top. 

“Gabriel!” Sam warns sharply and then chuckles weakly at the murmured, “You’re no fun,” he gets in response. But Gabriel responds and slips back up his body to allow Sam to tug him down and kiss the shit out of him for a long time while they both moan and shift against each other.

He trails his hands up the angel’s back to tug on his wings first gently, and then with more force as Gabriel throws his head back moaning. Sam’s grateful that the angel took off his own shirt because the loops are so damn complicated, and his hands are shaking too much to do it right now. He slips his fingers down the angel’s sides and over his back again until he brushes over the oil glands hidden there in the soft skin. Sam moans low and dark in his throat at how wet his fingers get from just brushing over them.

“I love you,” he whispers in a voice that sounds mostly broken, and Gabriel shudders above him gasping, “I love you too.”

Gabriel sits up suddenly and struggles to undo his pants; it only takes Sam a moment to start struggling with his own. He finally gets the buckles loosened and sits up to start stripping his shoes off as he watches the angel stand and stumble as he does the same. 

Sam pauses when he’s finally naked staring at Gabriel glowing and pale in the moonlight; his wings look silver and shiny. All Sam can think is ‘mine.’

He holds out his hands and pulls the unresisting angel back down flush against his body, feeling them fully naked together for the first time. Gabriel buries his face in Sam’s neck as the demon strokes him from his neck over the curve of his ass in one long brush of his hand. 

Sam gasps as Gabriel moves to straddle him; somehow thinking that because he still feels weak Gabriel would be the one making love to him and not the other way around. Gabriel chuckles at the look on his face and says, “I want you inside me; we can do it the other way next time.” 

Sam squeezes the angel’s hips so hard that Gabriel’s head falls back on his neck and bucks his hips forward involuntarily. He tugs his mate down for kisses and while Gabriel is moaning into his mouth Sam slides his fingers through the oil on his back, and slips the first of his fingers into the other man’s body. 

Gabriel groans and pushes backwards against him helping ease Sam’s way inside, and the friction the movement causes against his dick makes Sam jerk and tremble in reaction. 

He opens the angel up slowly; paying attention to every jerk and spasm he feels. Taking care to ease up when Gabriel’s reactions say it’s too much, too soon, even when the angel’s mouth just keeps urging him onward. It’s not a race and Sam’s enjoying himself so much. 

The angle isn’t exactly the best and Sam finally just gives up on his hands. He’s not sure how long it takes Gabriel to register that Sam’s got both his hands buried in his wings and his tail up his ass, but he sees the shock in Gabriel’s eyes when he finally catches on. 

The angel makes this cry, that Sam swears is avian in nature, before he collapses on top of Sam and sobs into his chest babbling, “Your tail? Oh fuck you’re using your tail on me. Oh Sam; I can’t…..it feels…..don’t stop please….need you.”

Sam can’t track what he’s saying totally, but the angel is completely wrecked and he cries out as Sam slips his tail free only to raise him up and slide him slowly down onto his aching dick. When Gabriel’s taken him all, he pulls the shivering angel close and presses gentle, soothing kisses to his ear before begging, “Gabriel, baby please; I need you to move honey. I can’t like this so you need to help me. Can you do that? Are you with me Gabriel?” 

There’s a shaky nod against the side of his face and Gabriel slowly raises himself up on his arms before lifting off Sam to slide back down against him over and over. The pace is slow and gentle, and Sam’s lost in the feeling of being inside this man he loves so much, and petting his sensitive wings and back as he lets Gabriel set the pace and do most of the work. 

Sam can feel the pressure building inside him, and he reaches out to stroke along the angel’s hard dick desperate to bring Gabriel off with him. He moans in sharp disappointment when Gabriel shoves his hand away, but a shift in angle and a few hard thrusts later it’s out of Sam’s hands as he writhes under his lover and explodes. 

When he’s come down enough to get some kind of a grip on himself, he gasps as he watches Gabriel still straddling him slowly stroking his own dick. The angel’s clearly holding off coming and Sam’s lost as to why at this point. 

“Let it go baby,” he whispers and Gabriel shakes his head. 

“Want you to mark me,” the angel gasps, and then tips his head to the side offering his neck. 

Sam’s eyes glaze over, and he flips them so that Gabriel hits the ground underneath him with a thud before he rears back and jerks Gabriel’s arm out of the way; biting into the soft flesh beside the angel’s nipple hard enough to taste blood. 

Gabriel screams as he comes, and Sam shakes and whimpers as he nuzzles the other man waiting for the angel to come back to consciousness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel spends a long time in the bathroom staring at the bite mark that now adorns his chest.
> 
> No one is ever going to see it but him and his demon partner, so the angel’s not really certain why he feels like everything has changed so fundamentally with that one action.

This is All Life Really Means Part 20

Gabriel spends a long time in the bathroom staring at the bite mark that now adorns his chest.

No one is ever going to see it but him and his demon partner, so the angel’s not really certain why he feels like everything has changed so fundamentally with that one action. 

He feels different; like he belongs to someone now. 

Gabriel smiles at himself in the mirror; it’s definitely a good thing. 

He chuckles to himself at the shuffling he hears on the other side of the bathroom door. Sam’s been a nervous wreck since Gabriel drifted back to awareness after an orgasm that blew off the top of his head. 

Gabriel’s caught Sam trying to look at the wound, and he thinks the demon is torn between wanting to make sure Gabriel is unhurt, and just wanting to look at the mark he left behind. There’s a dark sort of something primal behind Sam’s eyes when he catches sight of it, and Gabriel had pretended to ignore the way the demon’s tail kept caressing it as he had flown them back to the citadel. 

The shower had felt wonderful and Gabriel’s just wasting time now, seeing how long he can make Sam squirm before the demon finally just tells him what he needs. 

“Are you going to spend all day in there?” Sam calls through the door.

Gabriel winks at his reflection; it took his lover long enough.

“I’m coming out now,” Gabriel answers, before tugging the door open and stepping out into his bedroom. 

He doesn’t miss the way Sam’s eyes track directly to the bite wound; the demon’s tail curling tightly up while Sam leans back into the chair by the window, and tries to look relaxed. 

He sucks at it. 

“Sam,” Gabriel chuckles. “What it is?”

Sam sighs and flops back against the chair before rolling his eyes and muttering, “It’s stupid.”

Gabriel snorts; he can’t help it. His partner is acting like a flustered fourteen year old girl after her first kiss. “Just tell me!”

“I want to look at it,” Sam murmurs, “up close. It needs to be disinfected anyway.”

There’s a red flush spreading across the demon’s face and neck that makes Gabriel giggle in a completely unrepentant fashion, before he turns and settles himself on the bed so that Sam can have access to the wound. “All you had to do was ask.”

He ignores the way Sam scrambles out of the chair so fast that he gets his tail tangled in his own legs and trips. The warm press of the demon’s body against his is distracting, and Gabriel leans back against the man who asked him to bond earlier tonight. “Love you,” he whispers, and he feels Sam sigh out a breath of anxiety before the demon presses tender soothing kisses along his neck and shoulder. 

“I love you too,” Sam answers smiling into Gabriel’s skin and hugging him close. “I’m sorry; I know this is really weird for you.”

“What is?” Gabriel’s lost because he was really enjoying the kissing.

“The whole biting thing,” Sam shakes his head. “I’ve got all these urges and they make no sense to you I’m sure. Just bear with me here and I’ll try to get myself under control.”

Gabriel thinks about the way he’d displayed his wings to Sam that first time and how he’d just felt like it was something he had to do even though he knew Sam would miss the significance. He decides the biting is probably similar. It’s actually a comforting thought. “I don’t mind,” he whispers “All of this is alright with me.”

Sam gives him a look filled with so much gratitude that Gabriel’s wings flap against the bed and he blushes a little. There’s so much intimacy between them now that it’s really wonderful how they fit and fill each other empty places. 

Gabriel just relaxes into his lover’s gentle touches as Sam cleans and disinfects the wound. It stings but he’s careful and Gabriel just drifts along in relaxed contentment until Sam breathes out, “You tasted good.” 

He raises his head and sees Sam frozen in something that looks like horror. The demon turns to him slowly and says with great sincerity, “I am so sorry; you probably never wanted to hear that. It sounds sick.”

Gabriel laughs right in his face; what else can he do? 

“Ummm, thanks?” the angel offers carefully with a smile and Sam relaxes pressing his head into Gabriel stomach and laughing weakly. 

“You’re welcome,” Sam huffs out against his skin before raising his head to look at his the shape his teeth left; tracing the pattern with his finger tips in a way that is possessive and totally distracting. “I’ve only ever bitten one other person before you.”

“Jessica?” Gabriel asks and winces at the flash of grief in his lover’s eyes as he nods. 

“I’m so grateful for you Gabriel,” Sam whispers leaning down to press a kiss over the mark. “I can’t believe you let me do that with you.”

“Want you to have what you need from me,” Gabriel answers reaching over to thread his fingers through Sam’s still damp hair. 

“We should probably talk about what’s coming,” Sam comments right before a huge yawn over takes him.

“Marrying me?” Gabriel teases. “Yeah, we should probably work out some details soon, but I’m pretty sure I’ll still be in bed with you when the alarm goes off in a very short few hours from now, so maybe we can put that on hold until we get some sleep?”

Sam nods and reaches down to snag the covers and pull them up over both of them; tucking them carefully around Gabriel’s wings. “Good idea.”

“I’m full of them,” Gabriel chuckles and Sam snorts while he pulls the angel closer.

“Mine,” Sam whispers into his skin and Gabriel squeezes him back just as tightly answering, “We can debate where you want your bite mark in the morning.”

****

Dean’s not sure what he was expecting really. Cas is hard to predict pretty much all of the time. It’s what Dean thinks makes him so attractive and so aggravating.

He just wasn’t counting on Cas telling him to leave. It’s not that he was particularly rude about it; it’s more like the angel just acted like Dean hadn’t said anything of consequence. 

Cas had just totally shut down so Dean gave him some space. It hurt; hell truth be told Dean’s never asked anyone to marry him before in his life, being told to go home right after it hurt a hell of a lot. 

Cas hadn’t even kissed him goodbye all he said was, “I need some time; I’ll see you for breakfast in the morning.” 

Breakfast better be really fucking good as far as Dean’s concerned. 

So Dean’s working through his first beer, and hoping for another while he stares at the wall between their two apartments, and listens to Cas doing who the hell knows what over there. There’s been a lot of noises, and some banging, a little bit of swearing, and Dean’s totally lost as to what is going on right now.

He hates being confused. 

“You know what?” Dean announces to himself. “Fuck this!”

He stalks out of his apartment and rounds back to Cas’ rooms where he just throws open the door and walks in to find the angel covered in dust and debris staring at a painting that is hanging over his love seat. 

“I hate this painting,” Cas says in way of greeting. “I have always hated this painting and I’ve left it hanging on my wall for six years. What the hell is wrong with me?”

“I was kinda coming over here to ask you the same question,” Dean snarks. “What are you doing in here Cas?”

“Making room,” Cas replies as he reaches up and yanks the admittedly pretty ugly painting off the wall and tosses it into a pile next to the trash can.

“Room for what?” Dean’s at a loss here.

“For you,” Cas answers turning to look at him fully for the first time. “Why are you here? I told you I’d see you at breakfast.”

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Dean blurts, and when Cas cocks his head to the side with this really confused look on his face Dean adds, “I ask you to marry me and you throw me out of your apartment with a ‘see you at breakfast,’ and you can’t figure out why I’m standing here? I want a fucking answer.”

“Technically it was more of a command than a request,” Cas counters swiping at the side of his face in irritation and smearing something on himself. 

“What was?” Dean growls.

“The ‘marry me’” Cas answers picking up a box and tossing it next to the discarded artwork. “I didn’t really think it was a question; more of an assumption that required a more distinctive response.”

“Are you fucking with me?” Dean asks as his anger fades in the face of his confusion.

“No,” Cas answers with an eye roll. “I’ve been trashing my apartment all night trying to make room for you.”

“Room for me to do what?” Dean snarls.

“To move in with me!” Cas yells back. “I’m not going to marry you and have you live down the damn hallway.”

Dean finally gets it. He’s a little slow he admits. Courtships are arranged in private in angelic culture. Marriage requests are formal and the person being asked has a full day to prepare their response; which usually comes in the form of a gesture not a verbal comment. Cas is just doing what his culture tells him he’s supposed to do and Dean’s the one fucking it up. 

“You wanted to see me at breakfast,” Dean says slowly.

“Yes,” Cas mutters “here, in our home, in the morning when it was ready.”

He looks so dejected that Dean feels like a total ass. 

“Could you just say yes Cas?” Dean asks finally. “I know it’s outside the box for you but I really need to hear it.”

“What do you think all this is?” Cas says waving his arms and wings around the apartment. 

Dean steps closer through the mess and says, “Say it, please just say it,”

“Dean,” Cas starts shaking his head, but he shuffles closer until their bodies bump into each other. “It’s just a word.”

“I need to hear it,” Dean whispers and he’s as close to begging as he has ever been in his whole life. 

“Yes,” Cas says simply shrugging like the answer is no big deal and should have been totally expected. 

Dean kisses him hard tasting dust and sweat and just CAS underneath it all; picking the angel up to twirl him around laughing and wrapping his tail up around the angel’s waist. 

“I know this is supposed to be some big reveal and all that, but since I already ruined it can I help you?” Dean offers.

Cas grins at him adoringly before saying, “What am I going to do with you?”

Dean smiles back, “Anything you want as long I can keep you.”

“Keep me,” Cas comments. “Yes, please.”

Dean chuckles, “Dude that painting really was fugly.”

“Yeah,” Cas nods, “sometimes I wonder what the hell I was thinking all that time without you.”

They laugh and Dean pulls his angel in again for another tight hug. Cas relaxes against his bulkier frame and sighs with contentment. 

“I’m glad you came back here tonight,” Cas whispers.

“Really?” Dean says a little shocked.

“Now you can do all the heavy lifting,” Cas chuckles and squeals when Dean shoves him away and shakes him with his tail.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty is always a little….odd. 
> 
> There’s something about people having their every need provided for, at all hours of the day and night since birth that makes them soft, and needy, and exclusive.

This is All Life Really Means Part 21

Royalty is always a little….odd. 

There’s something about people having their every need provided for, at all hours of the day and night since birth that makes them soft, and needy, and exclusive. 

Chuck Shirley is particularly strange. He’s nervous, stutters, has a slight tic, and greets Dean with a shouted, “Hey man!” from across the room in the middle of the arrival ceremony. Dean just waves back and shrugs like ‘what are you going to do?’

It fascinates Castiel. Something so informal would never be allowed in his position. 

The pomp and circumstance has always been painful for him to sit through, and never more so than the past two days. He and Dean had only just gotten Dean’s meager belonging into his apartment when they had ended up having to shower, throw on their formal uniforms, and head straight for the welcoming ceremony. 

He’s only seen his lover in passing since, and it’s steadily turning into day three of being apart. Cas is irritable and on edge. He wants to be with Dean, and the meetings, and parties, and ceremonies never seem to end. They’re even sleeping on separate shifts so Dean is gone before Cas makes it home. 

Though, the demon had left him breakfast and a messily written note telling him he was loved and missed, this morning. He couldn’t get the smile off his face until close to lunch time. 

Castiel sees an opportunity while the royal family is giving Chuck a tour. He shoves his soon to be mate into a storage closet, and silences Dean’s panicked mumbles with his mouth, until the demon relaxes against him and holds him close. 

“I just need a moment,” the angel whispers. “I just need this.”

“Me too,” Dean agrees, and it’s the best two minutes of Castiel’s very long few days. 

He stumbles home that evening very late and exhausted, but he has the day off tomorrow, and that give him some hope of recharging. His back is throbbing and Castiel is seriously considering breaking out the pain medication. 

Dean is freshly showered and slouching on the sofa when he walks into the apartment. 

“What are you doing here?” Cas gasps. 

“I live here remember?” Dean chuckles, and at the angel’s dark look he adds, “I traded shifts with Lucifer, so I worked a double and now I have tonight and all day tomorrow off with you.”

“Lucifer traded with you? He never does that.” Cas is actually shocked. The angel is usually very resistant to alterations in his routine.

“Yeah,” Dean smiles. “I was working with Jo.” 

That explains everything. Cas manages a tired laugh. 

“Go clean up baby,” Dean suggests gently. “I’ll be right here when you’re done.”

Cas slides under the hot press of the shower water and lets the wall support his weight while he cleans himself off. He tugs on a pair of pajama pants when he’s dried off enough, and flops on the couch next to Dean who reaches over, and tugs him close enough to kiss and caress. It feels so good to have someone touch him, that Cas loses himself in the sensations of the caresses and heat of his lover against his body. He doesn’t notice anything is wrong until several minutes later when he shifts and bumps into Dean’s dick. It’s hard; Cas’ isn’t. 

The disappointment at his freakish body is almost enough to make him scream. It’s going to be one of those nights. 

Dean must realize something is off, because he pulls his head away from Cas’ neck and blinks up at him questionably. Cas is ashamed and afraid of disappointing this man that he loves, so he averts his eyes and bites the inside of his cheek. 

“What is it?” Dean whispers, and when he doesn’t get a response, he trails his hands and tail over Cas’ suddenly rigid body until he swirls his way over the angel’s flaccid dick. 

“Oh,” Dean sighs and then grabs Cas by his arms as the angel tries to jerk away. 

“Let go,” Cas mutters and he can feel the redness rushing to his face. 

“Oh now you don’t,” Dean shakes his head and holds Cas still, while his tail rubs slowly up and down the angel’s back trying to sooth him. “You told me up front this was part of the deal. I’m not letting you run away and I just moved my crap in here so there is no way I’m backing out on you now.”

Cas stares at him for a long time; so many thoughts running around in his head that he can’t really focus. Dean doesn’t seem upset; he’s not shoving Cas away and the angel is lost. He had expected a rejection even with the knowledge already being shared.

“I’m tired; it’s been a long few days,” he mutters, “and I hurt; my back is throbbing.”

“Do you want me to get you something to help?” Dean offers, and Cas is a little surprised the demon knew about the pills in the first place. 

“No,” he shakes his head. “I’ll pass out and sleep through my time off with you. It’s not worth it.” 

Dean ruffles the inside of Cas’ feathers gently with his tail, and the angel groans pressing his forehead into Dean’s chest. “I won’t get hard; I’m sorry; not until I get some rest.”

“But it still feels good?” Dean whispers as he repeats the movement. 

Cas blushes but he nods, “Yes, it feels very good.” 

“I can work with that,” Dean smiles and tugs him back down against his body. “Make out with me; no pressure. I just want to fool around and make you feel good.”

Cas wrinkles up his face. “What about you?”

“I’m not going to die of blue balls Cas,” Dean chuckles warmly. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I could help?” Cas offers and his hand is already trailing to the demon’s waist band. 

“No,” Dean murmurs grabbing his hand and bringing it up to nibble on his finger tips. “Just let me hold you.”

Cas relaxes, a feeling of relief pouring through him, as Dean strokes slowly up and down his back, and kisses him gently again and again. It feels good, and safe, and lazy; between one kiss and the next he drifts off to sleep against the demon’s chest. 

He’s so exhausted he doesn’t wake up when Dean carries him to bed and slides in beside him. 

****

Gabriel has moments where he ponders the idea that it might have been better for everyone if Castiel had let the bombed car debris hit Princess Anna. He’s never voiced that thought out loud because even for him it’s a horrible thought. 

But today he’s coming closer than he has ever come before; and he’s close to saying it directly to the Princess’ face. 

Anna can be a real bitch.

She has spent the last almost three days since Chuck’s arrival moaning, and whining, and complaining about anything and everything that has come anywhere near to demon culture. Up to and including calling them savages and making rude statements about their tails. 

Gabriel wants to choke her. He doesn’t know how some of the others are keeping their mouths shut. 

He’s digging his nails into the seat cushions of the motor brigade when she sends her assistant back inside to get her a scarf or something; leaving Anna and him alone in the car together. 

“Gabriel,” she says, and it startles him because she never speaks to the guard, and he didn’t even think she knew his name. 

“Your highness?” He asks warily.

“You’ve spent time with the demon guard correct?” she presses, and Gabriel tenses for a horrible conversation that is quite possibly going to be offensive to everything he now loves. 

“Yes I have,” he says carefully.

“Do you like them?” 

“Very much,” Gabriel answers honestly.

“You’re courting one of them aren’t you, the one that was injured?” Anna is being uncharacteristically hesitant. 

“Yes,” he says. “We’re hoping to get formal permission to bond.”

Her eyes widen slightly and she tugs on her hair before sighing and flopping back against the seat of the car.

“What is it?” Gabriel questions, because something is going on he can’t quite pin point. 

She looks at him for a long time before she flares her wings as much as possible in the car and yanks open the door yelling to her returning assistant, “NOT THAT ONE! Get me the silver one instead.”

When she slams the door shut she laughs and says, “That should take her a while; I don’t think I have a silver scarf.”

It actually relaxes Gabriel because clearly the Princess planned this little interlude. She wants something. It puts the cards in his hands. 

“What can I help you with Princess?” he offers. 

“What if Chuck doesn’t like me?” she responds quietly. 

Gabriel’s suddenly nervous again “What’s there not to like?” 

She glares at him. “I know what you all think of me; and you’re right. I’m a brat. But I’m smart and I don’t miss anything. People underestimate me because they think I’m not paying attention; but I am. I watch everything. I understand that this union is important. But I don’t want a marriage like my parents have, where mother sits alone at night in her well decorated room while father visits his mistress. I want love and you have it. You found it with a demon and so did your brother. Tell me how to do the same.”

“You could stop with the trash talking for a start,” Gabriel offers before he gets full control of himself back. 

She looks like he slapped her in the face. 

“I’m sorry,” he gushes. “I don’t know how to make someone love you Princess; but I’m really good at making people not love me so I can tell you how to do that. You pretty much just be defensive about everything, lie, and never let anyone close. Then on top of that you be as obnoxious as you can stand to be and no one will want to come anywhere near you. So I guess love is the opposite of that.”

“Does he really let his guards call him Chuck?” She asks.

“Yes,” Gabriel nods. “They call him their little nerdy friend.”

She actually laughs then and it’s the first honest emotion he thinks he has ever seen from her as an adult. “Thank you,” she says gently and then adds as an afterthought, “You may bond with whomever you wish Gabriel. You have my word as the Princess on that.”

He’s still reeling when she yanks the car door back open and yells, “GET BACK IN HERE. You are the most worthless assistant in the history of the world.”

*****

Sam laughs so hard when Gabriel tells him the story later that his lover almost misses the end. He makes Gabriel repeat it twice before Sam’s eyes become wet, and Gabriel finds himself pressed against the bathroom door in a tangle of wings, and tail, and arms trying to pry Sam off him so he can take a breath. 

“We can get married?” Sam asks again.

“That’s what she says,” Gabriel grins. “Right from the horse’s mouth.”

“So how do we do this thing?” Sam asks cheerfully.

“There’s a formal process and then a ceremony,” Gabriel comments. “It’s a pretty big deal.”

“Can I ask you something?” Sam murmurs into Gabriel neck.

“Anything,” Gabriel answers.

“Cas and Dean are living together,” Sam starts, “but you never made a formal gesture like that back to me, so I was wondering if I did something wrong.”

Gabriel blinks before shoving Sam away and walking across the room yanking on his shirt as he goes. He looks up to see Sam’s look of rejection before the last of the ties slip free, and he jerks his shirt open to bare his chest pointing at the bite mark next to his nipple. “What the fuck do you think this is?”

Sam’s mouth opens then shuts again in slow motion. “I’m an idiot,” he answers.

Gabriel snorts then laughs then waves his wings around the room and says, “Mi casa es su casa. You want your stuff in here shove mine around, throw something out, and move it on in. You’re bigger than me.”

“I love you,” Sam says apologetically.

“I love you too dumb ass.” Gabriel huffs with a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam should have suspected that it wouldn’t take very long before Chuck came to check up on him. The little demon might be royalty but he’s never really seemed to understand the class difference. If he understands, he sure as hell doesn’t care about it. 
> 
> So, when the knock on Gabriel’s door comes around eight that night Sam figures it’s probably Dean, or one of the other group members, coming over to see how the unpacking is going.

This is All Life Really Means Part 22

Sam should have suspected that it wouldn’t take very long before Chuck came to check up on him. The little demon might be royalty but he’s never really seemed to understand the class difference. If he understands, he sure as hell doesn’t care about it. 

So, when the knock on Gabriel’s door comes around eight that night Sam figures it’s probably Dean, or one of the other group members, coming over to see how the unpacking is going. 

He just yells, “It’s open!” and then freezes when the Crown Prince of his people strolls in the room like he comes over all the time. 

“Hey Sam,” Chuck says with a wave, and Sam shakes off the feeling of wrongness he gets every time this happens. Chuck’s not really one of the crew per say but he’s never made a point of it. “Need any help?”

And that is how Gabriel finds the love of his life sitting on the floor of their apartment, surrounded by boxes, and laughing at his prince. 

“Hey babe,” Sam says brightly as Gabriel enters the room. He’s missed his partner all day, and has been looking forward to a quiet evening alone with the other man. 

“Hey Sammy, whose your friend?” Gabriel asks not really looking anywhere but at Sam’s face. When the demon flushes and widens his eyes, Gabriel looks over to the other man on the floor and chokes out, “Holy shit!”

Chuck laughs in his face. “Why do people keep saying that? We took a tour of the kitchen and one of the bakers slipped; when I helped her pick herself up off the floor you would have thought I walked on water. Things are so weird here.”

“No Chuck,” Sam offers. “We’ve discussed this before; you are weird, things here are normal.”

Gabriel waits for the backlash, because no one in the royal family would tolerate being spoken to that way by one of the help. But it doesn’t come; Chuck shrugs, “Well maybe it’s time for things to change.”

“Change is good,” Sam comments, staring at the angel still frozen in the doorway and thinking of how many changes led them to being here together; sharing the same space; falling in love.

“Okay,” Chuck groans. “You two are making me sick and you’re not even touching.”

They laugh and Sam watches the stress crease Chuck’s face. “Alright dude,” he says, “I appreciate you coming all the way down here to check on me, but that’s not the only reason you’re here. Spill it Chuck.”

“They say she’s a nightmare,” Chuck blurts, as he flops himself back onto the floor with his tail waving in the air. “I’ve only met her for like five minutes, but I hear people talking, and one of them actually said she was going to eat me alive! Is she that horrible?”

Sam takes a breath because the Princess has quite a reputation, and he’s not exactly sure how appropriate it is to be talking trash about Chuck’s new wife, when she could probably have his head lopped off. Gabriel beats him to the punch. 

“She’s awful,” he announces. “She’s selfish, and bratty, and rude; she treats everyone not like her as insignificant, and she hates everything.”

Chuck turns toward the angel with wide frightened eyes and whimpers, “I have to marry that?”

There’s wheezing, and Sam starts to move toward the demon, fumbling around in Chuck’s coat pockets until he yanks out the inhaler he knows is always there, and forcing it into the Prince’s mouth. Chuck takes a few deep breaths, and some of the color rolls back into his face, while Sam shoots Gabriel dirty looks, and the angel just stands there flapping his wings.

“You trying to kill him?” Sam accuses.

“Might be better than getting married to her,” Chuck whines.

Gabriel seems to weigh his options for a moment, before coming the rest of the way into the room and settling on the floor next to Sam. “Look,” the angel starts, “I really shouldn’t be telling you this but I’m going to risk it. She’s hard to deal with, but she’s very smart, and a lot of what you see and hear about her is an act. The Princess is annoying on purpose. But she wants you to like her. Her parents are an arranged marriage and they hate each other. She wants love and companionship with her partner. But she is never going to admit that in front of a crowd. You’re going to have to put up with her attitude and play the part until you can get her alone. Just be patient with her, she doesn’t have any idea how to get someone to like her.”

Chuck seems to relax a little and turns to Gabriel asking, “How do you know all this?”

Gabriel sighs and his wings squeeze in tight as he says, “Because she told me.”

“So what your saying is: be prepared to be underestimated, insulted, and publicly humiliated?” Chuck questions. At Gabriel’s nods he shrugs and says, “No problem; it sounds just like the rest of my life. I can cope.”

At Gabriel’s worried look Sam nods. “He’s not far off. Chuck’s well respected by his people but not so much by his family. This marriage was a good excuse to get him out of the way.”

“Speaking of Marriage,” Chuck comments, as he finishes his beer and drops it into the trash. “This thing you two have going? I like it. Go for it. You have my vote.” 

They bid him a good night and Chuck slips away back to his rooms farther up inside the citadel. Gabriel ponders, “How did he even get here without getting seen?” 

Sam laughs, “There’s a lot about Chuck that people don’t know. He’s easy to underestimate.”

“He likes you a lot,” Gabriel offers, and Sam tugs the angel in close for a hug that turns into to a full body cuddle. 

“I’ve known Chuck since we were kids,” Sam smiles into Gabriel’s hair. “Everyone else grew up and forgot that we all used to play together when we were young; but not Chuck. He still thinks we’re all on the same team.”

“I wish more people thought that way,” Gabriel murmurs as he closes his wings around them both.

“Me too,” Sam sighs then dips his head to catch his angel’s lips.

*****

Cas wakes up and it’s still dark outside. He blinks away his confusion, because the last thing he remembers he was on the couch kissing Dean and now he’s tucked into his bed.

It’s disconcerting for him to be out of control of himself and he has to stifle a moment’s panic. 

He’s not alone in his bed. 

Dean’s become a long warm weight against his side as he sleeps, and it pleases Cas to no end that the demon is a cuddler. Dean’s pressed tightly up against him, and has his face pressed into Cas’ shoulder, while his arm is thrown over Cas’ stomach with his fingertips brushing Cas’ wing. An experimental movement of his leg tells Cas where Dean’s tail has gone in the night. 

He’s wrapped up tight next to someone he loves, and Cas struggles with the desire to let the world slip away again, and get some more much needed sleep or to stay awake for a while and just watch his lover dream. 

He’s hopelessly in love with this man and if he hadn’t already known that the idea of watching him sleep would surely have proven it. 

Still; Dean’s beautiful in the moon light. Cas isn’t sure how good demon night vision is but angels are blessed with good eyesight in any type of condition. He has the most adorable freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks. Dean’s face in his sleep is relaxed and youthful; the lines of tension that cris cross his brow are smoothed and the tight press of his lips is relaxed into a gentle open mouthed snuffle against Cas’ chest. He has cute ears and even as Cas smiles to himself at the thought, he can’t stop himself from reaching up to trace his fingertips over the delicate shell of Dean’s exposed ear. The demon shifts against him slightly and Cas freezes concerned at potentially haven disturbed Dean’s slumber. 

With a mumbled “Cas” Dean rolls onto his back refusing to let the angel go for an instant and dragging Cas across his chest. It takes away Cas’ view of his lover’s face, and he experiences some disappointment; but the steady beat of Dean’s heart, and the rise and fall of his breathing lulls the angel back into his dreams, and Cas becomes a solid boneless weight against Dean’s side. 

He misses the demon’s grin as Dean reaches up to run his hand through Cas’ hair before drifting back off to sleep himself. 

The next time he wakes Cas finds himself on his back sprawled out across the bed with his wings flopped wide open. Dean is snuggled up tight to his side as the demon tugs and flips and caresses his wayward feathers back into place. He groans in delight and reaches out his hand to cup the side of Dean’s face gently; chuckling as he gets a nip on the wrist for his efforts.

“When did you learn to do this?” Cas asks quietly.

“I’m sort of using trial and error,” Dean chuckles. “But I found the oil and thought it might make you feel good. You didn’t put up much of a fuss when I rolled you over. You sleep like the dead Cas.”

“Actually I sleep like shit,” Cas grumbles. “I think it’s just being with you that makes me sleep better.”

Dean beams in response to the comment before he jokes, “So you’re saying I make you narcoleptic?” 

Cas can’t help it when he busts into laughter “Yes love, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

He turns to meet Dean’s gaze and is surprised by the open affection he sees there. “What is it?”

“You should spend all day laughing,” Dean replies as he brushes his nose against Cas’ chest then drops a kiss there. “It’s what you were meant to do. I’ve never heard anyone who laughs like you.”

He flushes under the praise only to moan deeply in response to Dean working on his feathers. “That feels so good.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that,” Dean comments, “The insides of your wings are really sensitive aren’t they? I mean I know you told me they were but I guess I underestimated how much.” 

“Everyone has different hot spots,” Cas shrugs gently. “This happens to be mine. They were always sensitive even before the accident, but since then sometimes the wind catches them wrong and I get tingly all over. I guess it makes up for the loss of sensation on the back side of them.”

“That’s why you said it was too much when I was touching them our fist time together?” Dean asks.

Cas notices the way his lover is systematically working his way along the wing from base to tip and smiles. Dean’s not just grooming him; Dean’s learning his body. The demon’s cataloging the way Cas likes to be touched and what brings the most pleasure. He stops in places that make him moan and squirm and works him over until Cas is panting and twisting. 

Dean’s got a huge smile on his face. 

“Have you ever gotten off with someone just touching you like this?” Dean asks distractedly.

“No one’s ever touched me like you touch me Dean,” Cas answers breathlessly, and moans into the demon’s mouth as Dean kisses him hard and deep and wet. 

“Want to find out?” Dean asks. 

Cas smiles spreading his wings a little wider, “Show me.”

And Dean does.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam chuckles at Gabriel’s stiff and formal presentation. It’s just so different than what he is used to seeing from his lover. 
> 
> He’s not sure how Chuck managed to wrangle both of them being assigned to his first private meeting with the Princess, but it is what it is.

This is All Life Really Means Part 23

Sam chuckles at Gabriel’s stiff and formal presentation. It’s just so different than what he is used to seeing from his lover. 

He’s not sure how Chuck managed to wrangle both of them being assigned to his first private meeting with the Princess, but it is what it is. 

What it is is horribly uncomfortable…..for everyone.

Chuck is pretty laid back even at formal events. In private he’s a huge geek; and he and Sam have been known to pass the hours traveling from place to place quoting books and movies to one another just to annoy anyone within hearing distance. So, it’s not really a shock to Sam when Chuck comes within ear shot of him on his way into the room for the first big hello, humming the Darth Vader theme from Star Wars under his breath. 

Sam smothers his laugh but not before a snort manages to break out and makes Gabriel look at him suspiciously. He shakes his head frantically and gestures with his tail that he will fill the angel in later, in private.

The Princess is all bright smiles and formal postures. It’s exceedingly fake and painful to witness as Chuck tolerates one snide remark after another while the servants bring their food, and her mother performs the introductions. Sam would think he was completely ignoring the entire event, if it weren’t for the way Chuck’s tail keeps digging into the leg of the chair he’s perched on. 

She doesn’t let up until the doors slam shut; even then doing a quick look around the room to ensure that Gabriel and Sam are the only ones left. Then to Sam’s shock the Princess slips off her shoes, and slides off her crown to flop back into her chair, and take her first actual look at the man who’s going to be her mate. 

“There are days,” she mutters, “when I wish I could run away from it all.”

“Three out of five?” Chuck asks.

Sam sees Gabriel shift slightly as she turns to Chuck and grins, “Maybe, on a good week.” 

Chuck nods, and she looks around the very formal room they’ve been placed in before adding, “I’m a fixture here like a chandelier. I stand when they say stand and sit when they say sit. Nothing’s ever anything I do for me. I like to make them suffer for it a little bit just so they remember I’m a person not a pawn in a big chess game. It makes me the bad guy but at least they know I’m a live.”

“What does that make me?” Chuck asks, uncurling his tail to inch it slowly across the floor toward her. 

“What would you like to be?” she asks carefully. 

Sam blinks, and Gabriel bumps him with a wing like he just can’t believe what is happening right in front of them. 

Chuck turns to them fully at the same time his tail brushes against Anna’s wing tip. “Give us some privacy guys.” 

Gabriel opens his mouth to argue because they have very real instructions not to do that. But Sam tugs on his feathers sharply, and then nods to the other side of the room. Gabriel follows hesitantly only to crowd into Sam’s space when they have gotten as far away as they can and say, “You know we’re supposed to be watching them.”

“We are,” Sam shrugs “from a distance.”

“What if something happens?” Gabriel’s wings wring and twist behind his head. 

“Anna will shriek like a banshee, and Chuck will protect her until we can get across this tiny little room.”

“Chuck will do what?” Gabriel snorts.

“I keep telling you;” Sam chuckles, “do not underestimate him. He’s got skills; he just acts like he doesn’t. Dean trained Chuck himself.”

“Oh,” Gabriel shifts so that he’s pressed a little tighter against Sam’s side. “Well since they gave us the old heave ho, do you want to talk about plans for dinner?”

Sam smiles happily, “I was thinking I would cook you something.”

“You cook?” Gabriel perks right up at the idea. “This wasn’t part of the full disclosure package I signed when we hooked up together.”

“You must have had me sign that when I was unconscious,” Sam teases only to be outdone when Gabriel smirks and says, “No signing but the sponge baths I got to participate in were loads of fun. Just me the busty nurse and your naked knocked out body.”

“Gabriel!” Sam blurts laughing, “You are so twisted sometimes!”

The angel flutters his wings happily before pressing a quick kiss to the side of Sam’s mouth. “We should go back. They didn’t have a lot of time set aside for this lunch thing. Someone might come in.”

They wind their way back to the table only to find that Anna has slipped from her chair to pile herself into Chuck’s lap, where she’s happily feeding him strawberries, and he’s brushing delicately through her wings. They’re laughing and talking lowly to each other; it’s intimate and Sam’s relieved. One look over at a stunned Gabriel shows how unlikely this was to work out. Anna looks up from their conversation to leap out of Chuck’s lap and state harshly, “Not a word!” 

They both nod, and ignore the way her wings reach back to brush against him, as she slips back into her shoes and straightens her gown. The servants come not long after and Sam watches as she and Gabriel get whisked away. 

Chuck pops another strawberry into his mouth, and smiles up at Sam from his seat where he’s now sprawled and relaxed. “She’s a firecracker;” he chuckles. “Bet she’s great in bed.”

Sam barks out a startled laugh in response, and shakes his head as he holds the door for his prince.

****

Dean gets out of the shower to the smell of coffee and the sound of voices. He dries himself off quickly, and heads out into the main living area just in time to see the delivery men leaving, and Cas stepping delicately around a huge pile of boxes. 

“You’re belongings were finally delivered.” Cas says excitedly. “They were knocking next door and I told them to just bring them over here. I assumed that was acceptable.”

“You assumed right,” Dean answers, and slips in close enough to the angel, to steal a kiss before shaking his still damp hair at Cas, and making him laugh and swat at him with his wings. 

“You should open one of them up,” Dean suggests while he heads back to the bedroom to throw on some clothing. He hesitates for a moment touching the soft edges of Cas’ sleep shirt taking a moment to inhale the angel scent before sighing and looking around for a shirt of his own. 

“What was that all about?” Cas whispers from the doorway as he drops a box into the room. Dean notices it has some of his other clothes inside it.

“It’s stupid Cas,” he shrugs. “Nothing important.”

“You look sad,” Cas presses, and Dean gives up all pretences as the angel slides his arms around him, and pulls Dean in close to squeeze him gently.

“I’m warning you,” Dean mutters into Cas’ neck. “It’s pathetic.”

“I don’t care,” Cas comments, as he brushes soothing circles over Dean’s spine working his way toward the base of Dean’s tail. 

“I like the way you smell,” Dean whispers, and he can feel the flush spreading up his neck.

Cas chuckles, “I like your scent as well; but I’m not understanding why you’re so embarrassed.”

“I was just wishing I could wear your clothes,” Dean murmurs, and then stiffens in response to Cas’ wings unfurling and flaring out behind him. Dean knew telling him was a bad idea. “I warned you. We can just forget it; I’m being stupid, I know.”

Cas makes a gravelly noise, and Dean gasps as he feels the angel’s teeth dig into his neck for a moment before pulling away. Then Cas is kissing him rough and passionately; pushing him back onto the bed where they tumble into a heap and Dean groans happily at the weight of his lover pressing him down. Cas nips at his lips and then at his jaw as his wings thrash and Dean just clings to him, enjoying the passionate response from his publicly reserved mate. 

“I should talk about wardrobe issues with you more often,” he teases, and feels Cas relax against him slowly. The frantic kisses and nibbles turning into warm caresses and nuzzles. 

“I got a little excited,” Cas mutters from somewhere near his left nipple. 

“I like you excited,” Dean counters and laughs as Cas huffs against his chest.

“Want to tell me what that was all about?” Dean asks smiling.

“The thought of you wearing my clothing; it wasn’t something I was expecting you to say,” Cas whispers. “The thought of something so public….I love you Dean.”

“I love you too Cas.” Dean brushes his hands up and down over the angel’s back. “Maybe we should look into something more permanent.”

That gets him a head raise and a curious look from the angel. Cas’ blue eyes still slightly glazed over in passion. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugs trying and failing to sound like he hadn’t already been thinking about it. “Like rings or something.” 

Cas blinks at him for a long time until he finally reaches out a shaking hand to caress the side of Dean’s face slowly. “Is that something your culture does?”

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, distracted by the touches and the way Cas’ eyes keep getting bigger. “Married pairs wear them on their tails. That way they don’t get in the way if you’re in a fight.”

“I don’t have a tail,” Cas answers, and Dean can’t hide his smile at how upset the angel sounds by that thought.

“We’ll figure something out Cas,” Dean promises. “If it’s something you want to try?”

“Yes,” Cas answers, with a flutter of his wings and a crooked smile that makes Dean’s heart flip flop over in his chest. 

“I’ll have to make a few calls,” Dean huffs out as he loses his train of thought to the angel who’s now plucking at the buttons that hold the pants he just put on closed. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

“My neck,” Cas breathes into the area just below his belly button. “I would like that if it were possible.”

“I think we can do that.” Dean can hear his own voice shaking as he answers, “Cas,” he breathes. 

The angel raises his eyes up Dean’s body until their gazes link and smiles, “If I suck you off, will you do that thing with your tail again?” 

Dean moans and squirms at the offer before growling out, “I’ll do whatever you want baby.” 

They don’t end up unpacking until much later. 

They end up spending the whole of their day off picking out places for Dean to put his things, and hanging the one piece of artwork Dean brought with him from home, over the sofa to replace the ugly one Cas finally through out. 

By the end of the day they are mostly settled in and only have one last box to go. Dean hesitates when he opens it and checks out the contents. 

“What is it?” Cas asks carefully, as he brushes a hand through Dean’s hair when the demon stills and gets quiet. 

“It’s my mom’s stuff,” Dean breathes. “I didn’t even know dad left this for me. I haven’t seen it for years.”

“We should get Sam then,” Cas murmurs. When Dean turns to look at him he brushes his wing down Dean’s back and says, “You should be together for this; it’s important and personal. There are a lot of memories here.”

“You’re right,” Dean nods. “We should get them both. It’s a family thing. You and Gabriel should be here too.”

He twines his tail around the angel and squeezes gently as Cas soothes the tension from his body in long slow strokes of his wings.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is absolutely not pouting because his romantic dinner for two turns into a foursome. 
> 
> He’s really not.
> 
> Not one bit,
> 
> Ok, maybe just a little.

This is All Life Really Means Part 24

Gabriel is absolutely not pouting because his romantic dinner for two turns into a foursome. 

He’s really not.

Not one bit,

Ok, maybe just a little. 

But Sam’s all smiles and happy tail wags, and Dean is a rumbling presence in the living room of the apartment he now shares with Cas. 

Gabriel shoves his brother gently with his outstretched wing, and smiles happily as Cas doesn’t even hesitate to push him back. 

It’s so good to see the tension easing away from Castiel’s shoulders. Gabriel never thought he would see the day when his younger brother would look at him the way he did all those years before he was injured. He’s missed the joy Castiel could radiate when he wanted to.

Gabriel wonders if he should bring up some of the things they used to like to do together. He hopes it’s not too soon to encourage Cas into some brotherly fun. 

After all, Gabriel appreciates the impact Dean has had on Cas; but Gabriel’s the one who hauled him through hell and held him together when everyone else had left him behind. 

Gabriel has rights to Cas. 

He was here first.

Not that he’s territorial or anything like that. 

“Dean wants to speak to you,” Cas whispers as he gets up to go check on Sam in the kitchen.

“About what?” Gabriel asks startled. 

Cas shrugs but then grins at him over one folded up wing. 

Gabriel swallows his hint of anxiety, and strolls all cocky and aloof toward the living room where Dean is carefully organizing old, worn pictures of his mother into some kind of chronological order that makes sense for Sam. 

“You wanted me?” he snarks, and Dean pokes him hard in the wing with the tip of his tail without even looking up.

“I need to negotiate some things with you,” Dean mutters.

“Negotiate what?” Gabriel presses, but he sits down on the couch close enough to look at what Dean’s so occupied with. “Your mother was very pretty.”

Dean smiles, and his fingers brush the frayed edge of one old photograph with so much affection that it makes Gabriel’s chest hurt. “Yes she was. She loved us very much.”

Gabriel gets a taste then of what draws Castiel to the powerful man sitting beside him. Dean is all rough edges and loud noise but under that; beneath the bluster is a kind soul; a sensitive man who loves very deeply. 

He’s not so different than his younger brother after all.

Gabriel swallows his defenses, and sits silently until Dean works out whatever it is that he is processing and finally turns to him saying, “I don’t care much for public opinion in my personal life; but you’re different. You’re Cas’ family and you mean everything to him. So, I’m planning on bonding with your brother as soon as I can get the rings sent here from home, and I would really appreciate it if you were okay with that.”

Gabriel is momentarily stunned which takes a great feat of work. “You’re asking my permission to marry my brother?”

“No,” Dean corrects with a tight and careful smile, “I’m going to marry him either way; I’m asking you to accept it and to support him.”

Gabriel grins because he understands where Dean is coming from here, and this is such a reversal from the last conversation they had about their respective relationships. “I’ll agree on one condition.”

“And what might that be?” Dean asks dryly. But Gabriel doesn’t miss the tension in his posture or the way his tail coils in tight. 

“I want the same acceptance from you about me and Sam,” he says clearly.

Dean immediately relaxes much to his disbelief and pleasure. “Is that all? You’ve already got that.”

Gabriel flounders for something to say in response. “Thank you,” is all he manages in a soft and vulnerable tone. 

“My brother is happy, he’s loved, and you take really good care of him Gabriel,” Dean shrugs. “I couldn’t ask for better for him; you never left his side.”

“I never will,” Gabriel whispers and Dean nods.

There’s a moment where Gabriel’s certain they both feel the shift from co-workers, to friend, to finally brothers in some sense of the word. There’s love between them that binds them to their respective partners and through them to each other. 

Then Dean snorts, and Gabriel huffs, and the world starts to turn again, though maybe on a slightly different axis. 

“Was that all?” Gabriel asks as he plucks distractedly at his feathers.

“Actually, no,” Dean comments. “I would like to negotiate with you the release of my sibling from your custody for the evening at the next available time.”

Gabriel can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. “I’m assuming you will trade me a suitable replacement for the evening?”

“I might have someone to fill the bill,” Dean chuckles. 

“Agreed then,” Gabriel laughs. “You bring Cas by around seven on Tuesday, and I’ll let you sign Sam out for a night.” 

“Deal!” Dean smiles and they shake on it. 

Gabriel suddenly feels a lot better and he wonders if maybe Dean feels the same. 

*****

“Dean didn’t tell me that you were such a good cook,” Cas comments from the kitchen doorway as he slips inside.

Sam smiles to himself over the frying pan before replying, “Someone had to feed us when we were growing up. Dean thought meals came from a can until he was twenty five.”

Cas hums in agreement before he responds, “He doesn’t ever seem to keep anything in the cabinet as far as food goes. I thought it was just because he’s not overly fond of the food here.”

“Food here is fine now,” Sam chuckles. “Dean just tends to get more focused on other things, and thinks about eating later or going out for whatever he can scrounge. If you like home cooked meals it’s going to be up to you Cas.”

“I’ll endeavor to survive,” the angel responds with mock sincerity. 

They chuckle together and Sam turns to give Cas an assessing look. “You’re really happy with him aren’t you?”

Cas flushes and nods slowly as he mumbles, “You’re brother is very good for me. I hadn’t ever expected to be loved after everything that happened.”

Sam swallows before he decides to say what’s on his mind. He doesn’t want to upset Cas, but it’s something he’s wondered for a while. “Why not?”

The angel looks startled and he opens and closes his mouth a few times before he stammers out, “Because of the scarring and the trauma; because of what Amelia said, that I was stupid enough to believe at the time. There’s a lot about me that’s difficult Sam, and I never thought anyone would want to take that on.”

Sam knows he’s stirring the food he’s cooking so fast that it’s attempting to soar out of the pan so he finally just drops the spoon, and turns to face this man that his brother has decided to spend his life with. “I call bullshit.”

“What?” Cas gasps startled.

“I’m serious Cas,” Sam shrugs. “That’s bullshit.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cas stiffens, and Sam winces knowing he’s opened a can of worms that he’s going to have to seal up again for them to be okay with each other. 

“I’m not trying to start a fight,” Sam says holding his hands out in front of him, in what he hopes is a placating gesture. “I just don’t get your thought processes. I know Amelia hurt you, and I know you have some problems from the attack, but man five years is a long ass time to be alone and not even try to reach out to anyone. I know you love my brother, but I love him too, and he’s been everything to me my whole life. So if he’s going to be with you and you’re going to be part of my family, then I want to understand who you are and how you think and I just don’t get it.”

Cas’ wings shake, and Sam steals himself for an outburst, and for Dean to be pissed off at him for the rest of his life. But Cas comes through. “I wasn’t the same when I woke up. After everything I just didn’t feel like me for a really long time, and it was like living some kind of half life. My body didn’t work the way it used to work, and my mind didn’t think the same way it had before; everything was difficult, painful even, and it took every thing I had to just get through the day. After a while I quit trying to be the way I was. I worked really hard to forget about the man that used to enjoy my life and feel like he belonged. I’m not sure when it started to get better. I don’t think I noticed when some of those old feelings started to creep back in, but by the time they did it had been years since anyone had been interested, and I thought it was better that way.”

Sam splits his time between making sure the food doesn’t burn and trying to not bite a hole in the side of his cheek. He can’t fathom how much pain someone has to be in to isolate themselves from everyone and everything they used to love. 

It makes him hurt for Gabriel, and how painful it must have been to be shut out of his brother’s life. 

“Then Dean came,” Cas picks at the edge of the tiled countertop as he continues with “he drives me crazy. I never react to anyone the way I react to him, and he’s in my face, and under my skin, and I wanted him. I had forgotten what it felt like to have those feelings. He doesn’t see anything wrong when he looks at me, and the more I see myself through his eyes the more I think he might be right. I wasted five years, I don’t want to waste anymore time, and I’m not sure that’s the answer you were looking for, but it’s all I have to give you.”

“I do want one more thing,” Sam comments and he turns to meet the angel’s eyes. 

“Anything,” Cas whispers and the demon believes he means it. 

“I want you to make it up to Gabriel,” Sam says lowly so they aren’t overheard. “I want you to do whatever you need to do so that your brother knows how much he means to you. You hurt him a lot keeping him at arm’s length and I expect you to fix it now.” 

Cas cocks his head to side in this weird sort of assessing way, and Sam flicks his tail back and forth trying to work out some of his own tension. He loves Dean and he wants his brother to be happy; Cas makes Dean happy so Cas is totally okay with Sam. But Sam’s in love with Gabriel, and there’s an ache in his lover’s heart that only Cas can fix. 

Sam really needs him to fix it. 

“I can do that,” Cas nods reaching out a tentative wing tip to touch Sam lightly on the back. It’s hesitant, careful, respectful; everything he’s come to expect from the angel. 

“Is that all?” Cas asks as he scans the counter top covered in food. 

“Yeah,” Sam comments feeling slightly better about the whole painful and awkward exchange. “I think that covers it.”

Cas nods before swiping the spoon Sam was using to stir and sticking it in his mouth. “Needs more salt,” he comments with a wicked grin as he turns to leave the kitchen jostling Sam with his wings on purpose as he makes his way toward the door.

Sam stands there for a minute with his mouth open in shock. 

Maybe there’s a little bit of Gabriel in the guy after all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what are we doing tonight?” Sam comments, strolling along beside Dean as they leave from dropping off Cas at Gabriel’s apartment.

This is All Life Really Means Part 25

“So what are we doing tonight?” Sam comments, strolling along beside Dean as they leave from dropping off Cas at Gabriel’s apartment.

It had been a little bit like a prisoner exchange really, now that Sam thinks it through. He and Cas had actually bumped into each other as they passed in the doorway. 

When he gets his brother in law alone the next time they get a chance, they are going to have to talk about how to deal with overly possessive mates, who don’t want to be apart from them.

Not that Sam wouldn’t be willing to just turn his ass back around and go home to Gabriel right now….he’s pretty sure Dean would do the same with Cas if he didn’t really want to spend some time with Sam tonight.

Dean’s got something on his mind and he wants some privacy to get it off. Sam understands that. 

“I thought we could do the usual you know?” Dean offers distractedly, and Sam stops walking staring at his brother in the hallway until Dean realizes the taller demon isn’t with him and turns around. 

“Dude,” Sam comments, “the usual was playing pool, getting drunk, picking a fight, and then going home with some random chicks. I don’t think we can do the usual here.”

“You gotta point….” Dean shrugs. 

“So what do you do for fun around here?” Sam questions. They’ve both been so busy working out their love lives they really hadn’t thought much about it.

“The real question is who do we talk to in order to find out what they do for fun around here?” Dean responds.

There’s a beat of silence between them before they both take a breath and grinning blurt “LUCIFER!”

The angel’s less than pleased to have them banging on his apartment door. When he yanks it open he’s shirtless, with partially undone pants, and Jo stalking toward the doorway behind him wearing one of his shirts as a robe. “What do you want?” he blusters.

Sam’s momentarily distracted by the number of bite marks the angel has on his chest. 

Dean takes the safe route and decides to hold the whole conversation staring at the floor. “We’re looking for a place to get drunk, and have a little fun that won’t get us into too much trouble.”

“What kind of trouble are you trying to avoid?” Lucifer chuckles.

“The relationship kind,” Sam stutters. “Every other kind of trouble we pretty much have covered.”

Jo snorts, and Sam starts staring up at the ceiling as her tail works it’s way up the inside of the angel’s leg. She never did have any shame.

“There’s a bar three blocks over,” Lucifer smirks, “called The Roadhouse. It’s just off the citadel grounds. But you’ll need an angel to get you in. Let me get Michael, and give me fifteen minutes.”

“Twenty,” Jo says from just to his left, and the angel smiles before adding, “Better make it thirty just to be safe.” 

Then he slams his door in their faces. They ignore the thump from the other side.

Next thing Sam and Dean hear is banging from between the two apartments, and Michael yelling, “Damn it Lucifer I’m occupied over here!”

“Roadhouse in thirty!” Lucifer’s muffled yell from inside the apartment, and Michael thumps back twice before Sam and Dean decide to go wait in the gardens to avoid hearing anything else they would rather miss. 

Jo’s a screamer. Sam refuses to tell anyone how he knows that. 

So is Pam, but Dean’s not saying anymore about that either. 

Sometimes history is just history. 

“Look,” Dean mumbles as they flop down onto a bench in the cool night air. “I wanted to talk to you about me and Cas.”

Sam wrinkles up his forehead and thrashes his tail in response. 

“I’m ordering a ring for him to wear, and I was wondering if it might be okay with you if we split up mom and dad’s rings and both of us took one, because I would sort of like to use one of their rings as my ring if you were okay with that.” Dean’s rushing through it like he’s waiting to get smacked. 

Sam’s stunned. “I never thought about it.” He whispers, “I never even knew mom, I just sort of thought that you would use both of them since you remember her.”

“Sammy,” Dean gasps out sounding pained and tired. “Shit, she was your mom too even if you don’t remember. She loved you so much.”

“Which one do you want?” Sam asks, because he wants Dean to be happy so much, and Sam’s not sure which of his parents really means more to his brother at this point. He and his dad always had such a difficult relationship. 

“I was hoping you would pick,” Dean comments. “I thought it might be important to you.”

“I’ll take dad’s,” Sam announces, and watches as Dean jerks and stares at him like he’s lost his mind.

“Are you serious?” Dean stammers. 

“Yeah,” Sam shrugs. “I had a lot to work through with dad but I think I get it now. All the stuff from when we were kids. I don’t think he was right all the time, but I can respect that he felt like he did the best he could for us.”

Dean nods slowly before saying, “I thought you would have picked mom’s because you never really had that.”

“I had a mom,” Sam interrupts. When Dean snorts and crosses his arms, Sam pokes him with his tail and continues with, “You were a good mom Dean. You took really good care of me and you still do. I never thanked you for that, but I remember everything you did for me and everything you gave up for me. I didn’t miss out on anything without mom because I had you.”

Lucifer and Michael come laughing and stumbling into the garden about ten minutes later. 

Sam and Dean are still sitting in silence beside each other on the bench. The angels don’t notice them slowly uncurling their tails from each other as they stand up to leave. 

*****

“Suggestions for the evening?” Gabriel offers casually. He has his own ideas, but he’s more then interested in what his brother might be willing to offer. 

Cas stretches out his wings to their full lengths and pops his back as he yawns, “I was thinking a nice relaxing evening in front of the TV.” 

Gabriel bites his lip as he tries to not groan and roll his eyes. Once upon a time his brother had a sense of adventure, and even though his time with Dean had certainly changed some things, it seems that was not a personality trait that had made a return appearance. 

“Or..” Cas chuckles at Gabriel’s pinched off face. “We could go out and see where trouble might lead us….”

Gabriel’s wings spring up above his head, and he blinks taking a good long look at his younger sibling. Cas is smiling and trying hard to look innocent, but Gabriel’s having none of it now. “You want to go out? Like out there; off the property?”

“There is a world out there you know,” Cas comments; pointing out the window with his wing.

“I know that dumbass!” Gabriel snarks, “I thought YOU forgot about it!”

“Maybe I did for a while,” Cas shrugs. “Want to help me find it again?”

There’s so much in that offer that Gabriel sees underneath the actual wording. His brother’s reaching back for the first time in so long. 

“I would love to,” Gabriel answers simply, and has to close his eyes when Cas wraps his damaged wings around them both and tugs him closer. He fights back tears as Cas whispers, “I never really thanked you for not leaving me. I know I did a lot of things wrong; a lot of things that hurt you so much and I couldn’t see it. I didn’t want to see it. I’m so sorry. I love you and I’m not going to shut you out again; if you can just give me a chance to be the brother to you that I was supposed to be.”

“This was supposed to be a fun night…” Gabriel warns; things are far too emotional right now for him to be comfortable. 

Cas laughs at him and bumps their foreheads together before shoving him away and saying, “Alright, lets go be men or something.”

“Or something is about all you manage on a good day,” Gabriel teases.

Cas hits him so hard with his wing, Gabriel falls backwards over the sofa laughing as he goes. 

Jo and Pam are waiting for them in the hallway. 

“Your mates stole our mates and took them to a bar,” Jo blurts curling up her tail.

“What’s your point?” Gabriel questions carefully.

“Well,” Pam shrugs before giving him a saucy smile, “we were hoping to steal you two, and see what kind of trouble we could get into together.”

“I’m not certain I can handle your kind of trouble,” Cas announces suddenly nervous. 

Gabriel howls with laughter before holding out his hand to the little blond demon and saying, “Hey sweet thing, want me to show you a good time?” 

Jo grins before accepting his hand, and Pam simply grabs Cas commenting, “It’ll be fun; I’ll be gentle I swear.”

Cas gives Gabriel a wide eye look trying to indicate that he thinks this is a very bad idea, before they shoot off into flight with the demons clinging to their backs. 

He stops thinking it’s a bad idea after about three beers.

By the second shot, he’s having a really good time. 

Gabriel ends up having to call in backup to get him home again because they have a strict no drinking and flying rule at the citadel, and Cas is totally hammered. 

He blinks up at Michael who’s had a couple himself and says, “Your demon is quite entertaining.”

“You should see her in the bedroom,” Michael whispers as he hauls Cas up off the ground. 

“I don’t think Dean would approve,” Cas mutters stumbling, “and I’m not sure I could handle them both.”

There’s a moment of total silence, and Gabriel smothers a laugh as Cas blinks and says, “What did I say?”

“Something about a threesome,” Dean murmurs gently as he takes his drunken mate away from the angel he’s leaning on. “But I don’t think you really meant it.”

“What?” Cas blinks. “No. I just want you. You know that right?”

There’s some clinging then, and Gabriel had forgotten that Cas was always a confused and snuggly drunk. 

Then he remembers. “Dean,” Gabriel whispers only just to the left of sober himself. “You need to take him home like now.”

“Why?” Dean asks with his tail curling protectively around his mate.

“Because he’s going to start trying to undress you in a few minutes, and he gets really insistent about it.” Gabriel raises his eyebrows trying to be as discrete as he can. 

The effort is ruined when Cas slides his hand down the front of Dean’s pants and gropes him. 

“Home now!” Dean squeals, yanking them all out of the door of the bar they ended up in together and onto the street. 

Thankfully, Uriel showed up with a transport vehicle. Gabriel watches from where he’s relaxed against Sam’s shoulder as Dean spends the entire trip home trying to keep his, and Cas’ clothing on while Cas insistently tries to remove it. 

All and all it was nice night out.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows something’s wrong the minute he hits the door to their apartment. “Cas?” Dean asks carefully. “You okay?”

This is All Life Really Means Part 26

He knows something’s wrong the minute he hits the door to their apartment. “Cas?” Dean asks carefully. “You okay?”

The angel looks defeated in a way that Dean’s never seen before. He’s slouched on the sofa with his wings slung over the back of it, and his jaw is so tight Dean’s afraid he’s going to break his teeth. 

Cas just shakes his head jerkily, and points to the computer where Dean can see his email is still up. He goes to read whatever is on the screen with anxiety and a heavy heart; whatever is written there must be awful. 

The rage he feels is intense when he’s done. He turns to Cas who gasps out, “I’m sorry, this is my fault. I should have left well enough alone. I didn’t think she would do something like this.”

The tears come then; spilling over the angel’s cheeks as Cas clenches his hands and sobs. Dean’s seen him come apart like this only once before, on video, right before he had a heart attack. The thought is enough to make Dean forget his anger and go and comfort his mate.

“Shh,” he croons, as he gathers the angel up the best he can and tugs him into his arms. “We’re going to be okay. It doesn’t matter. We’ll make this work.”

It doesn’t have the desired effect when Cas sputters, “Three months Dean! We’ll be apart for three months.”

Dean does his best to soothe Cas. It takes a long time, and a lot of rocking for the angel to get himself back under control. When he does Cas’ grief turns into rage and Dean watches him pace, and yell, and throw things; until he collapses into desperation, and swears he’s going to resign, and he and Dean can just go live in a cabin in the country somewhere. Dean watches it all with a mixture of fear and amusement. Cas has quite the temper, and when he finally burns himself out he turns shakily to Dean and mutters hoarsely, “Do you hate me for this?” 

Dean wraps his tail around Cas’ arm and tugs him close, so he can wipe away the tears and kiss the angel who clings to him as he answers, “Nothing to hate you for. This is not your fault. We’ll figure it out.” 

Dean spends the rest of his night showering his mate with affection and attention; he grooms Cas’ wings, and rubs his back, and when the tears intermittently creep back into his eyes Dean wipes them away, and reassures him that they can make it work, and that three months isn’t that long to be apart. Dean never mentions he has no intentions of allowing that to happen. Amelia needs to be dealt with and for him to deal with her she needs to think she got the upper hand. So he’s going to let her think she won this round as much as it hurts him to see Cas suffer. But when he gets the chance, Dean’s going to make certain she never comes near his mate again. 

When Cas drifts off into a fitful sleep; Dean starts planning. By morning he thinks he has the whole thing worked out. 

****

“So let me get this straight,” Chuck comments over bagels the next morning. “Your mate has a psycho ex girlfriend, who after five years has decided that she wants him back, so she plans this three month honeymoon from hell for me and my mate, and then assigns him to go and you to stay back so she can get her hands on him on the trip?”

“That sums it up,” Dean snorts over his coffee. 

“What a whore,” Chuck mumbles around his breakfast and Dean chuckles. 

“So what do you need?” Chuck asks, and when Dean cocks an eyebrow Chuck’s tail swirls as he says, “Dude seriously, you’re family. Whatever you need you got it.”

“What about Anna?” Dean asks. “You’re going to have to get her to approve it too.”

“Let me tell you something about Anna,” Chuck leans over the table and whispers. “Anna was young when Cas saved her life; for years after that she had this weird hero worship crush on him. She knows all about Amelia and what she did to Cas after he was hurt. Anna hates Amelia; she’ll go along with anything so long as it keeps Amelia in her place and away from Castiel.”

“How do you know that?” Dean asks dumbfounded by Chuck’s knowledge.

“Easy,” his prince chuckles, “I got in good with the cleaning ladies the first day. They know all the good gossip.”

“I need to get on the honeymoon trip.” Dean mutters, “I don’t care how it happens, but I need to be able to go on the trip, and I need no one to know about it.”

“So keep it on the down low?” Chuck grins.

Dean rolls his eyes, “Man you are such a nerd.”

Chuck laughs and raises his coffee cup saying, “True; but that’s going to be King Nerd someday.”

“May god have mercy on us all,” Dean coughs as Chuck kicks him hard under the table. 

*****

Gabriel tosses another set of Cas’ pants into the bag and blurts, “This is some seriously fucked up bullshit right here!”

It’s so raw that it actually startles a chuckle out of his depressed brother. 

“Gabriel,” Cas comments. “While your irritation is shared and appreciated your packing skills leave much to be desired.”

“Shut up Castiel,” Gabriel snarks. “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this. You should be raging against the man or something, and instead you’re just taking it like three months away from your mate is something enjoyable.”

“I’m dying inside,” Cas growls. “Do not mock my pain.”

Gabriel stills in the process of chucking another arm load of his brother’s belonging into a bag and turns to look at Cas for a moment. “I’m not mocking you,” Gabriel whispers. “I’m afraid for you. I just got you back and now you’re leaving.” 

“Gabriel,” Cas sighs before yanking his clothing out of his brother’s hands, and nudging him gently with his wing. “I’m not going to forget about you. There will be emails and we can call one another. You’re being silly and you’ll have Sam to keep you busy.”

“I know,” Gabriel huffs, “but I’ll miss you, and I’m going to be worried that Amelia is going to be crawling all over you at every turn.”

“I’ll light her on fire first,” Cas spits and Gabriel laughs at his bland expression. 

“Do you want me to see if I can come with you?” Gabriel offers. He doesn’t want to leave Sam, but Cas being alone out there isn’t going to be a good thing.

“No way,” Cas responds. “I won’t split you and Sam up. Besides I need you here to look after Dean.”

“Dean can look after himself,” Gabriel argues; feeling protective of his sibling, and frustrated by his inability to fix this horrible situation for him. 

“I know that;” Cas shakes his head. “But humor me?”

Gabriel’s still grumbling about it when Sam comes to collect him and take him home. 

“You look like you’re trying to turn coal into a diamond with just the power of your ass,” Sam comments as they open the door to their apartment. 

Gabriel glares at him but can’t keep the smirk off his face. “I want to be upset; you should support me in my pouting.”

“Not going to happen,” Sam chuckles. “Besides Dean’s got a plan; and it’s all going to work out just fine.” 

“You can’t know that,” Gabriel grunts as Sam tugs him down onto the couch close to him, and wraps his tail around Gabriel’s arm. 

“I know my brother,” Sam argues. “Dean’s going to do whatever it takes to keep Cas happy and safe. I don’t know what he’s planning but he’s planning something. Besides Michael and Pam are going on the trip too so it’s not like Cas is going to be alone.”

“I don’t trust Amelia,” Gabriel mumbles into Sam’s shirt.

“That is the understatement of the century.” Sam snorts, but he lifts Gabriel’s face up for kisses, and nuzzles the angel’s cheek gently.

Gabriel relaxes in increments beside Sam until the demon feels his mate slightly snoring against his neck. Sam smiles and tucks the angel’s relaxed wings around them both more securely before snuggling down into the soft sofa and closing his eyes. There’s a lot of drama going on outside of their apartment and Sam’s just glad he and Gabriel aren’t the direct focus of it. 

He’s happy and warm as he drifts off to sleep under his smaller mate. Gabriel’s presence reassuring and comforting on top of him as Sam spares a moment to feel a pang of guilt for Dean and Cas before sleep claims him. 

****

Cas gets on the airplane as stoic as he was before Dean showed up in his life. He closes himself off, and buttons himself up, and swallows his pain. He’s not going to let her win. The kind looks and gentle touches from the crew and his team are hard not to react to. They know he’s suffering but he can’t let them in now. He just left all that makes him live and breathe standing on a landing strip, miles behind them. 

Cas is just going to be a shell until they come home again. Dean never let go of him the whole morning before the flight took off, and his mate’s whispered, “I’ll see you soon,” made Cas want to scream in frustration. Three months is not soon, and all the video conferencing they do in the world isn’t going to be the same as looking into the demon’s eyes. 

The only thing that keeps him from just choking the life out of Amelia when she sits next to him on the plane is the solid weight of the golden ring around his neck. Dean had secured it there this morning with no ceremony, and very little time to spare before Cas had to leave. But it’s locked now; no way to remove it without cutting the metal off his neck or chopping his head from his body. 

He’s claimed; he’s mated in all the ways that matter; Dean’s tail now carrying the weight of a similar ring, that was once worn by his mother. They’re a pair, and he can live through anything to keep that. 

She stalks him through dinner and takes the room next to his at the hotel. She’s always brushing their hands together and smiling at him when she talks. Cas spends most of his day nauseated and weak by just having to tolerate her. 

When he escorts her to her room that night, Amelia reaches up and cups his cheek before leaning closer to him. Cas can’t make himself stay still and jerks from her grasp making her stumble. 

“Your touch is not welcome.” He growls out formally. 

“We’re just getting started,” Amelia mutters as she straightens her clothing. “We have a long time to work it out.”

Cas slams the door to his room and locks every lock on the door behind him; checking them twice. The last thing he needs is to wake up and find her in his bed. 

“You’re being very thorough,” a voice sounds from behind him. 

Cas turns but his vision is already blurring with relief and hope filled tears as he gasps, “Dean?”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you mean Dean’s gone?” Gabriel sputters.

“What do you mean Dean’s gone?” Gabriel sputters.

Sam shoots him a look before he answers, “Gabriel, what would you do if I was going away for three months?”

“I’d go with you,” Gabriel responds without a second’s hesitation.

“So why would you ever even consider the idea that my brother isn’t on that trip right now?” Sam snorts. 

“But Castiel thought he was staying behind,” Gabriel mumbles; his wings twisting behind him. 

“Dean’s going to handle Amelia, and he needed her to think she got the drop on him this time. Trust me baby, Cas is with Dean right now. I’m certain of it.” Sam is surprised by the sudden weight of his lover on his lap, and by Gabriel yanking the folder out of his hand, before sealing their mouths together and kissing Sam like it might be the last time he gets the chance to do it. 

When he finally needs to breathe Sam pries Gabriel loose and holds him at arms length trying to figure out what has his soon to be mate so flustered. “What is it?” Sam asks, when Gabriel tries to lean back into him for more. 

The angel hesitates and Sam finally just coils his tail up into Gabriel’s feathers; tugging just enough to make the angel’s muscles relax and his eyes to glaze over. “I’m grateful, Gabriel murmurs. “You and Dean came here, and changed everything; and I’ve been so worried Cas was going to go on this trip and come back that frigid person he was before you all came. I don’t think I could stand that a second time. I just got my brother back. I’m still adjusting to realizing that I don’t have to worry about him anymore.”

Sam drags the angel down and tucks his head against his chest as he runs his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. 

“You still need to worry about him,” Sam whispers. “You just don’t have to do it alone anymore.”

They’re silent for a long time while they hold each other. Gabriel suddenly picks his head back up to look at Sam in confusion before asking, “If Dean and Cas are both gone, then who’s in charge here for the next three months?”

Sam looks sheepish before he mutters, “Umm….you.”

“FUCK FUCKING FUCK IT!” Gabriel yells, as he lurches off of Sam’s lap and starts pacing. “You all suck so bad for doing this too me. You know I hate being in charge. It was your idea wasn’t it?”

Sam bites his lip and nods before offering, “I’ll make it up to you.”

Gabriel pauses in his pacing long enough to give Sam his full attention. “How?”

Sam smiles big enough to show off his teeth while he holds up his tail behind him. “I can think of a few ways you might enjoy.”

Gabriel raises his wings before crossing his arms and answering with: “Every chance we get for the next three months.”

Sam laughs, “It’s a deal.”

“Good,” Gabriel huffs before stalking to the bedroom. 

“Where are you going?” Sam asks; confused.

Gabriel pauses in pulling the ties loose on his shirt and says, “I’m putting you to work making it up to me. What’s it look like I’m doing?”

Sam leaps off the couch and goes to do his part in keeping his lover happy.

****

“So,” Chuck comments in the too large suite that makes up their home during their honeymoon. “We’re married, now what?”

Anna turns to him with wide eyes and blurts, “Help me take this ridiculous thing off.”

Chuck has to admit she looks like a cross between a sparkly star and a porcupine. Whoever picked this outfit had little taste. But it’s not until Chuck goes to tug the ties loose around her wings that he realizes how tight it all is on her. “Can you breathe?” he asks as he yanks on her. 

“Barely,” Anna gasps, “if I take tiny breaths.”

They finally manage to pry her out of the dress, and Chuck swallows as he takes a step away from his now partially undressed mate. Anna is attractive when she’s not being a total bitch, and she’s been careful to drop the façade just as soon as they are left alone together. He watches her hesitate and curl her wings around herself protectively. She’s nervous, like he is. It puts them on even ground. 

Chuck walks toward the bedroom saying, “I’ll take the couch tonight; you can sleep in the bed. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

He doesn’t notice the stricken look on her face until he comes back out to the living area carrying a pile of pillows and blankets. “What is it?” he asks; concerned he’s doing this all wrong.

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” Anna asks, and then Chuck watches as she struggles to put her mask back up and announces, “What’s wrong with me?” with her wings flared out. 

He swallows a laugh at the idiocy of the situation before crossing the room and gathering her up in his arms. “There’s nothing wrong with you; you’re beautiful, and believe me I really look forward to sleeping with you. But we hardly know each other, and I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”

He lets out a huge sigh of relief when she melts against him, clinging to him through his shirt and jacket. “You’re very good to me Chuck,” she whispers; nuzzling into his neck. He swallows the sudden and unexpected urge to bite her. Chuck has no idea if anyone talked about demon mating practices with Anna, and he sure as hell is hoping to not have to tackle that one tonight. He needs to keep control over himself. 

They fumble through an awkward hesitant kiss before they both break up giggling and step apart. They take turns in the bathroom, and Chuck tucks her into bed, before turning out the lights, and easing himself down on the surprisingly comfortable couch. It’s not how he pictures his first night as a mated demon but it could have been so much worse. 

Hours later he wakes to find Anna hovering at the edge of the room. He looks at her for a moment, before flipping back the blankets and smiling, as she runs over and slips in to settle down on top of him. Chuck tucks her wings under, and covers them both up before murmuring, “Anna.” She shakes her head and whispers “You’re my mate; where ever you are is where I will be for the rest of my life.” 

The maids find them curled there together still asleep the next morning. They smile before quietly easing back out of the room to let the couple rest. 

*****

“Are you going to stand there all night or come over here and kiss me?” Dean asks his stunned mate. Cas’ wings jerk and he stumbles toward the bed in a daze, until Dean reaches out with his tail, and slides it under the collar of Cas’ shirt to touch the warm golden band around the angel’s neck. “Mate,” Dean whispers, and Cas collapses against him with dry sob. 

Dean holds the angel until his breathing evens out, and his feathers start to ease back into their usual spaces. He strokes long soothing sweeps of his palms down the angel’s back and through his hair. Cas’ grip finally goes from clinging to affectionate rubbing along Dean’s shoulders and he rumbles, “You came for me.” 

Dean snorts, “Did you seriously think I was going to stand there, and just let you go off without me?”

“I had hoped,” Cas chuckles as he wipes at his eyes, “but it seemed so unlikely that I wasn’t sure.”

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Dean assures his mate, and then moans as Cas captures his lips fiercely, possessively; like Dean is the one with the amorous ex-girlfriend. 

“What are we going to do about Amelia?” Cas whispers when they break apart to get some air. 

“I’m going to handle Amelia,” Dean states clearly. “You’re never going to bring her name up while we’re kissing again.”

It startles a bark of laughter from Cas who smiles for what feels like the first time in a week. “I love you,” he says as he encircles Dean with his wings. 

“I love you too mate,” Dean murmurs as he reaches his tail out to brush it through the sensitive feathers on the inside of Cas’ wings. 

“Show me how much,” Cas orders; already yanking on his shirt as he kneels down on the bed. 

Dean moans as he starts tugging off his belt. Cas already tugging his shirt up and off before Dean can get the pants undone. There’s a sharp tug on his tail that makes him jerk and glare at Cas who says, “You planned this, and you let me think I was going to have to do this alone. I should be very upset with you.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean offers. “I needed it to look real or she wouldn’t have believed you.”

Cas’ gaze is icy for a moment, before he melts back against Dean’s chest as he runs his fingers over the ring now attached around Dean’s tail. “Thank you for coming after me.”

“I’ll always come after you Cas,” Dean murmurs into the angel’s unruly hair. “There’s no me with you anymore.” 

He had been toying with the idea of slow and romantic, but Cas is dead set on them being naked as fast as possible. Dean’s not going to complain about it. He struggles to kick of his boots and twist out of his suddenly too tight pants. The silky smooth heat of his mate’s body pressed up against his makes his eyes slip shut and a long low growl escape from his chest. Cas is mewling like he can’t get enough friction, and he’s tugging on Dean to shift his position, to go faster, pulling him inside while Dean’s tail wraps around Cas’ leg and the angel yanks and tugs on his hair. 

He feels Cas’ hand slip down to brush across the band around his tail, and Dean raises a shaky hand to touch the matching gold around Cas’ neck. “Mine,” Cas whispers; his voice raw and broken in the darkness of the room.

Dean’s mouth drops open at the claim of ownership and he hears Cas’ sharp intake of breath. “What is it?” he gasps; Dean can already feel it building between them, and they’ve only just gotten started. 

“Demons mark their mates,” Cas answers touching Dean’s bottom lip with tip of his feathers. 

“I already bit you,” Dean groans with his eyes slipping shut. 

“I wasn’t yours then,” Cas argues. “Make me yours now.”

The angel tips his head back and exposes his neck; Dean almost comes from just the sight of the scar his teeth left on Cas’ neck, but he pulls himself together long enough to shake his head and growl. “Everyone can see that one,” before gripping Cas tightly and biting into the tender flesh right above his left nipple. Cas howls and falls apart underneath Dean; dragging the demon along with him over the edge. While their panting together afterwards, Dean rubs his thumb over the abused flesh on Cas’ chest and whispers, “This one is just for us.” 

Cas turns over into his arms and covers them both with his wings.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up warm and comfortable, on his stomach, with the sensation of someone watching him. He cracks open his eyes to find his mate lounging beside him rubbing a hand up and down the expanse of his exposed back. Dean hums in appreciation of Cas’ attention only to squirm against the sheets, as his mate’s hand slides from his back to sweep over his ass.

Dean wakes up warm and comfortable, on his stomach, with the sensation of someone watching him. He cracks open his eyes to find his mate lounging beside him rubbing a hand up and down the expanse of his exposed back. Dean hums in appreciation of Cas’ attention only to squirm against the sheets, as his mate’s hand slides from his back to sweep over his ass. 

“Good morning,” Dean mumbles stretching and pressing back into the caress. “What’s on the agenda for this morning?” 

“You,” Cas answers in a voice that sounds like home, and sex, and everything Dean loves. 

“I could get on board with that,” Dean rumbles, laughing then at the pinch he receives on the fleshy part of his ass cheek. He goes to roll over only to find himself pinned down under his lover’s weight. Cas nips at his neck possessively, before licking over the slightly red area with his tongue, and nuzzling into Dean’s skin. 

“I love your scent,” Cas whispers. “Have always loved the way you smell. “Something rich and earthy about you that doesn’t smell like anyone else I’ve ever known.” Dean holds his breath as Cas rubs his nose teasingly between his shoulder blades before stopping to suck at a spot just off to the side of his spine. Dean shifts and lets out a startled huff of air when his hip bumps into Cas’ leaking, swollen cock. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for a while now,” Cas chuckles into his side where he’s stopped to graze the soft skin with his teeth. “So I had to occupy myself while I waited for you.”

“And how exactly did you pass the time?” Dean stammers, and just holds his breath as he waits for his mate’s response. 

“Thinking about fucking you and touching myself,” Cas answers, before using the tips of his wings to reach up and brush over Dean’s clenching hands and long arms. 

Dean makes a noise somewhere between a groan and a gasp, as he rolls his hips back and forces more contact. “You shouldn’t tell me shit like that Cas.” He warns. “It drives me nuts.”

“I like watching you lose control.” Cas whispers inching lower and sucking on the base of Dean’s tail. There’s a lazy play of tongue over and around the area where Dean’s tail meets his body. Dean can’t help but whimper and squirm as his mate explores the sensitive area. Cas has a wicked tongue, and he takes Dean apart bit by bit with swipes of wet warmth, and the press of sharp teeth; he works his way down to the ring Dean now wears and makes a noise of pleasure as he nuzzles against it before slipping lower toward the pointed tip of Dean’s tail. 

He’s halfway gone before Cas gets there, and Dean flushes pink even as he raises his tail to make access to the tip easier. It’s hard for him sometimes to combine the demanding lover he knows in private to the reserved angel Cas presents to the world. But Dean loves the attention, and can’t believe how lucky he is to have managed to mate with the man. 

Cas makes this hungry noise in the back of his throat before sucking the tip of Dean’s tail into his mouth. Dean loses the ability to think at that point, and just lets himself become an aching mass of want under his mate’s attention. “Cas,” he gasps; thrashing. 

“I know,” Cas mutters, “I’ve got you.”

Dean presses his face into the bed and moans as Cas works him open with slick fingers and an intense focus. When his mate tugs on his tail to pull him backwards and up to him Dean scrambles to comply. Cas’ first thrust into him is deep and gratifying. Dean clenches his muscles, and waits for the angel to set up a rhythm that will leave him boneless and gasping. 

But instead Cas slips back slowly; hovering at the very edge of his entrance before nudging his way back in as slowly as he can. “Cas,” Dean pleads, as he struggles to push backwards and get his mate to quicken the excruciatingly slow pace. 

“Three months you made me think I was going to be without,” Cas whispers. “And it all happened so fast I didn’t even get to make love to you the way I wanted. I’m getting what I want right now Dean; I want you slow and deep and coming apart underneath me.”

Cas works on him for what feels like hours; all controlled movements and dirty, filthy words whispered into his skin. Dean finally collapses his upper body onto the bed while he shakes, and sweats, and writhes; his tail’s circling and stroking along his leaking dick. It’s too much, and Dean finally unwraps his tail, and slides it around Cas’ hip to stroke down over his entrance. The angel’s thrust stutter to a stop while Cas drops his head onto Dean’s back and gasps out, “Can you really do that?” 

Dean nods and pushes his tail forward until it slips inside his mate. “You’re still wet from last night,” Dean moans; and Cas keens before surging up and pounding into Dean until the demon comes without being touched, and Cas pours himself inside his mate with a shout before collapsing exhausted back onto the bed beside him. 

They hold hands and pet each other for a while; just content to be together with soft spoken words and their noses bumping together gently. 

The sharp knock on the door draws them out of their nest. 

“That would be Amelia,” Cas snarls. “I’m running a bit late.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean smiles happily, as he slips out of the bed and goes toward the door. “I’ll get it.”

“Aren’t you going to cover up?” Cas asks while he waves a wing in Dean's general direction; pointing out Dean’s naked form. 

“Nope.” Dean answers with a grin.

******

Sam finds Gabriel bent over a stack of reports in the office when he comes to collect his mate for lunch. Gabriel looks up with tired eyes, and droopy wings, and mutters, “Fuck me,” in exasperation as Sam comes in the door. 

Sam knows the angel doesn’t mean it literally, but still.

He locks the door behind him, and makes a show of sliding the papers on Gabriel’s desk over to one side, before he sits down and starts loosening the ties on Gabriel uniform, while he works the angel’s mouth open with his tongue and the threat of sharp teeth. 

“I didn’t really mean it,” Gabriel pants brokenly when he pulls back to breathe. 

“Are you saying no?” Sam asks and pauses, because as fun as it would be he’s hoping to reduce the angel’s stress level not add to it. 

“Have I ever said no?” Gabriel asks, and Sam chuckles while he works to undo his mate’s pants and slip them down over his hips. “I have an appointment scheduled for right after lunch.” Gabriel mutters, as Sam shifts their positions, and pushes Gabriel forward so his upper body is resting against the desk leaving his back and his ass exposed. 

“I’ll make it quick,” Sam promises. “We’ll even still have time to get you something to eat.” 

Gabriel groans wantonly as Sam shifts his shirt up high enough to get access to his oil glands; and Sam sighs in satisfaction as they almost immediately start leaking after his first touch. Gabriel wants this, needs this, and Sam’s happy to give it to him. It’s only a few moments later that the demon is working his mate’s body open with oil slicked fingers, while Gabriel pants and whimpers into his arms. Sam knows he’s ready when the angel’s hips start to thrust back against his fingers, and he pulls free long enough to slick up his dick and still Gabriel’s hips so he can work himself inside. 

It’s fast and the angle is a little bit off from where they like it, but Gabriel’s wings are flared out as far as they will go and begging for more, while Sam snaps his hips forward faster and grips him just to this side of too rough. Sam comes with a strangle noise of pleasure against Gabriel’s back, and then yanks the angel off the desk, and turns him around, so that Sam can sink to his knees and suck Gabriel off. It only takes a few shallow thrusts into Sam’s mouth and Gabriel’s coming. When it’s over Sam nuzzles his mate’s soft skin, while Gabriel pets his hair and whispers how much he loves him. 

“I love you too,” Sam answers, with a quick press of his mouth against the angel’s, as they straighten out their clothing. “Now let’s get you some food.”

Gabriel nods before stopping Sam from walking away and gathering him close for a tight hug. “Thank you,” the angel whispers. 

Thank you,” Sam chuckles; taking his hand and leading him out of the office and down the hall toward the dining room. 

“You left the door open,” Gabriel comments as they slip around the corner. 

“Yeah,” Sam answers with a shrug. “I didn’t think you wanted the office to smell like sex for your meeting.”

He laughs at the wide eyed look of horror his mate gives him in response.

*****

“So, uh, Hi,” Chuck stammers when he wakes up to see Anna still curled up against him on the couch the next morning. 

She chuckles and answers, “Good morning to you too.” Before she sits up and stretches her arms and her wings. Chuck forgets to breathe for a moment, because of the up close illuminated angles of her body. The only times he’s been near her, Anna has been carefully and ornately dressed. The thin night gown she’s currently wearing makes her seem softer; more accessible. He reaches out without thinking and slides his hand over her stomach. She stills in her movements and turns to him with questions in her eyes, but she doesn’t jerk away, so he lets his hand rest there while he rubs his thumb along the soft material of her gown. 

Anna’s hand reaches down to cover his on her body; sliding it up until it cups around the swell of one of her breast. Chuck gasps, and Anna closes her eyes, and sways while he slides his thumb over her nipple in a hesitant caress. “Anna,” he whispers, and she turns to him pressing her face back against his neck while she holds his hand steady. 

“No one’s ever touched me before,” she breathes out against his skin, and there’s something in the tone of it that makes her sound ashamed. He hates that. She’s beautiful and he wants her so much that his teeth ache. 

He’s tugging her face up to his with free hand trying to angle her around for a kiss when someone clears their throats from the doorway and Anna snaps away from him so fast that Chuck gets dizzy watching her. 

“What do you want?” Anna demands. The angel by the door stammers, “You’re running behind the projected schedule Princess, I was sent to wake you and your husband.” 

“Have you heard of knocking?” Anna snarls.

“I did,” the angel answers. “There was no response.”

Anna’s cheeks grow pink and Chuck can see the first crack in her façade. He rises up higher on the couch, and turns to the messenger saying, “We were distracted, we will be out directly.” 

There’s a flash of gratitude, before the angel slips back out the door, and as soon as he’s gone Anna collapses groaning against Chuck’s chest. “That was horrifying.”

“Well,” Chuck laughs, “it’s not the worst time to get caught doing something, but it was pretty awkward.”

Anna snorts and then slips off the couch heading toward the bathroom. “I think we both need to clean up and get ready, but promise me something?”

“What?” Chuck asks; a little distracted by watching her walk away.

“Kiss me before we leave?” Anna asks. 

“I’ll kiss you whenever you want.” Chuck assures her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I help you?” Dean says as he opens the door to Cas’ sleeping chamber wearing a smile and nothing else. There’s still some come drying on his stomach but he doesn’t bother swiping it off. He’s making a point here and he wants it to be a clear one.

“Can I help you?” Dean says as he opens the door to Cas’ sleeping chamber wearing a smile and nothing else. There’s still some come drying on his stomach but he doesn’t bother swiping it off. He’s making a point here and he wants it to be a clear one. 

“What are you doing here?” Amelia demands as red creeps up her neck into her face and her wings twist behind her. Dean knows he’s pushed the cultural boundaries right out the door here with refusing to get dressed; she’s clearly trying to look everywhere but at him.

“My mate is currently residing here and therefore so am I,” Dean answers; making certain to keep his tone neutral and pleasant even though he wants to choke the bitch.

“You’re bonding isn’t complete,” Amelia stammers, and he sees it in her eyes when she realizes that she’s made a terrible error in making that comment. 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Dean comments carefully, “but by my culture our mating was completed the night before you left on this trip. We were planning to wait a while longer, but thanks to your interference we had to move the timeline up a bit. I suppose I should thank you for that since it got me exactly what I wanted.” 

“And what was that?” Amelia huffs, her jaw is clenched and her wings are curving forward in an aggressive stance while they continue talking. 

“That would be me,” Cas answers as he steps into the lit doorway from the darkness of their room and presses himself up tightly against Dean’s back. 

Dean can feel that the angel’s put his pants on, but his chest is bare, and Cas shifts just enough to the side for Amelia to see the light glint off the gold band around his neck. She actually hisses at them before crouching lower and growling, “You let him defile you that way? You let this animal mark you and chain you to him? What is wrong with you Castiel? Are you so desperate for attention that you would whore yourself out to any savage that comes along?” 

Dean’s moving before she’s finished; reaching out to grab her and do something terrible to her. But he’s violently shoved out of the way as Cas surges past him to grab at her wings and drag her bodily down the hallway. Dean goes to follow but then realizes he’s naked so he dashes back into the room to grab a sheet and throw it around himself before he shoots off down the hall in the direction of all the noise. 

He trips to a stop when he realizes his mate has dragged Amelia into the royal dining room, and dumped her at Chuck and Anna’s table. “Dean.” Anna says excitedly, “I had no idea you were joining us on our honeymoon. It’s so good to see you!” 

“Umm,” Dean mutters. “Likewise.”

“I take it there’s an issue?” Anna asks as she pulls another chunk of pineapple off her fork to pop into Chuck’s open mouth. 

Cas snaps loudly, “This one has offended myself and my mate, and questioned the validity of our union. I’m willing to overlook the trespass this one time, but should she be so bold again I will demand retribution.”

“They are not mates by our laws,” Amelia snarls. “I cannot be held to our cultures principles when dealing with the mating practices of an animal.”

Dean growls and his tail thrashes while he creeps closer determined to see how many of her feathers he can rip out before they tug him off of her. But he stops as Anna’s clear voice rises above the murmuring from the other people eating. 

“As much as I might like the show Dean,” she teases. “I believe you’re inappropriately dressed for anything too physical.” 

There’s laughter all around them and Dean flushes as he steps away. Amelia creeps to her feet with a smug grin plastered on her face, and he grinds his teeth until they squeal as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of venom. 

“Thank you, Princess,” Amelia murmurs; “These two have been quite violent with me.”

Anna’s eyes flash as she turns to face the other female angel and addresses her with, “Do you see this man on my right Amelia?” Everyone looks at Chuck who waves his tail and smiles over his coffee. “He is my mate; the Prince and our future King. You have insulted his culture; you have called his people animals, and you have suggested that they are not protected by our laws. An insult such as this to the royal family is punishable by death.”

Dean watches stunned as the color drains out Amelia’s face and Anna doesn’t wait to press her advantage. “I’m feeling generous this morning. Instead of your head I’ll have the guard’s escort you back to your room where you will remain until we reach the next port. There I expect you to disembark and return to the citadel. Your services will no longer be required here.”

To her credit Amelia bows stiffly before allowing the guards to escort her away. Chuck smiles and says, “Well I would invite you two to join us, but I think it might be more appropriate for you to go and clean up first.” Dean flushes as Cas pinches his elbow and both of them step back out of the room. The walk to their temporary home is mostly in silence, but once they get the door shut Dean blurts: “What the hell was that?” 

Cas shrugs, “In my culture there are formal rules and practices. One of them is that once a mating is finalized there can be no further commentary on it. If there is then one of the mated pairing can demand retribution from the royal family for liable or slander.” 

“And what’s the retribution?” Dean asks as his tail twitches. 

“It can range from monetary amounts to a duel to the death,” Cas answers as he tugs off his pants and heads to the shower.

“Which one were you going to ask for?” Dean questions as he follows his mate. 

“Exile,” Cas responds. “I already have a plan in motion.” 

Dean smiles, “You know I love you right?” 

Cas grins, “Of course you do dear.”

****

“High five!” Chuck shouts as the rest of the servants finally leave their room. Anna cocks her head to the side and says, “I’m curious; is this something mated pairs do in your culture?” 

“Uhhhh,” Chuck says slowly, “It’s more of a friend thing really. You guys don’t do this kind of thing?”

“No,” Anna answers. “It seems sort of juvenile.” 

“Well it is,” Chuck stammers blushing. “But it’s joyful, and fun, and it’s something we do when we celebrate.”

“Oh,” she answers but she’s clearly confused, “I would think hugging or kissing would be more appropriate in our given situation.”

“You’re just saying that because you want me to kiss you,” he chuckles. There’s a lift in her wings as she smiles back. 

“If I perform this high five thing with you, will you kiss me?” Anna asks. 

Chuck raises his hand up in the air and she huffs before delicately slapping her hand into his and not letting go. He tugs her closer and kisses her gently while he drags his fingers through her wings. Anna shifts closer and reaches up with her free hand to stroke the area of his forehead where his horns protrude. It goes from gentle to exciting; from a careful exploration to a passionate embrace. 

Then there’s a knock on the door, and they both groan in frustration before stepping apart to see one of Anna’s assistants hovering in the doorway. “You have an appointment in fifteen minutes,” she says carefully. 

Anna pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs with exasperation, and Chuck grinds his sharp teeth in annoyance before blurting, “Cancel it.”

Anna’s eyes widen but her wings relax and she smothers a smile behind her hand. 

“I’m not sure I can do that,” the assistant mumbles. 

“Oh you can do that,” Chuck responds. “In fact cancel everything for the rest of the afternoon. I want some time alone with my wife.” 

She backs her way out of their suite, and Anna claps her hands in glee before tugging on the ties to her gown and whispering, “Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

Chuck smiles at her; showing off his teeth in a way that makes her feathers flare out and a shiver run down her spine. “I can think of a few things. But answer something for me first.”

“What?” she asks while she turns in a circle trying to get a look at the fasteners to her gown.

“What are you going to do with Amelia now that you’ve sent her home?” Chuck questions as he reaches out to bat her hands away and undo the complicated lacing for her. 

“Oh I have that all planned out,” Anna chuckles. “But I would hate to ruin the surprise.”

“You’re devious you know that right?” he murmurs as he leans forward to nip at her wing.

“You love it,” she teases, blushing.

“I think I just might,” Chuck smiles before undoing the last of the lacings and dropping her dress to the floor.

*****

Gabriel’s smiling when he comes home after a long day of meetings and communications with the royal family. Sam’s worked a double shift training Lucifer as a medic, and he’s so exhausted Gabriel finds him sprawled half on and half off the couch with his face buried in the pillows.

“Rough day?” the angel asks, and he reaches out a wing to trail it down his mates back.

“Let’s just say that Lucifer isn’t exactly an easy study,” Sam moans. 

“No gifts in the field of medicine hmm?” Gabriel snorts. 

“Well he’s just as likely to bandage your wound as he is to give you a new one,” Sam mutters. “So I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not.”

“He’s just distracted with his little demon girlfriend,” Gabriel chuckles. 

“Man,” Sam rolls over to meet his mate’s gaze, “You should see him with his shirt off. She’s bitten him up one side and down the other.”

“Is there some kind of meaning in that for your people?” Gabriel asks with an interested lift of his wings.

“Mostly I just think she thinks he’s tasty,” Sam snorts. “But he’s not complaining so I guess no harm no foul.”

“He probably likes it,” Gabriel says with a look of confusion on his face. He shoves Sam’s legs over and curls up tightly next to his mate. “I talked to Cas today.” 

“Really?” Sam perks up. “How’s it going?”

“Well Dean showed Amelia he had nothing to hide, and then she said something horrible, and my brother dragged her down the hall, and threatened her in front of Anna and Chuck, so they are sending Amelia home before she ends up dead, and they’ve asked me to handle her transition to her new position.”

“What new position?” Sam asks as he presses kisses to Gabriel’s extended wing.

“Anna decided that Amelia needs more education and appreciation for demon culture, so she’s assigned her as the angelic liaison to the royal family back in your old stomping ground,” Gabriel smirks. 

“Anna is sending Amelia to go live in our kingdom?” Sam stammers. “Oh that’s priceless. How long will she be gone?”

“It’s a permanent position,” Gabriel laughs. “I think she has been planning this for years. You should have seen the look on Cas’ face when I told him. He didn’t know anything about it, and I’m pretty sure Dean did a cartwheel.”

“We should celebrate,” Sam announces.

“What did you have in mind?” Gabriel asks. 

“You, naked, bedroom…” Sam uses his tail to point the way. Gabriel’s off the couch and stripping before Sam can struggle to his feet.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you planning to do with yourself for the rest of this trip?” Cas asks, as he trails lazy fingers through Dean’s hair while his mate flops contentedly across his chest.

“What are you planning to do with yourself for the rest of this trip?” Cas asks, as he trails lazy fingers through Dean’s hair while his mate flops contentedly across his chest.

“I dunno,” Dean mutters, “I’m on vacation. I’ll probably sleep late, and eat too much, and gain ten pounds. I’ll lie out on the upper deck with no clothing on, and get a sun burn in sensitive places. I’ll hit up the midnight pancake all you can eat buffet, and then get air sick, and complain about it for the rest of the morning.”

“Oh shut up Dean!” Cas exclaims with a playful shove before tangling their legs more tightly together and nuzzling into Dean’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too babe,” Dean answers, as he wraps his tail up into the soft downy inner feathers of Cas’ left wing. 

“I can think of something you can do with your time.” Cas whispers. It peaks Dean’s interest enough to make him raise his head and regard his mate with questions in his eyes. 

“What did you have in mind?” Dean asks. 

“You have plenty of time to plan our wedding now,” Cas offers. There’s something in the way he says it that makes Dean think he’s not joking. 

“You’re serious?” Dean asks. “You want a ceremony? An official claiming?”

Cas flushes before reaching out to cup the side of Dean’s face with a trembling hand. “You chose me. You picked me above all others. In my culture a mating like ours is to be celebrated, honored even. I want that chance to show everyone my dedication to you.”

Dean’s silent for a long time while he watches Cas’ eyes glowing with affection. “Well,” Dean mutters; trying to sound nonchalant, “it would be a good excuse for a party.”

The sense of joy he gets from Cas’ burst of laughter is something he can’t quite name or understand, but it makes him want to hear it every day for the rest of his life. “I’m not sure how I woke up every morning and walked through life before I had you.” Dean blurts it out before he thinks it through, and he totally embarrasses himself. 

Cas blinks, and Dean wipes away the trail of the single tear that slips out of his eye to roll down his temple and disappear into his dark hair. “I know,” the angel sputters, “I’m a sap.”

“Yeah,” Dean chuckles leaning in to kiss his mate, “but you’re totally adorable.”

He snuggles back down against the angel’s chest after long moments of relearning the feel and taste of Cas’ mouth. 

“I should get some rest,” Dean mumbles. “I hear planning a wedding can be stressful.”

*****

“So let me get this straight,” Jo says, as she leans forward in her chair, and glares at Sam for all she’s worth. “You want me to escort the hell bitch to our capitol city, and make certain she gets there without making a run for it.”

“Pretty much,” Sam answers with a pinched face and a slow nod. 

“And I’m assuming that you would be upset if I filled her full of venom on the way,” Jo comments with a raises eyebrow.

“Yes darling,” Lucifer chuckles with a flick of his wing. “That would be a bad idea I do believe.”

“Neither of you are any fun,” Jo snorts. “Gabriel would have at least let me threaten her with it.”

From the other side of the room Gabriel chokes back a laugh, and at Sam’s evil glare he shrugs his wings and nods as if to say ‘yeah I totally would have.’

“This is going to fucking suck,” Jo snaps as her tail swings and twists in the air.

“At least you won’t have to be alone with her,” Lucifer comments. 

“So what?” Jo barks. “You’re volunteering to play chaperone?”

“Of course I am,” the angel answers with a smile. “It’s a wonderful opportunity to see what your home is like. Besides, how else am I going to petition your mother for permission to join with you unless I accompany you on this trip?”

There’s a beat where Jo just blinks, and Sam sits there with his mouth hanging open. Gabriel hops up off the stool he’s been perched on and grabs Sam’s arm saying, “We should go now.”

He turns to the other couple and says with a pointed finger, “Do NOT leave any stains on the furniture or the carpet.” 

With that he drags the taller demon out of the room and makes sure to lock the door behind them. 

“You know that’s your office right?” Sam sputters “You’re just going to leave them in there?”

“They’re going to have sex now,” Gabriel answers. “Better the office than the hallway. Besides; that’s not my office. It’s Cas’ office, and for leaving me behind to deal with this shit he deserves it.” 

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Sam asks, as he loops his tail up and around Gabriel’s arm; tucking the chilly tip into his mate’s arm pit as he tries to warm it up. It earns him a dirty look, but the angel presses his arm in tighter so that it holds his tail more closely. 

“I was thinking we might get lunch and discuss our plans for revenge,” Gabriel comments.

“Revenge for what?” Sam asks.

“Don’t be silly baby,” Gabriel teases. “You can’t honestly think that I’m going to let Dean and Cas have three months on a pleasure cruise, while we stay back here and clean up their messes without there being some kind of big time payback.”

“I love you,” Sam says loudly enough that some other people in the hallway turn to look at him. 

Gabriel laughs, and pinches him on the ass, as the angel answers just as loudly, “I love you too!”

*****

Chuck rolls over with a moan and a stretch, and gets a mouthful of feathers before remembering that he’s not sleeping on the couch. 

Anna sighs and shifts against him trying to get more comfortable. “Is that your tail?” she asks as she moves, and Chuck sputters out, “Umm, yes and you’re bending it the not right way.” 

There’s an embarrassing amount of movement as they try to untangle themselves. Anna’s feathers puffing out and Chuck’s tail finally coming unwound from the base of her left wing. 

“So,” Chuck asks after they’re just lying together on the bed staring at the canopy. “What do we do now?”

Anna laughs until she curls up on her side and presses her face into his neck. “I have no idea.”

“Yeah there’s not really a manual for interspecies mating.” Chuck snorts. “Do you like movies?”

“I think I’ve maybe seen two movies my whole life,” Anna answers with a blush.

“Seriously?” Chuck’s astounded. “What have you done with your whole life?”

Anna leans up on her elbows and brushes her long hair back from her face commenting, “I read books; I learned how to play numerous instruments and practiced debating. I have classes to teach me how to present myself as a lady, and learned extensive etiquette lessons.”

“So you’re telling me that your whole life you’ve had no movies or pop culture; no teenage angst, no video games?” Chuck asks with a raised voice and flailing arms.

“No,” Anna says with a shake of her head. “You say it like I’ve missed something important.”

“Jesus fuck!” Chuck explodes as he launches off the bed and starts running around the room. “You really totally have!”

And that is how hours later, the cleaning staff finds them in their pajamas, on the floor, in front of the big screen TV squealing as Anna kicks Chuck’s ass in Super Mario Cart. 

*****

“What do you mean you aren’t going with me?” Amelia snarls into the phone as she packs her belongings.

“I don’t care about your duties,” she yells after a pause. “I’m your mate. You’re supposed to want to be with me.”

There’s another long moment of silence where she clenches her hands in rage and fights back tears. “So that’s it? You’re going to pick your whore over me?”

“She’s what?” She gasps, “You said children were impossible!”

“I don’t understand how you can do this.” She sobs, “I gave up every shred of happiness I ever thought I could have to be with you; and now you’ve knocked up some slut that you’ve been cheating on me with? What am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to present myself there without my mate by my side?”

“A dissolution? You can’t mean that?” Amelia’s wings twist and flap behind her. 

“Do you know what this is going to do to my reputation?” she shouts. 

The line goes dead after he tells her the request has already been filed and approved. Once signed by the king, Amelia will no longer be mated; and she will truly be on her own for the first time in her life. She stops packing up her belongings, and crawls into her large empty bed to lick her wounds. 

Tomorrow, when Lucifer and his little demon come to get her; Amelia will catch her flight with her head held high, and her shame tucked carefully away inside. She’ll leave for her new life over the sea taking almost nothing with her and hope for a fresh start. 

But for tonight she’s miserable and alone; and when she thinks about it, that’s pretty much what she deserves.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck stumbles to a halt when he comes back into the suite he and his bride are sharing.

Chuck stumbles to a halt when he comes back into the suite he and his bride are sharing. Anna is sitting backwards in a chair clutching a robe to her bare chest while a servant is grooming her wings. 

Chuck isn’t sure if it’s the pinched and pained look on his mate’s face that causes such a strong reaction in him, or if it’s the fact that everything in him screams ‘MINE MINE MINE’ whenever he gets within visual distance of her. It’s really neither here nor there as he stalks forward and says as kindly as he can, “Thank you very much, but your services will no longer be required.”

The servant looks startled, and Anna’s jaw drops open; but Chuck is already tossing the woman’s tools back into her bag, and walking her toward the door with his hand cupped around her elbow. She opens her mouth to say something and he interrupts her with, “Go see my secretary on the next level up, and tell her I said to pay you double for your trouble. Then take a break and get some sun you’re looking a little pale.”

She stammers, “Thank you your highness.” Offering a deep bow as the door closes, and leaves him alone with the princess.

“What are you doing?” Anna asks as she rises from the chair, and groans as her muscles protest the movement after having been tense and still for such a long time. 

“I’m your mate,” Chuck says simply. “From now on, when your wings need grooming you come to me and I’ll do it. No one else; it’s too personal and you don’t like it.”

“I never said that,” she defends.

“You don’t have to. Your face says it all.” Chuck argues gently. 

Anna deflates at the confrontation but weakly offers, “You don’t even have wings. How are you going to know what to do?”

“You’re going to teach me,” he answers. 

“When are we going to do that?” Anna chuckles, and he knows she’s thinking of their still hectic schedules. 

“How about now?” Chuck suggests. “I mean she didn’t exactly finish before I tossed her out on her ass.”

“That was the kindest tossing out I have ever witnessed,” Anna comments as she shakes her wings. 

“Well my mother always said, I had a way with people where I could tell them to go to hell, and get them to ask me for directions.” Chuck laughs. 

“I believe that,” Anna whispers as she reaches out to cup his cheek. “I’ve missed you this morning.”

“Me too,” he grins before he closes the distance between them and kisses her hello.

When they break apart a moment later she smiles and he coughs, “Um, so show me how this is done.”

Anna blushes pink and then it deepens into a fuchsia. “It’s messy,” she warns.

“Because of the oil glands?” Chuck asks.

At her startled look he chuckles, “Anna I know about them. I paid attention when they did the biological explanations before I came over here. Frankly I’ve been dying to get my hands on yours, but you never offered.”

“Oh,” she sputters, but she reaches out and twines their fingers together. “It’s intimate.”

“Good,” Chuck whispers as he reaches out to trail a hand up her back, until he brushes over the damp area underneath her wing making her gasp and step closer to him. “I like being intimate with you.”

*****

“I’m going to rip her throat out,” Jo mutters as they round the corner to Amelia’s room. 

“You’re going to get her to her destination, drop her off in the hands of a very unfortunate demon, and then you’re going to spend the night showing me what your home skies are like,” Lucifer whispers in return. 

Jo’s tail flicks against the side of his leg before she says, “I don’t have a clue what my home skies are like Lucifer.”

“Then we’ll have to learn them together,” the angel murmurs close to her ear, before nipping at it with his teeth, and brushing his wings against her shoulders. 

“If you don’t stop doing that we’re going to miss our flight,” she protests, but there’s no real heat in her voice.

“Well I wouldn’t want that,” Lucifer huffs, but he slides his wings back close to his body, and raises his hand to knock on Amelia’s door. He’s expecting a big scene; something that might require him to restrain Jo from actually killing the meddling, insignificant angel. But instead Amelia opens the door immediately.

“I’ve sent my belongings ahead,” she says instead of a greeting. “I wanted to make certain we were on time.”

“Will your mate not be accompanying us?” Lucifer questions. 

“I have no mate,” Amelia coolly replies as they step out into the hallway, and begin heading toward the entryway to the citadel. 

Lucifer’s wings bristle at her wording. Disillusionments are possible, but they are very rare and socially unheard of. For Amelia to present herself as well put together as she appears actually impresses him. She’s tougher than she appears.

Jo slaps at him with her tail and raises one eyebrow. It’s clear she doesn’t understand what’s happening. He makes a motion with his hands like breaking twigs, but she only glares at him and crosses her arms. He resorts to spelling it out with his wings as discretely as he can, and watches her eyes widen and tail go straight. She mouths back ‘OUCH’ in response, and he nods before they slip into the transport beside the other angel. 

The flight to Amelia’s new home is uneventful. She doesn’t speak; and Jo and Lucifer use the time to plan their trip, and discuss options for meeting with her family. There’s a slow glow of satisfaction and terror inside of Lucifer’s grace that surrounds his choosing Jo as his mate. She’s perfect for him, strong willed and passionate, determined and fierce, protective and aggressive. He adores her; but the thought of having to meet a woman who could make a daughter so independent scares the hell out of him. 

Jo’s mother must be a force to be reckoned with. 

*****

“You know they’re planning a formal bonding ceremony for their return right?” Sam asks while he’s reading last night’s security reports with his head pillowed in Gabriel’s lap. 

“So I have heard,” Gabriel chuckles. “What I’m not clear on is why you seem so disgruntled about it.”

Sam pauses before he answers. There’s a dark burn of embarrassment threading through him and he knows why. “I’m jealous,” he finally admits. 

“Of WHAT?” Gabriel laughs.

“Of them.” Sam answers with a swirling and agitated flail of his tail. “I know it’s stupid. I really do, but they’re wearing rings and their declaring their mating publicly. Then Lucifer’s gone off with Jo to get her mother’s permission to mate. I feel left out.”

“You feel left out of what?” Gabriel asks. There’s a tone to his voice that sounds strained and fearful.

“I keep waiting,” Sam sputters; sitting up and turning toward the angel. “I keep waiting for you to say something about making this more permanent. For you to want to make a claim on me the way I’ve made a claim on you and you never bring it up. You never mention it. I mean we live together, you call me your mate but there’s nothing formal.”

“You want formal?” Gabriel questions. He reaches out and touches Sam on the shoulder carefully like he’s afraid the demon will pull away.

“I want you to want formal,” Sam blurts. “I want you to want this to be real.”

“Sam,” Gabriel huffs. “If this isn’t real then it’s the best fucking dream I’ve ever had.”

“I don’t want to be a dream,” Sam comments as he reaches out, and strokes his hand through the angel’s feathers.

“Then what do you need to feel secure?” Gabriel presses. “I’ll give you anything I just need to know what you want.”

“I don’t know!” Sam snaps; he’s exasperated. “I want you to decide.”

“You’re a total woman,” Gabriel sighs. “You know that right Samantha?”

“Oh shut up.” Sam gripes, but he doesn’t put up a fight when the angel reaches a hand behind his neck and starts to tug him closer. 

“Marry me,” Gabriel whispers as he presses their lips together. 

“Yes,” Sam breathes when they break apart.

*****

“You want flowers?” Dean snorts.

Cas throws papers at him from the other side of the couch until the demon starts laughing and kicking at him. “Yes, you giant ass, I want flowers.”

“You are so going to be the one wearing the dress, that’s all I’m saying.” Dean chuckles, and the angel rolls his eyes dramatically. 

“There is nothing wrong with wanting a little culture and beauty at our joining,” Cas comments. 

“What the strippers and beer weren’t good enough for you?” Dean asks as he blinks innocently.

“Are you one of the strippers?” Cas questions, and sticks his bare foot out to rub it along the outside of Dean’s calf. 

“Sorry Babe,” Dean smirks, “I’m your private dancer.” 

“It was worth a shot,” Cas sighs. 

Dean sticks out his tail, while his mate goes back to digging through the papers on possible arrangements. Cas doesn’t seem to notice so he creeps it closer until it’s hovering right on the outside of the angel’s ear. Just when he’s about to flick it out, and poke Cas in the ear with it, the angel grabs it hard and pinches the tip commenting, “Don’t you even think about it.”

Dean smiles as he tries to pull his tail away but Cas won’t let go. “Give me back my tail,” he complains. 

“Come and get it,” Cas answers with another gentle pinch. Dean pauses before toppling forward and dragging them both off the couch and onto the floor, where they land in a tangle of arms and legs and wings. 

Dean’s pretty sure he’s getting the upper hand when he feels the angel bite down on his foot, and he howls in mock fear and pain, before trying to shake Cas off and failing. He yanks on some of the angel’s feathers, but only get bashed in the head by the other wing for his troubles. It’s not until Cas straddles him, and starts trying to hog tie Dean with his own tail, that the demon finally yells, “UNCLE!” 

They flop apart panting and laughing on the floor as they reach their hands out to brush against each other gently. 

“That was fun,” Cas chuckles. “I won.”

“So what do you get for winning?” Dean asks. 

He smirks as his mate looks up at the ceiling with a turned up mouth as he pretends to ponder what he wants. 

“I was thinking I would like to see that private dance now,” Cas answers with a smile.

“You want me to strip for you?” Dean gasps, and at the angel’s intense gaze and slow nod he stammers, “There’s no music.”

“I’ll hum,” Cas replies.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you check the video messages this morning?” Cas asks over breakfast, and his voice is so level Dean knows that whatever his mate is trying to tell him it’s going to piss him off.

“Did you check the video messages this morning?” Cas asks over breakfast, and his voice is so level Dean knows that whatever his mate is trying to tell him it’s going to piss him off. 

“Nooooo,” he answers, “I take it I’m going to blow a gasket when we get back to the room?”

“Theirs is a distinct possibility of that, yes.” Cas comments. 

“Okay,” Dean sighs, “spill it. There is no way I’m going to eat the rest of my breakfast waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

Cas huffs as he sits back in his chair and takes a huge swallow of his coffee. “Our brothers have perhaps had enough of being left in charge while we are here enjoying the life of two vacationing diplomats.”

“One vacationing diplomat thank you very much,” Dean corrects. “You’re still working.”

“I hate you,” Cas mutters, but the grin he can’t smother tells a different story than his words. 

“Liar,” Dean chuckles. “Tell me the rest of it.”

“They sent us a message saying they’ve decided on the pay back for our deserting them, and then sending them Amelia to deal with,” Cas says with a shake of his head. 

“What’s it gonna cost us?” Dean asks, because frankly it’s not like he didn’t see this one coming. 

“They’ve sent us an ultimatum,” Cas grumbles. “Either we allow them to participate in out mating ceremony as equals or else…”

“Or else what?” Dean stammers. 

“Or else they crash it, Gabriel says.” Cas blurts, “Dean you do NOT want to have Gabriel crash this party. The last one he wrecked we were still cleaning up after it for weeks afterwards.”

“Why were you guys cleaning it up?” Dean’s momentarily distracted by the story. “Was it your party?”

“No,” Cas answers with a blush. “He might have had a little help with the crashing….it was part of our probation that we clean up the mess.”

“There’s a lot about you I still don’t know isn’t there Cas?” Dean chuckles.

“Some of my more infamous tales I may have saved for later telling,” Cas admits with a flick of his wings. 

“Tease,” Dean smiles.

“We still haven’t dealt with the issue at hand,” Cas reminds him gently.

“Oh,” Dean snorts, “you mean Sam and Gabriel wanting in on the marriage ceremony without having to do any of the actual work? Yeah I’m fine with it.”

“Really?” Cas sounds shocked.

“Why not?” Dean shrugs. “We love them. They’re family. I can share the spot light if it will make them happy.”

“You’re being very generous,” Cas offers with a bit of suspicion. 

“I am,” Dean grins, “aren’t I?”

*****

“They said what?” Sam gasps while Gabriel reads the emailed responses to their most frequent conversations. 

“They said yes,” Gabriel chuckles at his mate’s odd look. 

“No fucking way,” Sam mutters. “Dean’s got to be up to something. He would NEVER be cool with us hitchhiking in on his big day. My brother is not that nice of a guy.”

“Maybe you’re not giving him enough credit.” Gabriel offers. 

“Maybe you’re not paying enough attention,” Sam responds. “I grew up with the guy. Gabriel I’m telling you there’s going to be a catch here.”

“Well whatever it is I’m willing to pay it if it will make you happy,” Gabriel answers with a shrug. 

“It’s not that I’m not happy,” Sam corrects him with a sigh and a slow caress from his tail along the angel’s side. “We’ve been over this.”

“I know,” Gabriel whispers pressing his hand along the length of Sam’s tail. “I just want to make sure you understand how important you are to me.”

“I’m clear on it love,” Sam whispers as he wraps his tail more firmly around the angel’s middle, and starts to tug him closer on the wheeled chair that he sits on. “But if you’re concerned I might have missed something why don’t you come over here and show me again.”

Gabriel puts on an irritated face as Sam insistently pulls him closer. But once he’s tugged off his chair and into the demon’s lap he smiles and nuzzles into Sam’s cheek. 

“How explicit would you like me to be with this demonstration?” Gabriel teases while he tugs Sam’s shirt out off his pants and works his hands up underneath to rub along the soft skin of his stomach.

“I’m a little slow,” Sam mutters into Gabriel’s hair. “It might take a couple of pretty explicit maneuvers for me to be totally clear on the issue.”

Gabriel hums as he slips off of Sam’s lap to settle between his knees. “Well, I’m direct,” he murmurs as he works to unzip the demon’s pants. “I’ll get right to the point so to speak.”

Sam’s head hits the back of his chair so hard he sees stars.

*****

“Do you believe this?” Anna explodes as she marches into Chuck’s on board office. 

He blinks at her waving a sheet of paper around while she rants unintelligibly onward. “They think they can run my life. They schedule everything I do. When I was a kid I had to go the bathroom on scheduled breaks. Do you believe that? Well they are sorely mistaken if they think they are getting me to do this on their little planned system. This was NOT part of the agreement between our peoples, and the hell if I’m going to turn myself into some kind of factory just so our families feel like there is some kind of permanent bond between our people. You haven’t even bitten me yet. How are we supposed to do this if we haven’t even gotten that far?”

Chuck finally just grabs her wing as she stalks by and yanks the paper from her hands. He takes a moment to scan it before he flops back against his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose while he struggles to remember where exactly he left his inhaler. 

“Here,” she mutters as she puts it up to his lips. “I thought you might need it once you read that.”

“You’re delightful,” he answers after a few deep breaths. 

“Are you still going to feel that way when I’m bloated up like a giant balloon?” Anna snaps while Chuck tugs her into his lap. 

“Yes I will,” Chuck answers as he presses kisses to the side of her face. “When we’re both ready to be parents and we decide that’s what we want to do.” 

She smiles and he feels the tension in her wings ease as she enfolds them both in the shelter they offer. “You’re too good to me. I never thought about having children as an option. It’s always been something that the royal blood would require me to do.”

“For both of us,” Chuck agrees working his tail in-between her feathers to tug and brush them while she sighs. “But just because it’s something we’re going to end up doing doesn’t mean we’re going to end up doing it by the end of the honeymoon.”

“The paper says we’re on a time table,” Anna growls.

“The paper can kiss my pointy tailed ass,” Chuck laughs. “I’ll breed when I’m damn good and ready and nothing anyone says is going to change that.”

“So we’re what?” Anna presses “Going to tell them to fuck themselves?”

“Yeah,” Chuck answers with a deep breath. “I’ve been waiting my whole life for a reason to tell my dad to kiss my ass. I figure now is as good a time as any.”

She watches as he scribbles something on the sheet of paper and wraps it back up before calling for a messenger. “Take this to be sent to the royal family,” Chuck orders. 

After the messenger bows and flees the room Anna turns to him asking, “What exactly did that say?”

“Not much,” Chuck shrugs. “I just sent a missive to our families telling them that we would get right to making them a grand baby as soon as I get over my little issue with being unable to perform.”

“Oh my God,” Anna laughs “You told them you were impotent?”

“Why not?” Chuck laughs with her. “My father’s called me an impotent little prick my whole life. It would serve him right if it was true.”

“But it’s not,” Anna says with a shake of her head. 

“Really?” Chuck teases, “Care to help me prove it?”

Anna smiles widely, “Lock the door.”

*****

“So why don’t you sit down and explain to me why you think I should let your feathery ass marry my only kid,” Ellen says with no hint of a smile. 

Lucifer swallows as fear crawls up out of his stomach and chokes him speechless. This is going so badly.

“Well speak up boy,” she barks at him. “I haven’t got all day.”

“Mother,” Jo says warningly, “you’re not exactly making a good first impression here.”

“Like I give a shit,” Ellen responds. It’s enough to shock Lucifer back into the course of the conversation. 

“I love her very much,” he blurts and there is a distinct possibility that the volume of his voice is a bit louder than strictly required. Jo jerks in her seat and Ellen gives an agitated flick of her tail.

“Good start,” the older female demon mutters. “Now keep talking until you impress me.”

“What do you want me to say?” he asks as his wings flare out and he breaks out into a sweat. 

“I want you to explain to me why I should break with tradition and let my child marry an angel. You’re kind has done nothing but look down on us as a people for my entire life, and my father gave up his life fighting a war with your kind.” Ellen says with narrowed eyes. 

“I never fought that war,” Lucifer answers carefully, “I’ve never met a demon before your daughter came into my life. I love her wit, and her passion, and I’m lucky enough to have her love me in return. She’s already marked me, bitten me, and claimed me as her own. I just want your permission to do the same with her. I want a claim on her that matters with my people and to do that correctly, and with honor, I need to gain your acceptance first. I have nothing to offer you to explain to you why you should agree to let me do this. I’m not a great man or pure soul. I have done terrible things in the service of my people. But I adore her and I would do anything to protect her.”

“What about allowing her to protect you?” Ellen asks and Lucifer smiles, “Of course, on any day. She scares me to death.”

“Hey!” Jo butts in. 

“Good enough for me then.” Ellen nods. “Welcome to the family boy. I expect an invitation to the ceremony.”

“Of course,” Lucifer answers with a slow bow and a stretch of his nearly knotted up wings. 

“You look like you could use a drink,” Ellen comments.

“God yes, please.” Lucifer groans, and he’s shocked when Ellen throws open a door to another room and he finds himself staring into a giant drinking establishment. 

“Oh did I forget to mention that my mother owns a bar?” Jo whispers innocently.

“I love you,” he sighs as she digs her tail up and in-between his feathers.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello Pet,” the demon calls out as he enters her office.

“Hello Pet,” the demon calls out as he enters her office. 

Amelia’s feathers puff out uncontrollably just at his presence much less his voice. “Good morning Crowley. What can I help you with today?”

“Always right to the point aren’t you, now?” Crowley sighs. “Not much for the making of small talk.”

“I was unaware that chit chat was part of my expected job skills,” Amelia replies with a false smile. 

“Not required,” Crowley grins with a flip of his tail, “but desperately hoped for.”

He drives her crazy with the snide remarks. Amelia has no clue as to why, but she swears he comes by her office more then he has to. When he’s there he pokes at her things, and makes a mess of her papers; he hints around at her life before she came here like he suspects something, but Amelia has always played everything close to her chest. 

Having a friend here would be wonderful; but Crowley is more then she wants to handle. Still he doesn’t exactly seem to care about how many cold shoulders she gives him. He keeps coming back for more. 

“So this is a social call then?” Amelia finally asks. 

“I wish, truly I do,” Crowley says with a nod. “But I’ve come with documents that require your signature and immediate return to the Citadel.”

“Since when are you a messenger boy?” Amelia questions as she turns to dig a pen out of one of the boxes she has finally started to unpack. 

“I make it my business to know when anything of value comes across the border.” Crowley’s suddenly still and he cocks his head at her for a moment before he adds, “These documents required a certain amount of discretion.”

“Hand them over demon,” Amelia orders with a flick of her wings in a way meant to make her look intimidating. Crowley just smirks as he slips an envelope out of his coat and slides it across the desk to her. She rips it open and then feels all of the blood rush from her face. 

It’s the final papers for the dissolution of her bonding. 

“How many other people have seen this,” she whispers.

“Only one,” Crowley answers while his tail flips, and he makes a show of looking at the far wall of the room. “I’ve taken care of him; he’s a good friend of mine.”

Amelia clenches her jaw and signs her previous life away. There’s a certain amount of peace in finally having it over. But it does little to ease her concerns about the impact of the split on her already shaky reputation. 

“What am I going to owe you for getting this back across the Citadel without anyone here seeing it?” Amelia asks through clenched teeth. 

Crowley smiles like a Cheshire Cat. “How about we start with dinner and see where it goes?”

She’s on her feet so fast she actually pushes the desk toward him in her anger. “I AM NOT A WHORE!”

Crowley looks momentarily stunned, but he recovers quickly with a blink and quirk of his mouth. “Love, don’t get your feathers all in a puff. I was merely hoping that you might find me tolerable enough to join me for more than one meal.” 

Amelia’s face flames as she hands him the envelope back and watches him tuck it into his jacket. Crowley tips his head at her and turns to go; throwing back over his shoulder, “But if you were inspired to perhaps take a ride on the demon train I wouldn’t refuse.”

The door shuts behind him before she manages to hit him in the back of the head with the paper weight she hurls. She hears him chuckle as he strolls off down the hall, and slides back into her seat to bury her face in her arms. 

She really hates that demon. 

*****

“Someone’s been having sex in my office,” Cas sighs as he meets Dean for a late lunch. The first day back to work for both of them has been rough. Gabriel’s done a wonderful job keeping things running smoothly, but with Cas’ return some of the more private security issues that have been on hold for three months are suddenly all clamoring for attention. 

“You wouldn’t believe the number of men who believe that the privacy of their extramarital affairs is of higher priority than that of the royal family,” the angel grumbles. 

Dean laughs as he reaches out his tail to wrap it up the inside of Cas’ calf and takes his mate’s hand. “The caterer swears he’s going to quit if you don’t keep Gabriel away from him about the cake, and the florist is trying to double their fee.”

“Kill them,” Cas says with absolute sincerity as he opens his napkin and digs into his food. 

Dean snorts on his coffee and starts to choke, “Our brothers, or the caterer and the florist?”

“I don’t care,” Cas shrugs. “I have too many other things to worry about.”

“I have Gabriel and Sam taken care of,” Dean offers, “today actually; so they won’t be any more trouble.”

“What have you done Dean?” Cas asks suspiciously.

“Let’s just say I gave them something else to think about than messing up our plans for the big day,” Dean grins, and Cas thinks if the demon had wings he would be preening. 

“Are we going to be ready by Friday?” Cas breathes, and he’s nervous even though this was his idea.

“Nope,” Dean smiles, “but then nobody ever is really so I’m not concerned about it.”

Which is actually true; Dean’s taken the planning for the whole affair without any stress or complaining. It’s amazing because his mate is so detail focused. “Why aren’t you worried about it?” Cas asks. 

Dean shrugs before he uncurls his tail and holds it up for the angel’s inspection. Cas smiles as he sees the light of the dining hall glint off his mate’s ring. “Because you’re already mine,” Dean whispers. “I already have you. This is just a big party for us. I like parties.”

“I like you,” Cas mutters as he feels the pressure of his day start to lift off his wings and his grace. 

“I’m glad,” Dean smirks. “That makes being with me for the rest of our lives much more pleasant.”

“Indeed,” Cas smiles and he watches Dean’s eyes darken as he trails his fingertips over the golden band around his neck.

*****

Sam and Gabriel wake up to a note above their bed saying they have the next three days before the wedding off. They also wake up chained to the bed. 

“Fuck you DEAN!!” Sam shouts even though he knows his brother can’t hear him. 

The chain’s long enough to get them to the kitchen for food and the bathroom for everything else. Dean pulled all communication devices from the room. They’re on their own until he comes back to let them out. 

Sam pants, and paces, and rants; yanking on the chains and jerking on the doors for hours, while Gabriel makes himself breakfast and takes a shower. 

“Why the fuck aren’t you more upset?” Sam accuses when Gabriel comes out toweling himself off. 

“Well,” Gabriel dramatically sighs as he stretches, “I get three days off, with no way for anyone to interrupt us, with my mate and all of our needs met. Why am I supposed to be upset again?”

Sam blinks because the angel has a point and frankly he hadn’t thought about it that way. They’ve been breaking their backs for three solid months while they handled everything while their brothers were gone, and maybe Dean’s plan for keeping them from making changes to the wedding party is actually a way for them to have a little bit of a honeymoon of their own.

“Well,” Sam says with a shy smile. “How do you recommend we pass the time?”

“How about you shower and get some breakfast, and when you’re done you can help me decide what we should do with what’s in the box over here.” Gabriel says and he sounds so distracted that Sam makes his way across their apartment dragging his chain along behind him. 

“What is it baby?” He asks.

Gabriel reaches into the box he had just opened and pulls out a large golden band and the smaller slightly battered one that belonged to Sam’s father. 

“Oh,” Sam breathes. 

“Why would Dean have left this here?” Gabriel asks as he turns the larger band around with shaking fingers. 

“They must have finally gotten delivered from home,” Sam whispers. “I had to send my dad’s back for sizing and have yours made. It took forever and I was worried they wouldn’t get here in time. Crowley must have finally come through.”

“Who’s Crowley?” Gabriel asks but he never takes his eyes off the band meant for him to wear. 

“Do you really care about that right now?” Sam questions.

“No,” Gabriel murmurs. “But I suddenly get why you want this to be formal. I don’t ever want to put this down.” 

Sam feels a warmth blossom in his chest at the glazed look in his lover’s eyes. “Then how about you give it to me so I can put it on?” 

*****

“CHUCK!!!!” Anna yells as she stumbles into their royal home from her day of appointments and meetings. She looks disturbed but that’s something Chuck is starting to get used to as they’ve been married. 

Anna comes home disturbed by the requirements of her life nearly everyday. There’s such a dichotomy of the façade she presents and who she really is, that it’s becoming more of a struggle for her to keep acting like a miserable spoiled brat. 

People are starting to whisper that Chuck is having a calming effect on her. 

It might be a true statement.

“What is it baby?” Chuck asks as he gets up from behind his desk and comes out to meet her. 

“You remember when the royal decree for grandchildren came down?” Anna’s talking like a mile a minute. 

“Sure,” Chuck shrugs. “Why, are they bringing that bull shit up again? We handled that weeks ago.”

“We sure did,” Anna mutters. “Better than we thought.”

“What are you talking about?” Chuck asks, and his eyes widen as she slides a hand down the front of her gown to press it into her still flat belly. 

“I’m pregnant,” she offers with no small amount of worry. 

Chuck stares blankly at her until her wings curve in and she starts to step backwards. Then his tail snaps out to grab her arm and yank her closer. Once he has her pressed up against him, he slides a hand down to press over top of the one around her stomach, and his face breaks open so hard that he thinks his smile might crack his face. “We’re going to have a baby.” He laughs. 

When she sputters a smile of her own he grabs her and spins her around in a circle while he presses kisses to her face and neck. 

“Oh my God,” he gasps as he slips and they both slump to the ground with her landing on top of him. “I have to tell Sam and Dean.”

Anna blinks at him, “Umm I know it’s important to tell the security team, but they’re the first people you think of?” Sometimes she just doesn’t understand demon society. 

“Of course,” Chuck beams. “They’re my family.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So now you’ve seen it all,” she comments as they slip into bed that night. “The whole of my life before you pinned down into one city. Exciting huh?”

“So now you’ve seen it all,” she comments as they slip into bed that night. “The whole of my life before you pinned down into one city. Exciting huh?”

Lucifer grins as he tugs on her hair. “It was thrilling, and I think meeting your mother scarred me for life.”

“She’s not that bad,” Jo snorts as she smacks at him with her tail. “You act like you were afraid she was going to kill you.”

“She said she was going to kill me,” Lucifer reminds her with a huff. “I distinctly remember it.”

“She was being dramatic,” Jo corrects.

“She was holding a knife,” Lucifer chuckles.

“For cutting up limes,” Jo laughs.

“Those limes looked terrified.” 

“Shut up!” Jo smiles as he fans his wings out over her body.

“Well you could convince me to do something else with my mouth,” he offers with a raised eyebrow and stroke of feathers. 

“You make it sound like I’d have to work for it.”

“Actually,” Lucifer sighs as he rolls over and presses his face into her neck; inhaling her scent. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something about demon mating practices.”

“What about them?” Jo presses with a wrinkled brow.

“I understand the rings, but the biting? What does the biting signify?” Lucifer watches as she traces one of her more recent bite marks across the curve of his bicep. 

“It’s something that goes back to our roots I guess,” she murmurs. “Back when we were uncivilized and wild. The marks were used to identify if someone had a mate or was available. Over time they got replaced by the rings; something more acceptable and still visible. That’s all there is to tell.”

“But the marking was mutual? Both parties in the relationship participated in the biting?” Lucifer’s leading up to something and Jo’s pretty sure she knows where he’s headed. 

“You want to bite me don’t you?”

Lucifer flushes and snorts while his wings flap and he looks away. “I was actually wondering if you wanted me to bite you.”

“Sure you did.”

He glares at her and she grins. “If you want to bite me you don’t need my permission. I don’t recall asking for yours.”

“You didn’t,” he murmurs. “But I assumed it was implied, given the nature of our relationship at the beginning that you understood I was open to the experience.”

“In other words,” she giggles, “the idea made you hot. Just admit it.”

He shuts her up with a nip at her neck, and she makes a noise he’s never heard her make before. “What is it?” he whispers.

“Lower,” she groans “and harder.”

He gives her what she wants.

*****

“Let me put it on you Gabriel,” Sam whispers as he reaches out to run his fingertip over the warming, rounded edge of the metal in his mate’s hands. “Let me make this real and permanent. Let me make you mine.”

“Right now?” Gabriel questions. “What about the ceremony?”

“What about it?” Sam shrugs. 

“Don’t you want to wait for that?” Gabriel sounds confused and distracted; his eyes never leave the golden band for very long, and Sam can feel the conflict in his body. 

“What’s wrong?” Sam asks. 

“I just want to give you what you want,” Gabriel murmurs. “I want this to be perfect for you.”

“You’re what I want,” Sam corrects gently. “You’re perfect for me.”

Gabriel flushes and grins as he clenches his hands around the band before handing it over to Sam and releasing it slowly. “Well slap it on me then,” he chuckles “I’m ready; hell I’ve been ready.”

Sam smiles as he rolls his fingers over the code inside of the band; entering the combination of characters that will allow it to open this single time for him to slip it around Gabriel’s neck. 

It springs open and Gabriel’s breath escapes in a whoosh. He’s almost cross eyed because of the close proximity of their bodies, and Sam thinks the fact that the angel looks adorable is probably a sign for how very much in love his is with this man. 

“What now?” Gabriel sputters. 

“I put it on and latch it and it never comes off,” Sam answers; trying to sound confident and not let Gabriel in on how nervous he is. 

Gabriel surprises him by yawning. 

“Am I boring you?” Sam teases. 

“I’m so sorry,” Gabriel stammers. “I yawn when I get nervous. I know it’s a horrible thing to do but I can’t help it. It just happens.”

Sam snorts and rolls his eyes making Gabriel laugh. When the angel tips his head back and exposes his neck Sam just reaches out and clamps the band on with an audible click. Gabriel blinks at his for a moment before reaching up and tracing his fingers along the edge. 

“Did you just slap this thing on me like it’s nothing?” the angel questions. 

“You were nervous.” Sam answers with a smile. “I figured the quicker the better right?”

Gabriel gives him a dirty look, and Sam tries to soften the blow by sticking his tail up in the air between them and wiggling it. “So,” the demon asks playfully. “How do you want to do me?”

“I don’t even know how to open it,” Gabriel states blandly. 

“Just press on the back of it with the pads of your fingers and roll it upwards. The clasps with release and open up far enough to let you slide it on my tail.” Sam answers as he reaches into the box and holds the tiny band up for Gabriel to see. 

“It’s so delicate,” Gabriel comments as he pulls it from Sam’s fingers. 

“My parents couldn’t afford larger bands so the ones they wore were thin and got weaker with time. Dean and I had to have them reinforced, but I wanted to keep as much of the original look as possible.”

Gabriel nods as he works the clasp; gasping as it slides open and Sam slips his tail into the opening. “I feel like we should say something.”

“I love you,” Sam answers as he reaches out to cover Gabriel’s trembling hands with his own much larger ones clicking the ring shut and sealing their union. 

*****

“The left one hurts,” Cas rumbles as Dean tugs his wing backwards and digs along the inside of the angel’s left wing. One of his feathers is crumpled and warped. Dean works his hands along the edge off the sore area and slowly manages to get a grip on the wayward feather and pull it free. 

Cas grunts in discomfort and Dean hisses in reaction to his pain. 

“I hate that this hurts you,” Dean murmurs. 

“It’s necessary,” Cas answers. “If the broken or damaged ones stay in then there’s no new growth and eventually they will get infected.”

“How long does it take for these things to grow back in?” Dean pets and strokes over the area where the feather came out, trying to soothe the inflammation. Cas relaxes into his mate’s touch and closes his eyes; “About a month for it to be fully returned to its normal shape and function.”

“That’s a long ass time,” Dean blurts; shocked that it would take so long.

“If it’s only one feather it’s barely noticeable,” Cas offers, trying to sound soothing but then adds: “It itches like hell though.”

“I bet,” Dean chuckles. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Never,” Cas admits softly leaning into his mate’s touch. “I never want you to stop touching me. I don’t know how I lived so long doing this by myself. You’re spoiling me.”

“I’m really not,” Dean snorts, “but if you want me to keep going, I’ll be more than happy to.”

He smiles as Cas extends his other wing in a silent invitation for more contact. Dean doesn’t hesitate to comply. He works his way through the sensitive undersides of the angel’s wings. He combs and ruffles each feather before smoothing them back down into some kind of order and applies the synthetic oil that Cas has to use. 

Once he’s finished with that he gently pushes his mate forward and begins the process again on the outside of the wings; careful to be gentle, even though he knows Cas can’t feel what Dean is doing, he doesn’t want to cause any damage. 

Once he’s finished with both sides of both wings he tugs the angel back against his chest and turns his head to meet his mate’s already parted lips with a deep kiss. 

“I wish I could groom you,” Cas breathes when they break apart to slide backwards and settle under the covers. 

Dean’s actually startled by the confession, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Cas assures him. “I don’t wish for you to be any different than who you are. I just mean that I wish I could offer you the same comfort and reassurance I get from you grooming me. It makes me sad that we’re limited in that way.”

“You could rub my tail,” Dean offers after a long pause. 

Cas picks his head up and looks at him slightly shocked. “You would enjoy that?”

“A whole bunch,” Dean says with a nod. 

“Then why haven’t you asked for me to do that before?” the angel presses.

“It just never came up. It’s not like it’s required grooming for me to exist.”

The look Cas gives him is priceless and Dean thinks, not for the first time, that he wishes he had a camera. 

But then the angel’s fingers are slipping around his tail and squeezing firmly, and Dean just rolls his eyes shut and lets Cas’ tender caresses make his mind blank.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She walks around it like there’s a possibility that the thing might blow up at any second. In fact, the offending bit of breakfast food is still sitting on her desk at half past ten in the morning when Crowley comes looking for her.

She walks around it like there’s a possibility that the thing might blow up at any second. In fact, the offending bit of breakfast food is still sitting on her desk at half past ten in the morning when Crowley comes looking for her. 

“Were you afraid I had poisoned it pet?” he chuckles.

“Can’t be too careful,” Amelia replies.

He cocks an eyebrow at her. “I meant it as a thank you for a lovely evening. Nothing more, nothing less.” 

“There’s no such thing as that with you Crowley and we both know that. There’s always another layer.” Amelia shakes her wings in irritation. 

One dinner; it was just supposed to be one dinner to pay him back for keeping the decimation of her mating under wraps. She had no intention of repeating it. It was NOT supposed to be a fun evening. 

But the bastard has a way of making her forget herself. 

Halfway through dessert Amelia found herself laughing, out right laughing, at some horrible story he was telling her about his rather colorful past. That was the point she realized she was in trouble. 

He’s actually quite charming, when he wants to be; there’s something about the shine in his eyes and twist of his lips when he smiles that makes him seem less threatening than she knows he really is. 

By the time he’s walking her home, Amelia’s having a hard time remembering that he was a rake and slime ball. 

He didn’t even try to kiss her good night; and the groping she had been prepared to smack him for never happened. He took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it, thanking her for a lovely evening, before holding the door open for her and telling her he hoped she would allow him to call on her again. 

Amelia bites down on the inside of her lip hard to keep herself from smiling at the memory. She must not be fast enough because his tail twitches. “Something amusing love?” 

“I hate blueberry,” she shoots back, motioning to the muffin on the table with her wing. 

He snorts and rolls his eyes before reaching out and taking a big chunk off the side of it and popping it into his mouth. “Too bad,” he mumbles around the mouthful. “This is really very good. I had it brought in from a bakery two towns over. Made fresh this morning.”

Amelia’s not sure what possesses her to do it, but she reaches up to brush the crumbs off his lower lip as she suggests, “Next time try banana nut or apple cinnamon.”

Then she grabs her papers and flees her office for her morning meeting. When she comes back hours later the muffin’s gone and so is Crowley. 

*****

“Did you…”

“Yes.”

“What about the….”

“Yes.”

“And the…”

“Yes.”

“Maybe we should…”

“I swear Cas….I will marry someone else. I will. Someone sane,” Dean blurts, exasperated. 

The angle puffs up his wings and stops walking in the circle around the room just long enough to glare at the demon watching him. 

“I’m nervous.” 

“No shit,” Dean huffs. “I noticed.”

He laughs outright when Cas sticks out his tongue in response. 

“I’ve got it covered you know,” Dean reassures him. “I’ve been planning this for months, and I double checked everything last night, and again this morning, and Pam’s been in there all day since then making sure no one messes it all up. There’s nothing to be nervous about Cas.” 

“I’m not nervous about the flowers or the cake Dean,” Cas finally sits down next to him on the couch and leans over until their shoulders are touching. “I’m nervous about the ceremony.”

“Why? It’s not like I’m going to say no!” Dean laughs as he wraps an arm around the angel and kisses him on the temple. “I’m kind of a sure thing here Cas.”

Dean relaxes just a bit when he gets a chuckle in reaction.

“I’m aware of that.” Cas sighs out against his cheek. “I just never thought I would do this with someone and to have it be happening today, I’m overwhelmed. It doesn’t feel real.”

“Want me to give you a quickie blow job?” Dean teases. “Would that make it more real for you?” 

“You have got to be kidding!” Cas shoves him and when Dean doesn’t move he shoves him harder, using his wings for leverage until Dean topples off the couch onto the carpet laughing and Cas pokes him in the side with his foot. “You are so wrong. Besides I don’t think I could come right now if it was required to save my life.”

“I bet you would blow like a rocket Cas. You’re so tense.” Dean whispers as he reaches out to rub his hand up the underside of Cas’ pants cupping the angel’s calf and squeezing gently. 

It’s all it takes to change the tone in the room. Cas’ eyes darken and Dean leans up from the floor to kneel between the angel’s legs and press in close, working Cas’ mouth open with his own until his mate sighs and cups his cheek. Dean nibbles and sucks on Cas’ tongue until every last bit of tension slips from his body. When the angel has melted against him totally, Dean pulls back and smiles whispering, “You ready to go claim me in public now?”

Cas gives him a trembling smile in return, “How can you make a bonding ceremony sound like porn?”

“It’s a talent of mine,” Dean chuckles. 

“Get up off the floor and come get married with me,” Cas orders. 

Dean’s happy to comply.

*****

“How are my wings?” Gabriel asks. Sam has the decency to not point out that it’s the third time he’s asked the question.

“You look handsome,” Sam reassured him. 

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Gabriel questions. There’s something about the way the angel is actually wringing his hands that makes Sam take pity on him and tug him in for a cuddle.

“Yes,” Sam answers. “I want to do this publicly with you at my side, and our brothers at our backs, and then I want to take another week off where it’s just you and me and a beach somewhere, so I can keep you naked all the time and have you whenever I want.” 

There’s a few beats of silence before Gabriel mutters. “Why didn’t you just say so? Let’s go do this thing.”

He still hesitates when Sam pulls back the curtain that allows them to enter the room where everyone is waiting for them to begin the ceremony. A gentle push later and Gabriel stumbles on with Sam following behind. He looks across the room and finds Dean in a similar position with Cas though he suspects the reasons are different. Cas just looks terrified; Gabriel’s got his feathers in a fluff because he’s embarrassed. 

“All you have to do is make it to the alter and copy everything I do,” Sam comments. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Gabriel blurts just loud enough for Sam to hear him. 

“I will kill you,” Sam warns. “I will choke you to death with my tail before you finish vomiting.”

“I love you too,” Gabriel snorts, but it gets him moving and they make it to their assigned spots without further incident or commentary. 

Sam’s relieved when Dean and Cas do the same. He reaches out to poke his brother with his tail as Dean goes by, and is pleased when instead of a jab in return Dean’s tail curls around his for just a moment, before slipping away and resting against Cas’ wing. 

“Let us gather,” the officiator announces and the group of friends and co-workers as well as Chuck and Anna move in to surround the four. 

“We come in honor of the bonds made between our two peoples,” the elderly female angel speaks again. “We come with love and grace to acknowledge the bonds already formed by these two pairs.”

There’s a murmur in the crowd around them in response to her words. Dean stiffens slightly, but then Sam realizes that it’s just commentary; Gabriel had warned him that angels tend be verbal as they follow along. 

“Normally there is a full ceremony that I perform with rights to each angel. It involves a blending of wings and an exchange of oil. But both of these pairings have members that our not of our kind so it would not be appropriate. Instead I would ask that the couples join hands.”

Sam smiles at how tightly Gabriel grips him. It’s almost like the angel expects him to run. But when he sneaks a look around he notices that not only have they joined hands, but all of the surrounding people have linked their hands together until the four of them are surrounded completely in a circle of those who came to view the ceremony. 

“In our culture,” the angel speaks, “there is nothing more sacred than a bond formed between two hearts that call each other out over the divides of time and distance. We have a belief that real love comes to each one of us when we are the least prepared and therefore the most open to the experience. In the case of one of these pairs it came following a wave of pain and desolation. In the other a happy accident born of friendship and mutual warmth; yet both find themselves here today, a family. A family strengthened by the affection between each member not only for their lovers but their lover’s family as well. And this is how it is meant to be; new bonds formed and old bonds made better for it. New loves discovered and the love that already existed bolstered by the explosion of grace that this love provides. I have seen no better example of this than the four men before us today. Their love has sealed the connections between our two peoples, their love has healed one who suffered so much pain, and their love has brought joy and laughter to another who’d gone too long without it. It is true, it is real and it shall be recognized by us all for all the days to come. So I command it; so shall it be.”

“So shall it be.” The crowd repeats and Sam actually jumps because he wasn’t expecting that part. Gabriel grins beside him and squeezes his hand. 

“Once more with feeling,” the elder commands again.

“SO SHALL IT BE!” Everyone shouts and the demons in attendance watch with wide eyes as every angel in the room spreads their wings and slams them down on the ground with a deafening BOOM. 

“I’m supposed to tell you to kiss the bride now,” she chuckles to them quietly at the end. “But I’ll let you boys work that one out on your own.”

Sam doesn’t wait to see which way she goes as she slips away. He gets just a glimpse of Cas grabbing Dean and yanking him forward with a huge smile on his face, before he turns to Gabriel and drags his mate in to seal their union with a long, deep kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So this is the life,” Gabriel grins as the sun beats down on his wings. He’s never going to be able to get the sand out of his feathers, but he doesn’t think it really matters at this point. 
> 
> He’s on his honeymoon after all.

“So this is the life,” Gabriel grins as the sun beats down on his wings. He’s never going to be able to get the sand out of his feathers, but he doesn’t think it really matters at this point. 

He’s on his honeymoon after all. 

Sam’s a lump of quiet contentment beside him, and Gabriel hums with approval as the demon’s tail wraps around the curve of his bare ass before sliding up the small of his back. 

He’s lost count of how much sex they have had on this trip and frankly Gabriel wishes that all of his problems could be so simple. 

But he’s determined not to think about work right now.

Sam seems to agree because his stomach rumbles and Gabriel asks, “Brunch?”

“Sounds wonderful,” Sam sighs with a huge stretch. “All you can eat waffles or room service?”

“Do I have to be dressed for the waffles bar?” Gabriel asks as he pushes himself up to a sitting position. 

Sam thinks about it for a moment, and Gabriel can tell he’s contemplating it in his head. “Nope,” Sam finally answers. “It’s after lunch so the waffles are now clothing optional.”

“Waffles it is then,” Gabriel chuckles as they stumble to their feet. “Make sure you steal some of the syrup. I’m going to want to use it on you later.”

“I’ll be sure to shove it in the pocket of the pants I’m not going to be wearing Gabriel,” Sam answers dryly. 

They both laugh as they link hands and head toward the dining facility. 

Gabriel smirks as several of the other patrons stumble to a halt as they watch them go by. Now he knows that a demon angel pairing is pretty rare, but he prefers to think that they’re admiring his mate’s other attributes as well. 

After all, if you got it flaunt it.

*****

“You want me to do what?” Cas asks, as he glares at his mate from over a steaming hot cup of fresh coffee made just the way he likes it. Come to think of it, THAT should have been Cas’ first clue that Dean was trying to butter him up for something.

“Look,” Dean sighs as he rubs his tail around on his own chair. It’s something he does only when he is very stressed. “I know you hate the idea. But he helped us get those rings, and he’s not asking for you to actually communicate. You can pass the messages back and forth through me. I’ll keep you out of it totally.”

“Let me get this straight,” Cas comments, as he puts the cup down so he doesn’t have an accident with it that involves pouring it over his mate’s head. “Your buddy Crowley wants ME to give him tips on how to date my EX-FIANCEE? AMELIA DEAN! THE Amelia. You remember….the one that left me on my sick bed to die and went off and married someone else. The one, who tried to steal me away from you. The one who dragged me off for what we thought was supposed to be three months of separation so she could get into my pants. THAT AMELIA!”

“That’s the one,” Dean answers hoping that levity will help the situation some. “He likes her. I know it’s weird but there’s no accounting for taste. Besides look at it this way, if we get them hooked up then she’ll be his problem, and you’ll never have to worry about her again.”

Cas’ face is frozen in an open mouth stare of disbelief. “Dean, you have lost your mind.” 

There’s a pause where Dean doesn’t really know what to say to make it better. Then Cas rises somewhat unsteadily out of his chair and goes to gather his things. 

“I can’t believe you would ask me to do this,” he whispers.

“Cas!” Dean blurts as his mate heads toward the door. “Just because she hurt you, doesn’t give you the right to keep her from finding some happiness. If you do that then you end up just like her.”

“I’m going to work,” Cas hisses as he steps out of the door. “You’re on your own for lunch today, and I’ll be home late.”

Dean groans as the door slams shut behind him. 

He trudges his way through the work day and eats at his desk. His rounds take forever and everywhere he goes, Dean is desperate to catch just a glimpse of his mate. 

He should have known Cas would react like that. Some wounds, no matter how old they are just never really heal. 

He’s resigned himself to sleeping on the couch that night, by the time he gets home from a late meeting. 

He should have known better though. Cas is full of surprises. 

The room is lit with candles and dinner is set on the table. Cas is lounging on the sofa with just a loose pair of pants on and no shirt; lazy and dozing as Dean walks quietly over to watch him with a little bit of awe and a whole lot of affection. Sometimes it just hits you, how much you love someone. Dean’s having one of those moments when Cas blinks his eyes open and grumbles, “You worked late and didn’t tell me.”

“I wasn’t sure you wanted to hear from me today,” Dean blushes as he answers. Saying it out loud sounds so petty.

“I didn’t,” Cas sighs as he sits up and runs a hand through his hair. “I was an ass this morning. I’m sorry. Forgive me?”

“Of course,” Dean’s answer is immediate and sincere. “I never should have asked you to do that. I should have known it was going to be too much.” 

“I made a list,” Cas whispers as he stands and encircles Dean with arms and wings. “I don’t ever want to talk about it again, but I made a list and you can send it to him. Wish him all the luck in the world from me. You were right; I don’t want to be her, and everyone deserves happiness.”

Dean says a silent prayer of thanks that he got this lucky in love; gathering his angel close to him and pressing kisses to his neck before asking, “What’s for dinner?”

Cas just laughs.

*****

“You’re a picky thing,” Crowley announces as he arrives at her office door on Thursday night with flowers. Not just any flowers either; lilacs, her favorite.

“How did you know I like those?” Amelia asks with her wings cocked to the side in a questioning gesture. 

“A little birdie told me,” Crowley chuckles as he forces them into her hands when she stops halfway through reaching for them. “Dinner?”

“I don’t recall us making plans tonight,” she comments, but she doesn’t shake him off as he takes her elbow and drags her out into the hallway toward the dining areas. 

“We didn’t but you like surprises,” he answers with a grin.

“I do not.”

“Liar,” he replies with a flick of his tail into her feathers. 

Amelia grits her teeth against the irritation he causes but she keeps walking. It’s not like there is anything waiting for her at her apartment; and Crowley is certainly going to be good for a few hours entertainment at least. 

They end up eating Greek and Amelia didn’t even know there was a place here that served it. Though to be honest it’s not exactly on the menu, and Crowley just gives the waiter the eye when they show up. Suddenly they’re in the best table, getting poured a wonderful vintage of wine, while they wait for their food; which of course turns out to be fantastic. 

She just wishes she could trust him, but trust has never been one of her stronger attributes. 

Three glasses in and she’s feeling pretty decent. They bring out another bottle, and by the end of dessert she laughing at everything he says just because she thinks his accent is cute. 

“Time to get you home love,” Crowley comments as he helps her up from her chair. “You’re starting to cause a scene.”

She leans against him more then she should on the walk back to her apartment. He smells nice and he’s warm. Amelia doesn’t really remember the last time someone warm held her close. Come to think of it it’s been a long time since anyone held her at all. 

“What do you want from me?” she asks as he works open her door, although she doesn’t remember giving him the key.

“What makes you think I want anything?” he smiles. 

“Wanting is kind of your thing,” she accuses but softens the comment with a brush of her feathers against his shoulder. She misses the way he freezes for a moment with his eyes closed before he exhales slowly.

“Come along inside dear,” he encourages. “Time to put you to bed.”

“You’re not staying,” she points out even as she follows him.

“Never dreamed of it,” he assures her as he settles her down on the bed and tugs off her shoes, before slipping a blanket up over her body and touching her head gently. 

“Never answered my question,” she yawns. 

“You’re a rarity here,” he sighs. “It was enough to draw my attention. I wondered what your feathers felt like.”

“Wondered?” she’s confused.

“You’re delightfully frustrating you know,” he chuckles. “Now I’m not sure what I want from you love. But I know I want you.”

“You should come for breakfast tomorrow,” she offers as her eyes slip closed. 

“I doubt you’ll remember the invitation Amelia,” he sadly replies as he eases out of her bedroom. 

“Come anyway.”

And he does.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s something about the flick of his tail in that particular way that has always driven Andy nuts. 
> 
> Of course when they first met it was nuts in the bad way. Not like now.

There’s something about the flick of his tail in that particular way that has always driven Andy nuts. 

Of course when they first met it was nuts in the bad way. Not like now. 

Now, Ash is spread out on their bed all lean muscle and long hair with his tail flicking back and forth, while he reviews their work assignments for the month. 

It makes Andy want to yank the paper out of his hands and put them to better use. 

“For newly weds they’re being pretty fair on the schedule,” Ash mutters. “We’ve only got three nights the whole month where I won’t see you for over twenty four hours. Dean and Cas have two; and Sam and Gabriel have three themselves. At least it’s spread around.” 

“Jo and Lucifer would kill them,” Andy comments as he eases closer to the bed where his friend is sprawled. “Not to mention what Pam and Michael might do.”

“Yeah,” Ash laughs, “that time they dyed Cas’ wings purple after he got sent to that two week long conference without her was pretty funny.”

“Says you,” Andy huffs. “You weren’t the one they sent out to buy the cleaner. I had to go to five different places to get that shit.”

“So what,” Ash grins. “It’s not like you had anything better to do.”

“Fuck you man,” Andy chuckles. “Do you know how hard it is to convince someone to sell you wing cleaner when you have horns and a tail?”

“Good point,” Ash smirks. “Want me to make it up to you?”

There’s that tail flick again. Andy dives for it this time, smiling at Ash’s happy hum of pleasure, as Andy’s tail swirls up along the length of his own and squeezes tightly while the tips rub together. 

Ash uses their twined lengths to drag Andy closer, and rolls so that when the other demon flops on top of him they are front to front. Then he grips the back of Andy’s neck, and drags him down to open his mouth with slow, deep kisses, that end with gentle nips of very sharp teeth. 

“I love you,” Andy murmurs when they break apart to breathe. 

Ash looks a little shocked. They’ve never actually said that before. The grip of his tail somehow getting even tighter in the few moments that pass before he rubs his thumb over Andy’s lower lip; then closes his eyes and tips his head to the side, while pulling Andy’s head toward him slowly. 

He doesn’t actually say the words until Andy sinks his teeth into the place where his neck meets his shoulder. 

*****

“Are you alright?” 

Anna smiles while she rubs her hand down over her ever growing abdomen. “She’s kicking.”

“How do you know it’s a she?” Chuck teases. “There could be a little boy in there.”

“Just a feeling I guess,” Anna comments, sighing as Chuck reaches over to touch her as well, and then laughing when he jerks his hand back as the baby kicks. 

“I felt that!” He blurts with wild eyes. 

“I hope so;” she chuckles. “That was a big one.”

He puts his hand back hesitantly but when she just leans back farther to make room for him, Chuck slips to his knees at her side and presses the side of his face to where the baby just kicked. She slides her fingers into his hair and feels her grace swell with pleasure at the picture he makes. 

Chuck is a good man, a good mate, a good Prince, but he is already an amazing father. It’s a role he was just born to play, and Anna is enormously grateful to have the chance to be with him for it. 

They will have a very blessed child; wings, horns, or tail included. 

Anna doesn’t care. They’ve refused to look at the ultrasound photos. The nurses and doctors assure them that their child is healthy and thriving, and that is enough for them. They’ve tossed around names but haven’t settled on anything serious, and though there is mounting pressure from the rest of the royal family to release more information to the press, they have staunchly refused. 

This is their time, their family, and they’re going to take every precaution they can to ensure a safe delivery and a happy baby. 

“They’re requesting my presence back at home,” Chuck murmurs into her belly. 

“Are you going?” Anna tries to keep her voice neutral. They’ve decided she won’t travel anymore since the time is starting to get closer for them and no one is really sure how long the gestational period is going to go. There’s never been a demon angel child before. 

“Hell no!” Chuck’s eruption makes her laugh again. He glares at her, and she presses her face against his. 

“I love you,” she murmurs against his cheek.

“Love you both,” he sighs.

******

“Sam,” Gabriel says while they’re lounging on the sofa. “I need to tell you something.”

“You’re pregnant,” Sam replies tonelessly without looking up from the paper he’s reading. 

“Yes,” Gabriel snorts, “and due next Thursday.”

“Boy or girl?” Sam questions.

“Twins,” Dean adds from the doorway. 

“I thought it was triplets,” Cas adds as he walks into the room and reaches out to ruffle his older brother’s hair. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Sam asks, even as he reaches out his tail and pokes at Dean.

“Nice to see you too little brother,” Dean snarks. But then he’s flopping onto the couch next to Sam half on and half off his sibling. Sam snorts as he tries to shove Dean off with little success, and they end up in a tussle that has both Gabriel and Castiel looking on with bemused expressions. 

“Where did we pick these guys up from?” Gabriel asks jokingly.

“They showed up on the doorstep one day,” Cas mock sighs wrapping a wing around his brother. “They looked so lost and pathetic we just had to take them in.”

“We’re soft hearted like that,” Gabriel nods. But before they can continue poking fun at their mates, the two demons roll toward them from where they are tangled on the floor and knock the two angels over on top of them. 

It turns into a good natured brawl all over the living room full of laughter, and teasing, and the occasional tugging of tails and feathers; ending with them sprawled all across the floor gasping and laughing. 

“We speak of this to no one,” Cas warns with a crooked smile. 

“You got it,” Dean answers, while Sam nods solemnly and Gabriel snickers. 

“Did you really have to tell me something or were you just messing around?” Sam questions after a pause. 

“Actually yes,” Cas answers. “We received a request from the demon contingent requesting a show of support for the linking of our two species. With Anna unable to travel and Chuck not willing to leave her, then it falls to us to go and show off our mating I suppose.”

“You’re kidding?” Sam gasps.

“I wish he was but no,” Gabriel answers as he rolls over and pushes himself up on his elbows. “It’s just a big formal celebration. They want to have a party. Both sides are starting to get requests for people to cross the barriers and set up shop. So the demon rulers have asked for us to be a good example for the people who are nay saying the progress.”

“So they want to put us on display,” Dean adds. “It’ll be easy Sammy, we get a trip home and all we have to do is smile pretty for the camera. Even you can handle that!”

“SHUT UP DEAN!” 

There’s more laughter as Sam strikes out with his foot and kicks at Dean’s shoulder, with Cas finally covering his mate with his wings to protect him from Sam’s attack. Dean ends up just wrapping himself around Cas totally and inhales the scent of his mate with his face buried in Cas’ hair. 

“You okay?” Dean whispers so low that only Cas can hear.

“No,” Cas breathes back. “I want to see where you come from, but Amelia is there and I just know I’m going to have to see her. I don’t want an international incident with her. I just want to not have to deal with her anymore.”

“I know,” Dean presses a kiss to his mate’s wrinkled forehead. “At least we’ll have back up this time.”

“Amen.” Gabriel exclaims even though Dean had thought the other angel wouldn’t hear them. 

Cas reaches out and thwacks at his sibling with one extended wing.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So explain to me again, my dear,” Crowley comments around a bite of the apple he brought with him. “Why are you not going to visit the only angels who have come this way since you moved in?”

“So explain to me again, my dear,” Crowley comments around a bite of the apple he brought with him. “Why are you not going to visit the only angels who have come this way since you moved in?”

Amelia sighs and has to take a moment to force her feathers into some kind order. Crowley is up under her skin on a good day and today is very much not a good day. “If I told you it was personal would you let it go?”

He actually snorts. 

“Castiel and I were engaged to be bonded,” Amelia answers abruptly. 

She sees him still mid way through another bite. He swallows before he says, “I know.”

“If you know then why are you asking me?” she barks. Jumping up to her feet and losing all control over her feathers as they puff out all over the place in a clear sign of how agitated she is. 

“Honestly?” Crowley questions and flinches when she laughs at him. 

“Do you even know the meaning of that word?” 

“I wanted to know if you would tell me the truth,” he answers as he gets to his feet and steps toward the door to her apartment. 

It occurs to her that it’s still very early in the evening; he never goes home until much later. “You’re leaving?” she asks, watching as his tail curls up tight to his body in a way that seems to ooze rejection. 

“It seems to be an appropriate course of action at this time.”

He sounds…sad? That can’t be right. Crowley’s a calculating, conniving, arrogant, ass. He doesn’t have feelings to hurt, does he?

“What’s going on here?” Amelia demands, her irritation showing in the way her wings spread out around her and fill up the room. 

“Amelia,” he says as he opens the door to leave. “I wish I knew. I….care for you. But you keep this wall up that nothing gets past and this thing we have is becoming an exercise in futility. I’m a man who weighs out his odds and the odds of me getting what I want from you are dropping by the day. Sometimes you need to cut your losses.”

Then he’s gone and she’s left to wonder how she continues to systematically destroy her life over and over again.

*****

“So big secret meeting was big and secret?” Gabriel asks when he joins Dean and Cas for lunch on their second day in the demons’ home. 

“We should wait for Sam,” Cas states darkly. His wings are drooping along the floor behind his chair and that alone is enough for Gabriel’s anxiety to go up. 

“Did something bad happen?” 

“Yes,” Dean whispers. “And now I don’t know what to do.”

It only takes Sam a few more minutes to make it to where they are seated in the back of the somewhat rowdy restaurant. The corner secluded and isolated from the crowds. It offers a bit of protection from the curious eyes they get wherever they go as many demons haven’t seen angels in real life at all much less two angels who are clearly mated to demons. 

“What’s going on?” Sam blurts as soon as he sees the looks around the table. 

“Lisa’s dead,” Dean mutters. 

“Lisa?” Sam thinks for second. “Lisa, your ex-girlfriend? Oh…I’m sorry. What happened?”

“It was an accident,” Cas supplies. “Several months ago in fact.”

“What’s really going on?” Sam presses; because as nice as Lisa was and as much as Dean cared about her, they were together for six months ten years ago so it’s not like they kept in touch.

“Lisa had a son Sammy,” Dean whispers. “He’s ten.”

“He’s yours,” Gabriel gasps. “You have a son.”

“Yes he does,” Cas nods. “Except that our two governments are unwilling to allow him to be placed in Dean’s custody at this time.”

“Unwilling, why?” Sam asks loudly then lowers his voice when demons in the restaurant turn to stare at their table. “The fuck?

“They’re not sure what to do now that I’m married to Cas,” Dean answers. “Something about dual citizenship and removing him from comforts of his home to place him in angelic hands.”

“That’s bullshit,” Gabriel snorts. “Total fucking bullshit.”

“Are you going to fight for him?” Sam asks with a look only for his brother. 

“He’s my son,” Dean answers, like there’s nothing else he can think of.

“But he’s ten,” Sam says carefully. “He’s never met you and your life is complicated. I’m not saying to walk away from this. All I’m saying is that maybe before you dig in here for a big brawl you need to find out if he even wants to come with us. And honestly Dean, you and Cas need to talk this out first. A kid is a big thing.”

“I would never deny Dean the right to his child,” Cas barks. Sam gets a glimpse of the fire that resides just underneath his cool exterior. 

“I’m not saying that Cas,” Sam assures him. “But a child is a huge responsibility. This isn’t just something Dean can do without finding out how you feel about this. You need to talk.”

“Sam’s right,” Dean mutters as he squeezes Cas’ arm. “I’m not thinking straight right now. We need a plan and you and I need to think about what this might mean for us.”

Sam reaches his hand under the table to squeeze Gabriel’s knee while he tangles his tail with Dean’s. This is huge, it changes everything. 

*****

“You need to go to the doctor,” Lucifer comments to Jo through the bathroom door. He’s worried, it’s the third day in a row she’s been sick. 

“I’m fine,” she yells to him. “It’s just a bug or something.”

But there’s something in her tone that makes his feather itch. 

“It’s not just a bug is it?” he asks as he presses his forehead to the wooden door separating them. 

“What are you talking about?” Jo questions hesitantly.

“Are you pregnant?” 

“Why would you think that?”

“You’re vomiting for the third day in a row and you refuse to go to the doctor or the infirmary. You’re dizzy, you’re crankier than normal, and you’re tired all the time.” Lucifer lists off. After some thought he adds, “You haven’t had a period in two months either. I am so stupid. How did I miss that? And why are you hiding this from me?”

There’s no answer from the other side of the door and he huffs in frustration before announcing, “You have ten seconds to come out of there Joanna or I’m coming in after you vomiting or not.”

The door opens and she stares up at him through her hair with her tail twitching behind her. “Are you angry?” she questions. 

“YES!” Lucifer erupts. He’s shocked then as she steps away from him and puts a protective hand over her stomach. “I’m angry I missed it, I’m upset you didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry,” Jo whispers. “I didn’t know what to tell you.”

“Hey honey,” Lucifer offers sarcastically, “We’re having a baby.”

Her lip twitches just a bit and he can’t help the smile that starts to creep across his face. 

“Hey honey,” she says softly with a blush creeping up her cheeks. “We’re having a baby?”

She takes a hesitant step closer to him and he opens his wings and his arms without hesitation. “Come here,” he demands and as she steps up close to his body he wraps her up tight and buries his face in the top of her head. 

“You want it right?” Jo asks from somewhere inside his arms. 

“Our child?” Lucifer chuckles before he picks her up and spins her around. “I can’t think of anything I could possibly want more.”

“I love you,” she says suddenly, clinging to him. 

“I love you too beautiful girl.”

*****

“It should be against the law for ankles to be this swollen,” Anna moans as Chuck rubs her feet and smiles with affection at her rounded belly. She’s so far along now that when the baby moves and stretches inside her he can see it move under her skin. 

“You’re glowing,” he offers warmly as he rubs his way up her calves. 

“I’m getting ready to explode,” Anna replies. 

“I know you don’t believe me,” Chuck laughs “But you’ve never looked more beautiful to me. I’m going to miss this when it’s over.” 

She catches his hand as it wanders over the slope of her extended middle, bringing it to her mouth to press a kiss to his knuckles. 

“We could always do it again,” She offers with a sly smile. “I’m pretty sure pregnancy isn’t a one time deal kind of thing for most couples.”

“We should probably see if we like parenthood the first time around first though,” Chuck comments as his tail pats at where he can feel their baby moving inside her. “I can’t imagine anything better than being here with you and holding our baby.”

She goes to move and groans as her body struggles to shift into a seated position. “I’m a huge bloated whale. I don’t even think my wings could lift me off the ground now if I tried.”

Chuck busts with laughter in response because truth be told she might be right, Anna’s stomach is growing by the hour it seems and the doctors warned them that her wings might not hold her increasing weight. Anna swats at him with a pillow a few times before her eyes go wide and she doubles over gasping. 

“What’s wrong?” Chuck squeals as he leaps to his feet at her side. 

Her skirt’s wet, and she clutches her belly as she says, “Chuck, it’s time. We’re having a baby.”

He tries not to pass out.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want him,” Cas blurts as soon as they are back in their rooms that night.

“I want him,” Cas blurts as soon as they are back in their rooms that night. 

“Cas,” Dean begins, but he has no idea what to say. His head is swirling and his chest is tight. He blinks then swipes his palms over his face. “This isn’t a part time gig you know.”

“I’m very well aware of that,” Cas comments. “I understand that to do this is a lifetime commitment Dean. He’s your son. Your son. He could be OUR son. I want that. We can be a family. This is something that I could never give you. A child, a real family. If you want him, if you want to see if he wants to be with us, then we’ll do whatever it takes to make this happen.”

“I love you,” Dean gasps as he swipes at his face and the tears gathering in his eyes. “Loving you is the best thing I’ve ever done. I hope you know that.”

Cas’ smile is blinding. “I feel the same way about you.” 

Dean finds himself cuddled in Cas’ arms and wings on their bed while he they discuss options and plans. He’s stroking his fingers through Cas’ feathers while his tail curls around his mate’s leg when he finally swallows his pride and murmurs. “What if Ben doesn’t want me?” 

Cas’ arms squeeze him tightly as the angel answers clearly. “There’s no way anyone wouldn’t want you Dean.”

*****

The answer turns out to be not that simple. 

There are blood tests required before Dean is even allowed access to Ben. Once the results come back that Dean is undoubtedly Ben’s father, the first careful meetings are scheduled. 

Ben is very much like his father though they have had no contact. He’s stoic and suspicious, rigid and self protective, prone to outbursts of anger and blunt in a way that makes even Dean wince a few times. 

Just like his father, Ben finds Cas fascinating. He’s lukewarm about Dean initially; but with Cas he has a million questions about his wings, and his scars, about how high he can fly, and how fast he can go. He passes their time together asking if Cas lives in a nest and if female angels lay eggs. Dean watches from the side quietly while his normally very private and reserved mate answers every question, no matter how personal, with honesty and patience. 

It’s to Cas that Ben finally whispers, “Did he really not know about me?”

Dean feels like his heart stops. 

“If he had known,” Cas reassures them both, “he would have always been there for you.” 

Ben goes back to teaching Cas how to play spades without further comment, but his tail curls over the space separating them to wrap around Dean’s tail for the first time. Dean does his best not to squeeze him too hard. 

*****

She’s not expecting to see Gabriel when she opens the door. Gabriel is perhaps less intimidating than the gigantic form of what must be Sam Winchester behind him. 

“Can I help you?” Amelia whispers, her mouth suddenly running dry. 

“We need to talk,” Gabriel says as he shoulders past her into the apartment without waiting for an invitation. Sam follows closely behind though he does spare her a quick grin as he passes her stunned form. 

“To what do I owe this surprise visit?” Amelia asks, trying for sarcastic and forgetting for a moment that Gabriel is the master of it. 

“Cut the crap,” Gabriel snaps. “This isn’t a social call. I’m here because my brother wants something and you happen to be the only person who can give it to him.”

“Why would I want to help Castiel?” Amelia huffs, “He had me thrown out of the country and shipped away from the only home I have ever known.” 

“You did that to yourself,” Sam says calmly. “I think we all know that. You reap what you sow.” 

“Spill it and get out,” Amelia orders, puffing her wings up to make herself seem more intimidating. 

“You owe my brother,” Gabriel snarls. “You owe me. So I’m calling in my chips. Dean has a son. His name is Ben. The Demon and Angelic governments are not in agreement about where he should be raised.”

“So what do you want me to do about that?” She asks. 

“I want you to convince them to let Ben come home with us when we leave,” Gabriel answers. “You have pull here, you know people. I want you to throw your weight around to make them come to some kind of agreement. My brother and his mate want this kid and you’re going to make sure they get to keep him.”

“Why would I do that?” Amelia snorts. 

“To save your soul,” Sam mutters. “This is your chance Amelia, probably your last chance, to make this right. You can dig in here and prove to everyone that the woman Cas loved once is dead or you can step up and redeem yourself. It’s your choice.”

“Make the right one for once,” Gabriel orders as he lets himself out just as quickly as he came in. Sam follows him with one last look over his shoulder. 

Your grace is as battered and broken as my body is Amelia; and you will never be right inside until you fix it. 

She wonders if Castiel knew the impact that statement would have when he said it to her all those long months ago. She knows he’s right now; Amelia is the one who is truly damaged. Castiel’s scars are skin deep, hers are on her grace. It’s time to decide what role she really wants to play here. Amelia takes a good look at herself in the mirror for the first time in a very long time before she squares her shoulders and heads out the door. 

She’s going to need help to pull this off and she knows just the demon to go to. 

*****  
“She’s different than what I expected,” Chuck whispers as he perches on the edge of the bed and watches his daughter nursing greedily at her mother’s breast. 

“What were you expecting?” Anna chuckles. 

“Ummm,” Chuck flounders for a moment before blurting, “Feathers?”

Anna laughs tiredly. “There is a surprising lack of that.”

It’s true too, their infant daughter has a head full of cherry red hair, and she has stubby little horns that look as though they will never be as large as a full blooded demon. There’s a tail, which now contentedly curls around Anna’s arm while she sucks. But it’s her wings that are really astounding. They’re large and strong, clearly able to carry her weight as she grows. But there are no feathers; instead they are covered in a membrane like bats’ wings. 

“Like dragon’s wings,” Anna sighs. “Our little baby dragon.”

“Kaida Banon Shurley,” Chuck grins. “Kid’s got a name on her for sure.”

“It’s better than Charles the eighteenth,” Anna teases. 

“Yeah, Chuck Jr. is defiantly something to be avoided at all costs,” he snorts as he curves his tail around and brushes it along his daughter’s cheek. “You did wonderfully you know. I’m so proud of you Anna.”

“Thank you,” she whispers as she leans into his embrace. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Do you think the midwife will ever forgive me for butting in?” he murmurs into her hair. 

“I don’t care if it’s against tradition,” Anna snorts. “We’ll make our own path. We’ve both lived our lives for our parents for too long. I’m the mother now. Our daughter isn’t going to grow up forced into the boxes my family forced me into. She’s going to get to be free and fierce and strong in her own right.”

“This changes everything,” Chuck agrees with a nod. 

*****

“Well you are certainly pregnant,” the doctor comments as he reviews the test results. 

“Is everything okay?” Jo asks nervously as she clings to Lucifer’s hand and curls her tail around his wing. 

“You seem perfectly healthy,” the doctor answers with a nod. “Baby A is doing well, and Baby B seems to be just as healthy. Thus far you have two little heartbeats in there Ms. Harvelle. All is right as near as we can tell.”

“Twins,” Lucifer sputters. 

“Twins,” the doctor grins. “You must have a great deal to discuss. I’ll schedule your next appointment for a month from now; we’ll check your progress and give you a first look at your children. Until then call me if you think there are any problems, and refrain from heavy exercise or lifting anything over twenty five pounds.”

Lucifer doesn’t exactly remember how they got home. A quick look at Jo’s still stunned face reveals that she’s not much better off than he is. ‘Twins,” he whispers. 

“Twins,” she answers back. 

He’s laughing suddenly almost doubled over with it. Fear, joy, stress, love, so many feelings bubbling up inside him to the point that he can’t believe that this is his life and that it’s filled with so much happiness. 

Jo’s just looking at him with her eyes full of questions. “Are you happy?” she breathes out hesitantly. It’s almost like she fears the answer. 

He’s pulled her up and is spinning her around before he answers. “TWINS!” He shouts as she squeals and clings to him. “WE’RE HAVING TWINS!!!!”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” Anna says as clearly and as simply as she can. “It’s not going to happen.”

“No,” Anna says as clearly and as simply as she can. “It’s not going to happen.”

“But your highness,” the photographer pleads. “We need to get a picture of her wings unfurled. I know it might be uncomfortable for her, but it will only last a moment and the public demands it.”

“The public can kiss my rosy pink ass,” Anna snarls as she clutches her daughter closer to her chest. 

“The King and Queen have ordered it then,” the photographer adds with his back stiff and his wings flaring up. 

It’s really the wrong thing. 

Anna bares her teeth, much like a demon mother would protecting her young, and hunches her back until her wings blast out around her knocking over the lights and back drop with a bang; as she stalks toward the team of assistants and the photographer with so much violence that Andy and Ash hesitate, not knowing for sure who to protect. 

“If my parents want to see their grandchild tell them they can fly their fucking asses down here and meet her themselves.” Anna snarls. “But let me be clear; this is my child, my family, and no outside influence is going to impact her safety and wellbeing. They may have run my life but they will not be allowed to run hers. Now get out of my sight before I remove every feather from your wings one my one by hand.”

Everyone flees. The demons don’t really blame them. Anna is scary as hell on a good day and watching her defend her child makes Ash grin and Andy just beam outright. “Good job,” he offers to her as she tries to pull herself back under control. Anna gives him a trembling smile back.

But then her daughter decides its lunch time and bites down on Anna’s neck with her already formed baby teeth. 

“OUCH!” Anna yells as she jerks her head back. “Do all demon babies do this?”

“Yep,” Ash assures her. “We bite from birth. Babies are the worst. They bite when they’re hungry, tired, fussy, wet, pretty much all the time. The good news is we really don’t cry a whole lot and as her mother you have a natural immunity to her venom.”

“Demon babies have venom,” Anna says slowly like she processing something in her head she’s never considered before. 

“Umm yeah,” Andy adds. “But maybe she doesn’t. I mean she’s half angel right?”

“I don’t know,” Anna admits with a faint tinge of pink across her cheeks. “The only way they could tell for sure was to try and express some from her gland and it would have been painful so Chuck and I told them no.”

There’s a pause where she looks decidedly uncertain. Andy takes a deep breath and says, “You made the right choice. I know it’s not my place or anything, but you’re her mother and in our culture at least, mothers protect their children to their last breath.”

He smiles at her brightly as she cuddles the little baby closer, a fiercely determined look in her eyes. 

******

“To what do I owe this pleasure,” Crowley asks as Amelia stops beating on his door when he opens it. 

“I need your help,” Amelia hisses in a low voice. At his less than impressed look in return she rolls her eyes and adds, “And I owe you an explanation.”

It’s not until she follows him into his living room that Amelia realizes that she’s never been inside his home. It’s ornately decorated with items from Crowley’s travels across their world. But there’s coldness there like the collection is all he has. Amelia ponders that maybe they aren’t so far apart after all. 

“I’d like my explanation first if you don’t mind,” he states as he eases his way down into the chair at the far end of the room. She can tell it’s a calculated move on his part. There’s no space there for her to be close to him. 

“My parents told me to cut off my engagement to Castiel while he was injured,” she begins haltingly. “They were people with prestige but little financial stability to maintain their positions. I was young then and foolish. I let them guide my actions and I believed them when they told me that the man that I had loved so much was never coming back. So I deserted Castiel when he needed me most and I have justified my actions for five years by making excuses. But the truth is I was afraid that my parents might be right about him and they told me that if I chose him that I would no longer be their daughter.”

She sighs and crosses her arms. “So I married the man they told me to marry, and took the job they told me to take, and it made me this person that I never wanted to become. It’s not they’re fault; it’s mine. I never loved my mate the way I should and I refused to give him the one thing he wanted from me which was children. I didn’t want to bring a child into a marriage that had no love. So he took his urges elsewhere. I have a list of their names and the names of the children he produced with them. I hate myself for the choices I made and I have no one really to blame but myself.”

She walks closer and slips to her knees at his feet, raising her trembling hands to rest on his knees. “What you want from me, what you’re asking for, you have no idea how much I would love to give it to you. But I have to fix this mess I created first. I have to correct a mistake I made five years ago. A very old friend of mine needs my help and even though he hates me now I still want to help him. This is my chance Crowley; I can get back part of my grace by doing this thing and once I have it then I can share it with you the way you deserve. But I can’t do this alone.”

She doesn’t expect the kiss as he drags her up into his lap and claims her mouth. It’s passionate in a way she hasn’t allowed herself to feel since before she took her life apart and sealed off her heart. When he’s done her lips are swollen and she’s clinging to him with quivering wings. “Tell me what you need me to do,” he comments in a shaky voice.

So they plan, after all, just because the reason is a good one doesn’t mean that deviousness isn’t required.

*****

“Do you think she’ll help him?” Sam asks as he drags a hand through Gabriel’s hair. His mate curls closer to him in their bed with a happy groan. 

“I think Amelia wants to be better than what she is now,” Gabriel answers with a nip on Sam’s chest. “That makes her dangerous given her current situation.”

“Why is that?” Sam murmurs; distracted by the play of Gabriel’s feathers along his sides.

“She’s got nothing to lose and a lot to gain,” Gabriel snorts. “When people are in that kind of situation they tend to be willing to go a step farther to get what they want.”

There’s silence for long moments as Sam glides his fingers through Gabriel’s wings as his mate makes a lazy trail of kisses across his chest again and again. 

“You don’t have any kids hiding over here do you?” Gabriel blurts suddenly.

“Would that be a bad thing?” Sam teases but when Gabriel’s gaze meets his he’s suddenly concerned. “What is it baby?”

“It wouldn’t be a bad thing at all,” Gabriel whispers. “It would be wonderful. I’m sorry we can’t have that.”

“You want kids?” Sam sputters because really he’s never thought about it. 

“You don’t?” Gabriel asks suddenly pale. “Angels have a thing for making flocks Sam. Kids are kind of expected. I’m sorry; I guess we should have talked about this.”

Sam laughs right his face. He can’t help it. Gabriel looks totally freaked. “I never said I didn’t want kids. I just never thought much about it.”

“Oh,” Gabriel says as he eases himself back down onto Sam’s chest. There’s another pause before he asks, “How do you feel about getting a dog?”

*****

“So you guys are like really in love right?” Ben asks as Dean walks his son back to his room that night. 

“Yeah,” he answers without hesitation. “Cas and I are a package deal. Are you good with that?” 

“I guess it doesn’t matter,” Ben says with something that Dean thinks might be an attempt at a disinterested shrug but his son’s grip on his tail gives away his true feelings on the matter. “They aren’t going to let me go with you.”

“It’s going to work out Ben,” Dean promises. “Cas and I aren’t going to leave here without you if you want to go with us.”

“You really mean that don’t you?” Ben asks as they stop at the door. 

“You’re my son,” Dean blurts. “Cas wants you to be his son too if you’re okay with that. We want to build a family with you. Look Ben, I know you don’t actually have the name, but you’re a Winchester and we don’t leave family behind.”

Ben’s tail tightens just a little bit more and Dean can’t stop from reaching out and tugging the kid toward him for a hug. Ben clings to him out in the hallway before whispering, “I know I’m like a little old for it and all, but do you think you could tuck me in? It’s really lonely here.”

Dean tries to wipe the dampness from his face before Ben looks back up at him. He mutters: “Sure thing kiddo,” as he steps inside Ben’s room at the orphanage. It’s stark and lifeless. It could be a hotel. 

“My stuff’s in storage,” Ben comments like he’s reading Dean’s mind. He brushes his teeth and changes into his pajamas as Dean flips through a photo album of Ben and Lisa. 

When he’s settled in bed Dean tugs up the covers and turns out the lights; bending to press a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. He slips over the chair on the far side of the room and sits down. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asks from his bed. 

“I’m staying the night,” Dean answers. “You said you were lonely. Tomorrow we’ll make sure you get moved into our rooms. I’m texting Cas to see if he can work on it tonight and to let him know where I am.”

Ben makes a noise that might be a sob but he doesn’t ask any more questions. Dean settles in for a long and uncomfortable night in a chair. 

But it’s worth it.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think we need to talk about the changes we have going on here,” Lucifer says seriously as they sit down to dinner.

“I think we need to talk about the changes we have going on here,” Lucifer says seriously as they sit down to dinner. 

Jo gives him the evil eye. “What changes?”

“You’re having twins Jo,” Lucifer sighs. “We’re having twins. It’s time to think about keeping the three of you safe.”

“I’m not leaving the security team,” Jo hisses, baring her teeth at her mate even though she knows that what he’s saying makes good sense.

“I’m not suggesting that,” Lucifer answers with flared wings and a grin. “I have a counter offer I want you to consider for me.”

“Which is?” She asks as she sits back in her chair and coils up her tail.

“Andy and Ash would like to trade with us,” Lucifer says. “They’ve been assigned to protecting Princess Anna and her new fledgling. The royal family has made it clear that they have no plans for travel in the near future and that they are limiting the contact that outsiders will be having with the baby. I think it’s the perfect job for you. You’ll still be part of the security detail, in fact you’ll be doing the most important part of the detail while staying safe deep inside the citadel and you’ll get to spend time with a woman who has just given birth to a fledgling. I believe you and Anna would get along quite well.”

“So you’re not telling me I have to quit,” Jo whispers with a smile on her face. 

“My little fierce mate,” Lucifer chuckles, “I would never dream of trying to tell you anything. I expect you to be active up until you have these children unless the doctors instruct us otherwise.”

“When do I start?” Jo asks with a grin as her tail reaches out from her side of the table to wiggle up the inside of his pants. 

“I can begin the transfer process tomorrow if you wish,” Lucifer offers.

“I wish,” Jo agrees, leaning forward and pushing her plate to the side. “Are you really hungry right now?”

“Are you making me a better offer?” He teases. 

“Why don’t you follow me to the bedroom and find out?” She says as she slips from her chair and drags him along behind her.

*****

“I need you to sign it,” Amelia says into the phone. “I’m not taking no for an answer.”

There’s a pause where Crowley’s tail twitches as she taps her pen on the counter. Then he can’t help but smile as her voice tightens. “No, you listen to me,” she hisses. “I have five years of dirt on you; being married to you will do that to a person. You’re petitioning for a higher position at the citadel in the fall. If you sign this paper you can use it as a sounding board for your appeal. It will make you popular with all the interest in the blending of demons and angels right now. Or I pass your list of illegitimate children and your long line of mistresses to your superiors and your competition. Imagine the scandal. Your career will be over.”

“Are you threatening me?” She chuckles as Crowley hears her previous mate’s voice barking along the phone line into her ear at an agitated rate. “See that’s the problem with threatening me. I have nothing left to lose over here you idiot. You’ve got nothing on me that everyone doesn’t already know about. So you’re going to sign that paper on your desk right now and then you’re going to send it back here. If you do I’ll forget about the file I have on you and if you don’t it will find its way to the press by morning. Have a lovely night.”

She slips the phone back into the cradle before turning to look at him. “What is it?” she asks at the look on his face.

“I think I just came in my pants,” he blurts. 

She throws the pen at him and rolls her eyes before they both start to laugh. 

*****  
At the end of the day Cas and Dean have called every one they can think of and cashed in every card they had between their two races. Even a phoned in plea from Chuck and Anna will not bend the ear of the angelic counsel about allowing Ben to become a legal resident at the citadel. 

They find themselves sitting side by side on the couch with Dean’s tail wrapped tightly around his mate’s leg while Sam and Gabriel go through the lists of names for one final time. 

“There has to be something,” Sam huffs in frustration. 

“I’m overwhelmed,” Gabriel finally admits as he puts his head into his hands and his wings crumple. “I think we’ve run out of options here.”

“So what does that mean for us?” Sam asks the group after a moment of them sitting by silently. 

“It means Dean and I stay behind here for the good of our family,” Cas sighs. “The sources we have here say that it’s the residency issue that is the real problem. The fact that I’m an angel has little to do with it as long as we change sides so to speak so that Ben can remain here.”

“So,” Gabriel sighs. “What? You’re just going to pack up everything and move here?”

“Yes,” Cas says without inflection. “I have no other choice. This is Dean’s son. We’ll take care of him.”

“You could take care of him better there,” Gabriel snaps. 

“Look,” Dean groans as he leans back on the couch. “You win some you lose some. It’s how life is.”

“It’s not fair,” Gabriel says in a voice that sounds suspiciously close to sobbing. “We were happy. The four of us were a flock, a family. I don’t want to lose you guys.”

“You won’t lose us Gabriel,” Cas promises. “We’ll just be long distance instead of local.”

“This fucking sucks,” Sam adds. “Ben doesn’t even want to stay here. He says it has too many memories. He wants to go someplace new.”

“He’s going to feel guilty about this,” Dean mutters. “He was worrying about upsetting our entire life and now it’s happening but it’s not his fault.”

The knock on the door shocks all of them from their funk. Sam’s the one that answers it with a thrashing of his tail. “Umm, Cas,” he announces. “I think it’s for you.”

Amelia enters the room with her wings lowered and her head bowed. Dean stiffens with a hissing noise that Sam knows means his brother is triggering his venom gland, getting ready to bite. 

It’s Cas’ hand touching Dean’s shoulder gently that eases the tension in the room a degree. “What reason do you have for being here Amelia?” he asks as he gets to his feet. 

“Your flock asked for me to intercede on your behalf in this custody issue that you and your….mate have been having,” Amelia answers. “I’ll give Gabriel credit. He didn’t try to appeal to my good side. He seems aware that I might be lacking one.”

“Are you here to gloat?” Dean snarls. “Because I swear they will NEVER find your body.” 

She ignores him totally in favor of stepping closer to Cas and handing him a packet of papers. “There will never be anything that I can do to make amends for hurting you so badly when you needed support the most. I’m not here to ask for your forgiveness. But you were right when you told me that my grace was scarred. I’ve made so many mistakes. I hope by doing this for you and your family that maybe the Father will be merciful enough to allow my grace to heal much in the same way you have managed to heal yourself. I know that we will never be friends in any sense of the word. But I hope that you know if you should ever have need of me I will be available.” 

No one speaks as Cas opens the packet and reveals the signed agreement for Ben to come home with them. Dean chokes swallowing his venom and Cas feels tears slipping down his cheeks. “How did you get this Amelia” he whispers. 

Her smile is shaky as she says, “I have my ways and you shouldn’t ask questions that you don’t want the answers to.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Cas says with a slow shake of his head. 

“Then say nothing,” she answers stepping away and back toward the door leading to the hallway where Crowley can be seen waiting for her. “But maybe you’ll think of me kindly sometime in the future. Goodbye Castiel and be well.”

She’s halfway down the hallway before Cas comes stumbling after her. He gathers her up in a hug before she knows what’s going on and presses a kiss to her forehead before setting her down on her feet and saying, “May happiness find you as unexpectedly as it found me.” He’s gone then with a nod to Crowley. 

“Well,” Crowley offers with a smile. “I was certainly unexpected.”

She laughs and slips her hand into the crook of his arm. “That you were. But are you happiness?”

“Want to find out?” He teases. 

He’s startled when she answers, “Absolutely.”

*****

The trip home is joyous. 

Dean doesn’t even have the words. He sits surrounded by his mate and their son. His brothers sit across from them animatedly discussing the pros and cons of getting a pet when they arrive back at the citadel. 

It’s bizarre and overwhelmingly perfect. Cas sits on the other side of Ben with his arm slung around the demon boy that’s now a permanent part of their family. Cas’ fingers tangling with Dean’s as they smile at each other over Ben’s head. 

“What are you thinking about?” Cas asks softly as Ben snuggles further into his feathers as he sleeps. 

“I was thinking about the last time I made this trip,” Dean snorts. “I was miserable and angry and hating everything about my life because I was leaving everything important to me behind.” 

“And now?” Cas asks with a squeeze to Dean’s hand. 

“Now,” Dean grins. “Everything important to me is here with me, going home with me. You changed my whole life Cas.”

“I believe that experience was mutual my love,” Cas corrects. “I have so much more than I had ever hoped for.”

“No seriously,” Gabriel erupts from where he’s sitting with Sam. “We can name it Bruno. It would be awesome.”

“I’m not letting a pig live inside the house Gabriel,” Sam groans. “Give up.”

Ben giggles, letting on he’s not as sleepy as they thought he was. 

Dean turns to Cas and says, “It’s like we have three kids really, isn’t it.”

Cas doesn’t answer but Sam barks: “HEY!”


End file.
